Stay down
by I'm not Funny
Summary: ALL HUMANS-Bella is a big mouth,Edwards a player....plus a gay Jacob who seems stright at times but soon after seems gay.Would Bella fall for the player, or not?
1. Big mouth Shopping

Stay Down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything STEPHENIE MEYER is the owner of Twilight and all the characters.

Credits: To my Beta dream-a-lot

--NO VAMPIRES OR WERE WOLFS JUST the most dangerous of all...HUMENS!--

**Hey this is SHEQ I decided to make my own Twilight Fan fiction since I made my first one which didn't turn out really great :( so I decided to screw my holiday and just become best buddies with my cheap PC computer (or what ever the name is). So hope you guys like it.**

BPOV

"Miss Swan!"

"Oh, what?"

"You mean 'I beg your pardon, Mr. Mathews?' Miss Swan."

I quickly looked at my best friend, Alice, and to Rose on the other side who both were pulling faces at Mr. Mathews.

"Miss Swan, I'm still waiting for an answer!" Mr. Mathews boomed.

"I beg your pardon!" That's when I knew that my big mouth and I had gotten myself into trouble…again. I needed to explain myself and hopefully a good explanation would save me, but the class was laughing right now which wasn't really helping at all.

"I mean I didn't hear what the question was, sir," I said.

"Well, if you weren't busy reading this-"

"Dolly Magazine, Mr. Mathews?" I interrupted.

Ugh!! Seriously! Sometimes, I think that my mouth has a mind of its own which thinks of all sorts of stupid things to say.

"Yes, if you weren't busy reading this Dolled Magazine you would have already given me answer by now. So, Miss Swan, tell me a good excuse why and how this Dolled Magazine is related to Biology."

Damn it. First of all, everyone in the class was looking at me like I had already lost this. Second of all, how had he clearly not heard me when I said DOLLY? Gosh. He's like right up in my face - which isn't very nice because Mr. Mathews isn't a guy who shaves himself and to add to that, he eats onions for lunch! _Ugh!_

"Well, Mr. Mathews, that's an interesting question because…well biology is the study of all living organisms or living things - isn't that right sir?"

I quickly looked at Alice who was mouthing 'no' and looked over to Rose who gave me the thumbs up to carry on with my theory.

"As I was reading from this page here...it tells a story of a young couple going hiking for a romantic evening which ended up as a tragic story in which both lives were taken but no evidence has been found stating their cause of death. But, seriously, isn't obvious why they died? What are the things that come to mind when you hear the words hiking or camping?"

"Trees!" Angela, my gym buddy, called out.

"Exactly! Thousands and thousands of them!! But, it's also nature that's out there. You see, today we have the problem with our planet earth getting so hot that it is about to blow up because silly things we do everyday. Like how Jessica always is spraying her hair with so much spray that it gets too cloudy."

Jessica looked over in my direction and had an offended look on her plastic face.

Everyone was paying attention now; you know, sometimes my mouth comes in handy with situations like this.

"What had killed the lovely couple was that we were - and still are - treating nature badly; so much so that it has decided to fire back at us. See Mr. Mathews? The plants have been affected enormously really because there is too much heat so photosynthesis is just too much where there is not enough rain for plants that rely on water more then sunlight. So, this is what we get out of Dolly Magazine."

Wow. I never knew I could lie so much about useless information. I wondered if anything I had just explained was true because really I didn't pay much attention in biology.

"You done, Miss Swan?" Mr. Mathews questioned.

That was more of a command than a question, but I knew by looking at his face that he didn't take anything in.

"Yes, Mr. Mathews."

"Good, now you can go and take your magazine to Mrs. McKaw and pick it up at the end of the day."

Mrs. McKaw is our Headmaster and she's much worse than Mr. Mathews. I would rather have him than her any day. Just as he said this, the bell rang and it was home time.

"What was that?" Alice said as she stood next to my locker.

"Alice! I just took the longest two minutes of my life explaining photo-ROSE!" I glanced over at Rose who was spraying her hair. "I just finished using Jessica and her spraying her hair as my example of how were affecting the Earth and now you're doing it, too?!"

"Aw…come on Bella. It's just spray - it wouldn't make a difference anyway." Rose continued spraying her hair like what I had said before didn't matter.

"Rosalie Hale! Look, it only has been what? Three seconds? And it's already foggy!"

"Bella, you're trying to ignore my question using Rosalie's spraying addiction!" Alice whined, looking like she could jump me.

"Damn it. I didn't fool you did I?" I muttered.

"Nope, now tell me what was that?"

Yes, not only has Rosalie got an addiction with spraying, but also I have one with getting in trouble, then making excuses that lead to a phone call home every time I get caught.

"Alice, I swore I would try but I didn't swear I would stop!"

"You know, since you broke your promise _you_, Y-O-U are going shopping with us!" Alice said, jumping up and down with Rosalie. Seriously, I know girls like shopping, but I loath it so much like my brothers pictures of Britney Spears **(Sorry BS fans I didn't know who else to say)**.

"Alice, Emmett and I are meeting our step-dad Phill today," I tried.

"Don't worry Bella. I sort of had a feeling that you would break your promise so I rang him at lunch."

Yes, these two are my best friends and have been since age one. Alice, whom I first met, has short light brown hair with light hazel eyes. She wasn't as tall as I was – in fact, she was a whole foot shorter than me. She had pretty features like Rose. Rosalie, who I met after and is also my brothers girlfriend, has sky blue eyes and creamy white skin. She could definitely pass as being a model. Well, I'm just normal looking with long shoulder length brown hair. I have chocolate hazel eyes and very pale skin but I'm not albino. I go to an all girls' school, AGGS, which stands for ALLAN GIRLS GRAMMAR SCHOOL. We wear a school uniform but it looks more that look like a nurses' uniform. I live with my dad and older brother Emmett. Emmett goes to an all boys' school, St Paul's, not that far from ours. Rosalie has a twin brother, Jasper Hale, who looks just like Rosalie but a boy version. He's taller with muscles and currently dating Alice. Alice's older brother, Edward, just came back from Italy. He lived there for six years and recently moved back. I haven't really seen him that much – just a couple of times. The last time I saw him was when we – Alice and I – were about ten and he was eleven, but he has a manly look to him with bronze hair and aqua green eyes. He's single – according to Alice.

"Earth to Bella, you still there?"

Rosalie and Alice waved their hands in my face.

"Yes, I'm here. I was just coming up with an escape plan," I answered foolishly.

_Oops. _As soon as I said that, I was picked up and carried into Alice's Porsche, quickly being driven to the nearest clothing store.

**Review if you like or hate or any think that puzzles you.**


	2. Shop till you drop!

**( AN: I added extra things about Bella including singing and dancing)**

**Disclaimer-I'n don't own anything STEPHENIE MEYER owns twilight and all characters!.**

Stay Down

**BPOV**

"Alice! That's enough clothes for crying out loud-ROSALIE! SERIOUSLY if you spray some more hair spray I'm sure there will be no more flies LEFT!"

Man, seriously, that's why I hate shopping! I know they're my friends but ugh. Clothes and hair spray up my nose! I'll rather kiss a guy with onion breath like Mr. Mathews.

"Bella it's your fault so you pay for it by getting new cloth- OMG! Glassons has an all day sale with 60 percent off everything!

"Alice I have dance practise in half an hour!"

"Well, Bella, we could get you there in ten minutes or less, and besides, doesn't this sports bra go with your black sweats?" Alice asked, putting it up to my chest.

"Alice,…just get the clothes, you have tortured me enough."

Argh. I hate shopping but I gave up; besides, I really needed to go to my dance lessons- I've been late for the past week and one more of my incredible excuses and I'm out.

"Okay, there - all done, now we can go," Alice said, smiling like a mad women.

RPOV

Wow, look at that, it's the latest hair spray! I bet it comes in six different scents...hmm I wonder if Bella doesn't notice me buying all six...oh, I like this. I wonder what it smells like…

"ROSALIE! SERIOUSLY if you spray some more hair spray I'm sure there will be no more flies LEFT!" Bella screamed at me, trying to make Alice forget about shopping. Please. Shopping and Alice are always together. As a matter of fact, it should be her last name - Alice Shopping. Ew…That wouldn't sound nice. Anyway, back to hair spray- which one should I try now?

BPOV

"Rosalie you coming or what?"

Rosalie was too busy looking at all the spray stall next to Glassons to see us leaving.

"Oh, yeah, coming."

We finally hopped into Alice's Porch quickly, speeding down Newton Avenue with our stereo blasting to Mary J Bilge's 'Stay Down.'

"Alice, would you slow down a little? You're going a bit tooo fast!" I complained.

"Bella, when have I ever crashed or gotten a ticket for speeding?"

"When you saw my brother walking down the street," Rosalie snickered from the front seat.

"Well except that, but when Bella?"

"Never Alice, you always drive without getting a ticket."

"Now be happy your not late, WE'RE HERE!"

Did I tell you how all my friends, even my brother, are all fast drivers? Yeah, it's pretty scary, like riding a roller coaster but worse. It only took us about 5 minutes to get to the dance studio with Alice's driving. I wonder how fast her brother drives?

"Bella, I'll pick you after your lesson?" Alice asked, looking like she knew something.

"Sure thing."

I knew that something was up but at least it's not going to be shopping.

"Okay, see you!"

They then drove off still blasting their music.

"Bells!"

Oh great - shopping and now Jacob my ex-boyfriend

"What is it Jacob?" I asked, saying his name with more venom than I was supposed to.

"OH, ain't you happy today?" Jacob said as he put his arms around my shoulder, which I quickly shoved off.

Jacob, who is my age –seventeen-, is tall and built with dark brown hair that was always corn braided.

"What's with you today?" he said, walking beside me up to the dance studio.

"Oh, just had shopping."

"And?"

"Oh yeah, with ALICE!"

"Oh you poor thing!" He said, taking his hand up to his mouth and gasping while flicking his eyes.

"Ew, Jacob do-n't do- that!" I said laughing.

"Hey, I'm being a good friend like I always was," he said, winking.

"Yeah right," I said, dragging him inside getting ready for dance practise. Hopefully I'm not late.

**APOV**

As Rosalie and I were driving away, I could see Bella shoving Jacob, her ex boyfriend's, arms from her shoulder. Yeah... she's in a bad mood. Anyway, Bella and Rosalie have been best friends ever since age one till today.

"Alice playing on your cell phone while driving isn't a good thing!"

"Rosalie, clam down - I'm just calling Edward ok?" I said, dialing Edward's phone number.

Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring RI-

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me, Alice."

"Hey Alice what's up-"

"Where are you now?"

"Um… I'm taking Tanya to her dance lessons."

"Who the hell is Tanya? And what is that noise!!"

"It's nothing, just somebody. Why are you calling?"

"Oh, just making sure you come to Emmett's house later on after you drop Tanya - or whatever her name is - off."

"Sure, whatever."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Aw love you t-No! Tanya-"

Before Edward could finish, I quickly shut my phone laughing. Yes I do admit my brother has had many girlfriends since he came back, but I wouldn't dare count how many all-together plus the ones from Italy. Oh boy.

**EPOV**

"Tanya would you please try for once to keep you hands to yourself while I'm driving?"

"Edward, come on, I know you like it," Tanya said, as she tried to go down my leg with her hands. Ugh, this was turning me off. So, I let my hands of the steering wheel causing Tanya to scream.

"OMG EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Tanya screamed at me.

"Tanya, seriously, would I ever ruin my Volvo? And anyway, I could say the same with you since you were feeling up my leg which could also KILL US!"

After that, I didn't pay attention to what she was saying - more like screaming - at me when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me, Alice."

"Hey Alice what's up-"

"Who the hell is ALICE!?" Tanya screamed.

"Where are you now?" Alice asked.

"Um… I'm taking Tanya to her dance lessons."

"Who the hell is Tanya? And what is that noise!!"

"It's nothing, just somebody. Why are you calling?"

"OH, I'm just somebody now am I?! Ha ha?" Tanya screamed.

"Oh, just making sure you come to Emmett's house later on after you drop Tanya - or whatever her name is - off."

"Sure, whatever."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Aw love you t-No! Tanya-"

Before I knew what I had said, Alice quickly hung up leaving me with a jealous Tanya in my hands.


	3. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does!!**

--

**Chapter 3- Green eyes**

**EPOV**

"Edward who was that?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, I already told you: it was my S-I-S-T-E-R sister."

I said pronouncing it like she couldn't understand me properly. Seriously, why is it that when a female comes and talks to you the other female gets jealous?

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that one!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you are going to fall for that one because it was my sister!"

"Than what was with the 'Aww.. I love you'?" Tanya said, using speech marks in the air, easily teasing me.

"You know what Tanya? We don't work well at all. Did you notice that?" I said, hinting.

"What you mean by that?" Tanya said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"We just don't match, I'm sorry – it's over."

As soon as I said those words, Tanya's face went red and it looked like she was going to shout at me.

"Y-O-U ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"Tanya we're here now-"

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU ARE A JERK, YOU PLAYER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN WENT OUT WITH YOU! UGH!"

With that, she hit me in the arm as much as she could, storming out of the car into the building.

I looked at her quickly storming out. I honked my horn to get her attention. "TANYA!… You forgot your shoe bag."

Walking back, I could see her tears. She grabbed it, stormed out without bothering to close the door, and with one last look at me, she flipped the fingers.

**BPOV**

"Does anyone know when Tanya is going to here?" Eric, our dance tutor, said angrily. Once again, everyone shook their head, all looking irritated.

"I wonder who's boyfriend she's doing now?" Angela, my dance buddy, snickered.

"No!" Jacob gasped, trying to be funny acting like a girl covering his mouth while showing his big eyes.

"Not funny," Angela and I both said in unison.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood all of a sudden? Jeez."

Angela's and my glare finally shut Jacob's mouth. I thought I was the big mouth- I guess not.

Eric was frustrated again which meant that we couldn't practise properly.

We had been through the same move for about the hundredth time when we herd shouting outside the building and then Tanya storming in with tears in her eyes, obviously upset. As she walked, two irritated honks came in from the Volvo that dropped her off.

"TANYA! …You forgot your shoe bag," shouted a male voice.

Tanya quickly grabbed her bag and flipped up her middle finger, which made us all want to laugh.

"I guess she didn't do anyone's boyfriend after all," Angela said trying to control her laugh.

"Angela, that was mean!! Obviously that jerk looks like a player," I said feeling a bit sorry for a moment.

"Maybe not!!" Then, we both cracked up laughing.

"Okay," Eric said with a heavy sigh. "Since were all here, we are going to work for the next twenty minutes we have left…and make use of it." With that, everyone lightly cheered, anxious for the next twenty minutes to be over and done with. "But if I think you all didn't work well enough, we stay for another half hour, understood?!" Everyone nodded and looked more motivated than ever.

Practise took less than the twenty minutes that Eric gave us to do. Tanya recovered more quickly than we thought she would. Jacob, as usual, showed of his moves. Angela kept looking at Ben, which caused him to make me fall from his hands, which made me hit Lauren in the face.

"Angela, seriously, if you keep looking at him like that, I swear you won't be able to shut your eyes," I said while we went into the changing rooms.

"Look who's talking. I saw you staring at Mike," she said, accusing me with her index finger.

"Maybe because its part of the dance routine!"

"Well you were staring at something," she said, stilling pointing at me.

"Yeah, at Eric's butt!" I said sarcastically.

Then, we laughed like we always did.

We walked out of the changing rooms to meet Jacob and Alice talking and sitting in her Porsche.

"Who invited Jacob?" I said, hopping in the back seat while Angela came in the other side.

"Myself, thank you," he said, poking his tongue out at me from the front seat. Sometimes I think he was born a girl and when he hit puberty he changed into a boy.

"Bella, you look great!! I knew our shopping came in handy!!" Alice said, clapping her hands like a mad women.

I had a pink loose top on which had a low V-cut with a silver belt, plus black skinny jeans – what Alice packed in my sports bag.

"You mean your shopping," I said, glaring at Alice.

"I love this song!" Alice screamed while Jacob blasted the radio to its full volume.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter, _

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature, _

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey..._

"WILL YOU STOP SHAKING THE CAR, JACOB, WITH YOUR DANCING?!" I shouted over the loud music.

"WHAT!?" Jacob screamed back.

"I SAID STOP-"

"WHAT? …SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WELL, I SAID, STOP SHAK-"

"PARDON, WHAT WAS THAT?" Jacob said, pretending he didn't hear a word I said.

"JACOB, IF YOU SA-"

"I REALLY CAN'T HEAR-"

I grabbed my shoe bag and hit it against Jacob's head.

"Ouch... jeez. Someone's period pains have kicked in before its due date."

"Jacob, you're lucky we're still in public."

"WHAT?! I'M A BIT DEAF!" Jacob said, covering his ears.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you when we get home," I said, planning his funeral.

Jacob was making fun of me, looking in the rear mirror smirking.

The drive home took another ten minutes where we dropped Angela off.

The house I lived in had three bedrooms – one for my dad, Charlie, who is the chief police in town, the other was for my brother Emmett and the last one was for me.

I stared outside and didn't notice Jacob running out of the car like he was being chased by a dog.

"JACOB!! YOU ASS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" I shouted, running after him through the front lawn. Jacob tried to do his Dodge - swinging left to right. His hair was messy which swayed through the air. We looked like crazy idiots running around in circles. I tackled Jacob to the floor where we went sliding into the blow up pool next door.

As we walked inside still laughing, I noticed that an extra car outside – a silver Volvo.

Alice was sitting next to Jasper on the white couch while Emmett and Rosalie were more like cuddling on the love seat. A guy with bronze coloured hair like Alice's brother was sitting on the far couch where his green eyes were staring at me.

**PLEASE REVIEW/TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT OR NOTHING AT ALL.**


	4. Awkward silences

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! Ok I have read all the reviews...(yeah there's millions...lol) and most of you are confused about Edward and Bella knowing each other when they were younger thing. --Edward and Bella didn't really know each other when they were younger, Edward saw Bella as one of his little sisters friends...Happy?**

**Credits: To my Beta dream-a-lot :)**

Chapter 4- Awkward Silences

BPOV

"Who's that?" Jacob whispered as we walked in the house looking wet and muddy.

Edward had his hand placed on his lap while his left foot tapped on the carpet.

"Bella! Look at yourself your WET!" Alice screamed.

I looked at the pink top that clearly was soaking; it looked like it was glued to my upper body. My jeans were stained with mud as I stared at my legs.

I glanced up to notice Jacob bursting out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I hissed.

"Well, you were looking at yourself," he said, and everyone laughed at that while I was feeling the heat rise up to my face. _Damn it. I'm blushing_

"Do you always have to think differently, Jacob Black?" I asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Uhh...Bella this is my brother Edward, you remember him right?" Alice said, cutting Jacob off.

"Yeah, hi Edward," I said looking at him.

His hair was messy but looked stylish; it was a bronze colour that had some brown in it. He wore a blue shirt that wasn't buttoned at the top. It clearly showed what he had underneath.

"Bella, nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand.

After the introductions, I excused myself and got changed. I quickly ran down the stairs not taking care of the steps, which caused me to trip over my own bare feet, rolling down the stairs. The wall stopped me when my bum was against it and legs hung over my head. Lucky me, there was a wall. I would've have rolled all the way out the door and into the street if there wasn't.

"Bella! OMG! Are you OK?" Jacob said, running down the stairs.

"I'm ok," I said getting up. Luckily, the living room was on the other side of the house. Seriously, if they saw me rolling down the stairs like a mad woman, I'd've died right there.

"OOH...Ow...ow...ow...ow...my leg...my leg," I said, holding on to Jacob. With that, he burst out laughing causing me to collapse on top of him.

"Jacob!!" I hissed. "Stop it!!" I half yelled, trying to avoid my friends hearing all this.

I covered his mouth with my hand, trying to stop him from laughing.

It's not that I'm angry with him for laughing; I just don't want the rest of my friends to find out I fell down the stairs especially when Edward is in my living room. As I struggled to get up and cover Jacobs's mouth, I didn't notice Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie AND Edward standing in the hallway looking like kids watching a porn channel. Jasper was covering his eyes, while the overprotective brother of mine looked like King Kong from down here.

"Bella? What the fuck-" Emmett said, clearly cut of by Alice's scream.

All I could think of was die. Die...die...die. Please, just die...Ugh! Why do things happen when you 100 percent don't want them to ever happen? And then what do you get? It happens! For the love of humanity!

"Bella?"

When you want things to badly happen, they don't! This sucks. Not only did I happen to fall down my own stairs and trip over my own bare feet (which is normal), but also I managed to twist my ankle.

"Bella?"

All my friends plus good looking Mr. Cullen are here to witness this all...wait did I think what I thought I did...? 'Good-looking Mr. Cullen'?

"BELLA!!" Jacob shouted next to my ear. Clearly, I was snapped back to reality where six pairs of eyes where looking at me, and all that came out of my mouth was, "What. Are. You. Looking. At?" I demanded to all six of them

"Well...we herd strange noises from the living room and them banging noises with you saying 'Oho…OH! OH! Ow, ow, ow…oho! Oho Jacob! Jacob Stop! Ja-'"

"Okay! That's enough now, Alice," I screamed, stopping Alice from doing BAD imitations of my voice.

"I don't sound like that," I said, shocked.

"Bella?" Jacob said yet _again_.

"Shut up, Jacob. Alice, I don't sound like that...that sounds like a mouse trying to swim," I whined.

"Bella-" Jacob started to say.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I screamed, clearly annoyed.

"Well, it would be nice of you to get of me," he said.

Everyone laughed causing me to blush again. I quickly tried to get up with Jacob's help. Limping all the way to the living room where everyone went back to his or her places, I sat in the middle of Jacob and Edward where Alice had told us to sit.

_Awkward Silence, _I thought to myself. I laughed a little when I remembered that Angela had told me that every awkward silence a gay baby is born. That made me laugh even louder which caused everyone to give me weird looks. I glanced at Jacob.

To be honest, when I found that Jacob was gay, I was devastated because we were an item and to lose a person you loved to someone else...well that part hurt badly. It took us a while to actually get closer to each other but in a friendly way. But I didn't blame him if he found what who he really was...that's just that. And now he is one of the greatest friends I have.

Edward looked at me, clearly searching for what I was laughing at. His left knee made contact with my right and I flinched as we touched. The look on his face told me that he had tried once more to read something but I just turned away.

**Review if you like it or you just really confused...?**


	5. Pink Knickers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...SM does!**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 5- Pink Knickers**

BPOV

What was the point in this? Seriously, all we are doing is sitting here, looking like losers and the worst thing is the most good-looking guy is sitting next to me. Not that our knees seem to like each other but I feel like just wanted contact all of a sudden. I was about to talk to him when I was cut off by his phone ringing. Edward excused himself and walked into the hall way talking into his phone.

"Wow" said Jacob

"Yeah wow" I sighed

Then I finally realised what we both said, more like what HE said. Oh god no no no no!

"Jacob" I hissed "He's mine" I more like whispered to him

"Ooh scary" Jacob mocked "Chill Bells, besides I have my eye on someone else" Jacob said making his left eyebrow go up and his eye bigger, with a wink"

"Jacob, I thought you couldn't' get any gayer but I guess I was wrong" I said teasing him

When Edward walked in both Jacob and I pretended we didn't talk, making no eye-contact.

"Who was that Edward? ...was it that Tanya girl?" Alice said, rolling her eyes. Before I could react, Alice already knew the answer.

"I'm surprised you guys made it to her dance lessons" Alice said, again rolling her eyes.

_Wait hold on...Tanya girl? As in Tanya who changes guys more than she changes her undies?..._I thought to myself.

It's not like there's only one Tanya in this planet. It really got me thinking, when I linked up the Volvo and the dance lessons. It was a Volvo that dropped her off... I finally clicked and realised what type of person he really is.

I turned to Jacob trying to make eye contact, getting his attention while he was sitting, looking out the window. I waved my hands, trying desperately to get his eyeballs to face mine. So I decided to do the coughing trick.

"Arghh J..a..ogh...co..b...cough..cough...Jacob...cough" I coughed, trying to get his attention

"It looks like someone still recapping from what happened in the hall way" Rosalie said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Arghhh Jacob cough cough...Jacob..cough you can have it.." I said a bit louder which got Jacobs attention.

"Ewww Bella, I think I prefer physical sex over verbal" Alice said looking disgusted.

"Alice you dirty minded, I was hiccuping if you didn't notice...listen..cha cob hacob...cha..cob.." I said, acting out what a hiccup would sound like with a Jacob remix.

My mouth saved me twice today..._Great job_ I thought.

Edward again with his green eyes boared into mine. His hand moved closer to mine, which I placed on the couch. I quickly threw him daggers, as I knew what he was trying to do. I shuffled over, trying not to touch any part of him. Jacob gave me a concerned look which I replied by a small smile for him only. I leaned my head on Jacob shoulder as the rest of my friends talked amongst themselves.

"Bella" I heard Edward's voice say

I ignored him by making small talk with Jacob

"So...Jacob how are you?" I asked, turning my whole body to Jacob's side

"Fine...?"Jacob said, looking confused

"Bell-"Edward said I quickly cut him off.

"Jacob" I said touching his arm, trying to sound seductive

"Yes Bella, Sweetheart" Jacob said, realising what I was doing.

Before I could reply, Edward leaned in my ear and whispered

"Bella, did you forget to button up your pants?" He said

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thank you Blinded.By.My.Awesomeness. ****and es10860 **for your contributions... (My Betas)


	6. ManHoe!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight S.M does!**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 6- Hes a Man-Hoe!**

BPOV

This was the right moment to die, from humiliation..OMG I can't believe what he was trying to do all this time. Jacob giving me that concerned look, Edward looking at me..Ew how did he even notice in the first place what a perv..

"Well I already know" I said trying to button up my pants without the rest of the crew to find out.

"Sure you did" Edward said looking at the pictures of me and Emmet.

"Pssh... you perv" I said clearly blushing

"What?" He turning his gaze back at me sharply.

"You herd me didn't you"I said giving him my best glare ever.

"Your luckily I didn't say it loud in front everyone.. did I?" He said smirking

_That bastard thinks he won..pssh he hasn't met my mouth has he_ I thought to myself

"How did you notice something small like this?" I said...Hah take that..

"It was easy to spot since your bright pink undies and black jeans"He snapped back

"What took you so long to tell me... were you taking pleasure in my bright pink knickers before you had the courage to tell me" I said raising one eyebrow up. Ha what a loser he knew I had him.

"No actuall-"

"What was that Jacob...did you say something?" I said purposely cutting Edward

"As I was sayin-"Edward said

"Ohh No look at the time it's time to go!" I said getting up from the couch

"Bastard" I said walking past him but in return I herd "Bitch"

_that's it he pushed me my limit_

I turned around and said goodbye to everyone and I shouted a special goodbye to Edward

"Bye MAN-HOE" I said, quickly running to the door before hearing his reply.

I quickly put on my shoes walking out into the front lawn. As I was walking I realised that I just left my own house..and i didn't notice Jacob running up to me.

"Bella you ok?" He asked looking worried

"Yeah, i'm fine why?"I said taking his arm

"Oh nothing..just asking"Jacob said

We walked down Howe st and into Hope ave in silence until Jacob spoke up.

"Why Man-Hoe?" Jacob said looking confused

"Well didn't you get it?...you know Tanya and-"

"Yeah I know about that but why Man-Hoe?" Jacob asked still confused

"What did you want me to call him than?...Man-Slut??"I said getting myself stuck.

"No..calling him that won't affect him at all...you should call him something along the lines of his gayness." He said looking at me.

"Jacob why would you tell me to call him gay since you are?" I said getting confused

"Well...listen if you question Edward about him being straight because he might be gay..he will go crazy and really think he is gay"Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob are you just saying this cause you like him?" I said looking blankly at him.

We stared at each other and burst out laughing while people shooting us weird looks.

"Jacob that was evil I nearly fell for that one" I said hitting him in the arm.

As we continued to walk I noticed that I didn't know where we were walking to.

"Jacob?" I said looking at him

"Yeah?" He said looking forward

"Where are we walking to?"

"I don't know..i was following you"He said looking at me

"Well I was following you"I said a bit worried.. "Well lets go back to my house..since we have no place to go to" I said turning Jacob around.

The walk back home was quick when we thought that we were being followed by these guys..Jacob who screamed like a girl started running so I ran too. _Great man protection isn't he? _I thought as I ran.

**Review, please. This is a quick update i couldn't wait any longer to post this up, so my Betas don't know this...heheheheheeee...anyway please review U O ME 1...**


	7. Biology class

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**Sorry for the long update, i have exams all week, this week so i'll update today and maybe on friday...cool? this is a pretty short chapter because its like the turning point of the story..:) nothing major here just Alice and Bella.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 7-Biology Class**

BPOV

"Ok Ladies" Mr Mathews said walking into class with pink minela folders in his right hand.

He wore a grey suit with a red tie that looked like it was for his 6 year old son.

"Pisst..pisst" Alice hissed trying ti get my attention

"Yessss...yesst Aliccee..st...whattttt isss itttt?"I said looking at her innocently

"What happened last night with you and Edward?" She asked clearly ignoring my last statement.

"I don't like him" I said remembering what happened last night.

"Well I know that" She said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah and that's what happened" I said not wanting to discuss this any further.

"Miss Swan" Mr Mathews sighed.. "Do you have anything to share with the class about?" He said looking at me.

"No sir not today" I said galring at Alice. With that we both turned around prepare for what we were learing today.

"As you all know that this week is Science week, there are competitions,Speeches model making and stalls that will be happening. Sign ups are held at the study hall for anyone who want to take part.But to all the science classes Science week is compulsory to everyone" Mr Mathews said looking around the class. Everyone groaned and shook there heads while Mr Mathews continued talking.

"Yo all will be expected to have a partner, but from St.Paul's" He said grabbing the minela folders

"You will each recive a foler that has the Biology criteria and also most importantly your partner.

Everyone was anxious to get there folders and quickly flick through to reveal who there partner was.To be honest I really wanted a good partner.

My folder blodly said my name at the front "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN".

The partner I had was Jasper Hale Cullen...yes! I thought to myself hes good at science plus ill rather have Jasper than Mike..._UGH_ thinking about his name is hard.

"Bella who do you have?"Alice asked trying to peek into my folder.

"Jasper" I said poking my tongue at her."Who do you have?"

"Edward"Alice said looking sad.

"Aw Alice cheer up I know his a pain in the ass but get used to it, he's your brother" I said pretending to get excited.

"Bella do you love me?" She asked looking more sad and near tears.

"Of course I do, Alice" I said looking shocked

"Really, you mean that?"She said

"Alice of course I love you, who wouldn't" I said hugging her

"So you don't mind swapping partners then?" She said as a tear drop fell.

"Here you can have Jasper-" Before I got to finished Alice quickly snatched the form and looked happier than ever.

"Alice that was not fair" I said trying to grab the form back

"Oh Bella shut up you know you want Edward." She said shooing me with her left hand.

I was about to tell her how awful that was when Mr Mathews again asked me if I wanted to share anything with the class.With that I glared at Alice the whole lesson.

**I dare you to review.**


	8. Flashback and Unwanted kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight S.M does!**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 8-Flash Backs and unwanted kisses**

BPOV

_The next day_

"BELLA FOR THE LOVE OF G-"Emmet shouted

"I'm COMING! Jezz don't throw a hissy fit." I said grabbing my bag and walking down the stairs.

"Bye Dad" We both said kissing him on the cheek.

"Emmet remember to wear your seatbelt" Charlie said not looking from his newspaper.

"Sure dad" Emmet said rolling his eyes.

We both hoped into Emmet's black Jeep and quickly drove of to school. I looked over at Emmet to see him drifting of to his own wonderland with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Emmet" I said not looking at him.

"Put your seatbelt on" I said shaking my head

"Oh, right" Emmet said putting his seat belt on with his right hand.

He was again back to his dreaming, maybe thinking about Rosalie or some sort of thing involving her. Emmet had his white sleeves rolled up unbuttoned.

"So Em are you coming to science week?" I asked looking at him

"Sorry what?" He said looking at me

"I said are you coming to Science week and look at the road not me!" I said turning his face to the road which was more dangerous.

"Of course who wouldn't...besides Rosalie's going and she's my partner." He said shrugging

Talking about partners I than was reminded that I was stuck with Edward.._ugh._

The car park was full with Students and Teachers mostly ready for Science week,_ this week._

"See you at lunch?" I asked looking at him

"Yeah if Ros-" He said ruffling my hair

"Yeah, yeah knew the answer before you could think of it" I said shutting the door shaking my head. Emmet gave 3 loud beeps and he finally drove of to St Pauls.

There was no sign of Alice's Porches and Rosalie's, so I made my way to my locker to get my tasks sheets for today.

My locker was on the top level of c block where the social science department was. The corridors were empty which caused my footsteps to echo really loudly.

I quickly opened my locker and took my books out. I could hear a whispering sound coming from Angela's locker which was next to mine on the left hand side.

"Pissst...pissst...Bellaaaaa...Bellaa its me Angela" Angela whispered from inside her locker.

"What the HEL-" I said surprised.

"Be quite. he might hear you" She said warning me

"Angela what hell are you doing inside your locker? Are you on crack or something?!" I whispered talking to the lid which had stickers of NSYNC all over her locker.

"Well i'm actually hiding from Eric, because we're playing hide n go seek" She whispered really fast.

"Well Angela I think y-" I said not realising someone was behind me

"Talk to the lockers much?" A male voice said which caused me to half jump backwards.

I turned around to tell this asswhole to bugga off when I saw it was Edward, which made this worse.

"Jezz Edward you gave me a fright. And what are you doing here!" I said galring at him

"Well YOU gave me a fright when I saw you talking to your locker" He said half smirking which was really rude of him to do since I haven't forgave him about my knickers.

"I'm not talking to my locker" I said giving him a disgusted look

"Sure you weren't" He said smiling

"Look her-" I said preparing to argue with him

"Bella, its ok I talk to the wall sometimes, wait not really but you know what I mean...we all have our secrets, don't we?" He said moving his left eyebrow up and patting me on the shoulder.

"Edward, you know what I think your right" I said making a sad face

"Wha-" He said looking worried

"Well your right" I said sighing "I do talk to the wall, all the time" I said trying to not look at his face.

"Bella I was jus-" He said looking really worried

_Hah what a jerk_ I thought to myself

"And Edward?" I said finally looking up to him

"Yes Bella?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder, _again_

"I-I-I want to say I'm..." I said trying to act like I was nervous and forced tears out.

"You can tell me Bella" He said so kindly I nearly fell for it.

_NEVER! _I screamed to myself

"Wel-ll I wanted to say that..." I said looking at him and putting my hand on his chest.

He moved in closer, so close that our lips were about to touch. Hi eyes half closing and lips prepared to touch mine.

"Say it" he whispered softly

I leaned closer timing myself.

"I..I" I said putting both hands on his chest. I could fell the warmth between us.

His left hand went down to my hips

_3_

"I think..." I said pushing myself a little forward

_2_

"Come on Bella" He said putting his other hand up my back

_1_

"Th-hat" I said, pretending to stutter. I moved my hands up to his neck

_0_

He leaned in, his head slanting to his right, his lips slowly moving towards mine.

_Now_

"Well I think that you Mr Man-HOE have yucky green eyes, seriously you should get contacts or something...because it looks like fungi or moss..." I said dragging my hands from his neck to his face.

With that I quickly closed my locker and left a stunned looking Edward behind.

"See you at Bio...oh and Edward?" I said turning my head to look at him

"I would shut my mouth, just to make sure any flies don't get in" I said smirking like there was no tomorrow. I quickly walked out hearing Edward's angry breathing.

There were more people outside, as I walked out into the front lawn, I could see Alice and Rosalie both laughing at something.

"Hay guys what you laughing about?" I asked walking up to them

"Well Alice was just tell—OW!" Rosalie said while Alice smacked her.

"What Rosalie was saying is tha-" Alice said as soon as the bell rang for first period.

"Well its time to go to class" Rosalie said grabbing both Alice and my arm.

_First Period -English_

**BPOV**

English with Mr Twart...was boring since we had to write stupid essays with the topic question "Why are public toilets relevant to our society and give examples in cretin areas. Who the hell wants to write 300 words on public toilets!

"Oh my Go-" Jessica said

"Toes!" I said teasing her before she could even finish

"What's your problem, Swan?" She said dragging my last name.

Alice pinched me in the arm just when I was going to tell Jessica that she was a big fish head and deserved to eat cat food for the rest of her life.

"Ow." I said glaring at Alice "Why'd you do that for!" I said rubbing my arm.

"What... don't you remember our promise?" Alice said glaring at me.

_...Flashback..._

"_Ladies, your exam are in 3 weeks. This is not the time to sit around and chat about how good your week end was, mostly you Miss Swan" Mr Twart said pointing at me_

_I hate him, I thought to myself...Really hate him with a big fat H!.I wasn't the only one talking, everyone else was and he picked on me.Jezz..._

_Mr Twart continued on giving us, a lecture on how talking in class can affect our future... which was pretty obvious that it was to me and only me!_

_As always I paid no attention to Mr Twart and his silly lectures and looked around for Alice. As I looked at the clock, I noticed a short pixie haired girl being dropped off by Police officers at the front gate near A block._

"_WHAT THE FU-"I cursed forgetting that I was in class._

"_Excuse me, what did I just hear!!"Mr Twart said looking like his eyes balls were going to burst any moment._

"_You herd me shouting" I said like he was dumb. Seriously why do teachers ask questions they already know?_

"_Excuse me!" He said_

"_Your excused said not paying attention to him but still looking at Alice talking to the police officers._

"_THAT'S IT MISS SWAN STARIGHT TO MRS McKWAS OFFICE!" He shouted pointing his finger sight to the door._

_I quickly grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag and walked past a angry Mr Twart and a smirking Jessica._

"_Retard" I said_

"_What was that?"Mr Twart said clearly going red._

"_I said Twart...Mr Twrat"I said looking back at him trying hard not to laugh._

_With one last look at me he once again pointed to the door telling me to leave._

_Mrs McKwas office doors were closed when the lady at the office led me in. When I walked in Alice and Rosalie were both sitting there looking smug._

"_Another one?" Mrs McKwas said with both Eye brows up_

"_What did you do now Miss Swan?" Mrs MacKwas said looking bored_

"_Well, Mrs McKwas i was-" I said trying to make the baggiest best excuse ever i could think of._

"_Miss Swan this the third time you have been sent into my office, right now your excuses are the only thing that could save you at the moment...but knowing you the excuses you come up with won't save you. Miss Swan let me make this clear to you. One more strike and you will be sent home but also Vice captain will be given to someone more responsible. Understood?" She said threatening me_

"_But MsMcK-" I said quickly cut of by Mrs McKwas._

"_Understood?" She said pulling her glasses down to her nose_

"_Yes Mrs McKwas" I said weakly._

"_Now as for you Miss Cullen and Hale i expect you both never to enter a Shopping mall before school hours, especially with school uniforms on. Understood?" She asked_

_Both Alice and Rosalie nodded just like i have and looked down at there feet._

_We than were dismissed and sent home for the day._

_...End of Flash Back..._

From that day on we each made a promise that we wouldn't ever get sent back into Mrs McKwas office. But knowing Alice and Shopping, Rosalie and Hair spray and me with my big mouth, I don't think so...most of the time we just do it behind each others back...like for Alice she still goes shopping and for Rosalie i smell every flavour i could every single day besides Emmet tells me.

"Of course i remember Alice!" I said smilling remembering our promise. As i said that we herd a the sound i would be scared of, Thr St Pauls school bus. that ment...

_boys have arrived..Ugh_

**Review i know its a bit early i couldn't help myself again...well its a good thing too...hahahaaa**

**Review reviewx 1000**


	9. Cross Cutting

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 9-Cross cutting**

**BPOV**

"There here!!" Jessica shouted looking out the window.

At that moment all you could see were make-up bags being pulled out from there school bags, girls fixing their hair, which by the way was already clean and some people like Jessica unbuttoned the first 2 from there shirts to reveal more of there neck and you know where...

"Bella is there anything up my nose?" asked Alice putting her head back so I can clearly see her nose.

"Alice" I sighed "Jasper wouldn't mind if you only had one eye and always had snots on your face...OK? So chill there's nothing" I said patting her head.

"Just tell me, just to make sure if there is any" Alice half wined

"Alice your nose is clean OK?...besides the wholes are pretty small how do you even brea-"I said laughing while Alice smacked me across the arm.

"Ouch" I said teasing her again.

Everyone continued to clean,brush and some even tried shifting the furniture around the school.

"Bella" Alice asked not looking at me

"What is it Alice?" Sigh

"Well aren't you like,...gonna put some make up on or something?" She asked looking at me

"Why would I do that?" I asked a bit shocked.

Alice knows I usually don't wear make-up only about a small touch of Lip-Gloss.

"Well...since Edward is coming" Alice said grabbing her makeup bag.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Guys, it's OK, there just girls" Mr Wallace said pretending that we were horny bastards in a school bus excited to go to a- all girl school, for a week.

The School stood in separate blocks, similar to us where each block was labeled a letter.Each letter represented a subject. The science department was between English and language.

Our school bus drove through gate one where we were lead inside by the Head girl with blond hair and a slim body.

"A picture would last long, Cullen"Mike Newton said teasing me.

"A picture would be nice...Newton because your face would look ugly if it meet my fist," I said glaring at him.

We were welcomed by the teachers and were given our schedule for the week.

"Edward,what do you have now?" Jasper asked looking a bit excited for some reason.

"Well I have English with Mr Twart and Biology after lunch with Mr Mathews" I said laughing at the word Twart. "Why?" I asked looking at Kasper's face clearly.

"Oh just asking" He said shruging trying to avoid my face.

"We hope that, we can provide you with good facilities and a fun time for Science week this year" The Aggs Headmaster said ending her speech. From here we all went to our class rooms.

A103-English with Mr Twart. I looked at it making myself not laugh once. As I walked towards the classroom door I could hear giggles coming from it. _Girls here I come_. I thought...

* * *

**BPOV**

"Aww come on, Bella its just a touch of mascara and lip gloss...plus you look great." Alice said cheering me up.

"Alice this is not a night-club where we pour freak-in chemicals on-"

"Make-up" Alice corrected me

"Yeah whatever, make-up on our faces., plus look at Jessica she looks like a-"

"Slut" Alice said, again cutting me

"Yeah, slut...that's why I don't want to loo-"

"like Jessica" She said looking bored

"Exactll-" I said

"Bella..stop there , Mr McKwas is right, your excuses are lame" She said looking at me. "Bella the only reason why your blabbing-" Alice said

"When have I never blabbled?" I said while alice clearly ignored my last comment.

"Because your so nervous about Edward, that you think he wouldn't like this" She said pointing at my face.

"What!!... are you serious?..Alice you think I care about what he thinks?!" I said looking astonished.

"Well yeah, its pretty obvious that you guys li-" Alice said talking like I was a 3 year old child who was just lerning a new thing.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward" Jasper called as I walked closer to the class room "Hold up, you were like sort of running" Jasper said laughing at my expression.

"Well I wasn't running I was-" I said before he continued talking

"Sure you were" he said rolling his eyes.. "Besides I know your exited to see your Bella and all bu-" He said hitting me in the shoulder

"Who gave you that idea" I said trying to look confused, bu I knew exactly who that person was.

"Edward stop playing dump..you like her what more can I say" he said looking like he was a bit tired of this. Me like Bella?...well I did like her but I guess the ones that play hard to get are just NOT my type. The noise of the class room got louder when I herd a lot of shuffling noises and things moving.

"Do you think Bella's in this classroom?" Mike's voice was a bit loud while he was asking Ben.

"I don't know" Ben said looking like he could hit Mike in the face...or was that just me.

"Do you think she would agree to go with me to the school dance?" Mike, once again nearly shouted.

"Mike would you shut your trap, I can hear you all the way from here" I said telling him without turning around.

"Why should I?...what?let me guess you like Swan?...the school vice captain..she wouldn't look at you twice...PLAYER" he said smirking.

_That's it hes dead _I thought to myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I can't take this any more" I said banging my head against the wooden desk.

"What, just because you can't face the truth doesn't mean you have to pretend that you don't know the truth." Alice said

"What?" I said once again finding myself losing my own game.

"Bella, you herd me now get up before I tell everyone your completely in love with my brother Edward" Alice said giving me a warning look. With that I sat up straight.

"I think if I say it, people would believe me more than they would for you Alice"

We than herd footsteps running, while the classroom sort of shook.

"Okay, I dare you to say it loud than" She said looking at me with a big smirk. It like she knew already that she would win.

"Okay than here" I said standing up from my chair to say the words I would only say once and never again.

"I love Edward Cullen" I shouted. At the exact same time the door flew open with Edward walking in and a Mike Newton and a bloody nose.

"What?" Edward said

"What!" Mike said looking angry

"Shit" I said.

* * *

**You like? Tell me what you think would happen...got any clues?anyways review...oh and chapter 10 would be arriving late because I have a big fat exam tomorrow and Saturday is my sleep day.Cool?Great review.**


	10. Its a sorry sight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilihgt S M does!**

**I'm back, sorry for the long hold up...i did worn you didn't i? well i couldn't come up with anything big that would macth my last chapter but this was the best i could do..sweet relax, chill and read. :)**

Stay Down

Chapter 10- Its a sorry sight

**BPOV**

Oh god.

Play it cool Bella you can do this I thought to myself breath in and out in and out...

there you go.

Edward's eyes shot into mine as everyone went quite. No sound, nothing only my rigid breathing or was it Mikes asthma problems?

"Why are you guys blocking the door?" The familiar voice of Mr Twart broke the silence where he pushed his way through the St Pauls boys.

"Is anyone going to answer me or would you rather-BELLA! Would you explain to me why your standing on the table!" Mr Twart said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well Mr Twart I was just putting pictures on the wall, so I can decorate the walls for our new students" I said smiling at the new students standing at the door way.

"Thats pretty funny, because there aren't any walls in the middle of the classroom, Miss Swan." He said looking angry.

"Well I was just trying-" I said clearly ignoring the particular stare from you know who.

"Enough,Miss Swan now get down from there at once and I had enough from your bickering for today." He said glaring at me.

Everyone went back to there desks, which ment that everyone starts flirting. Alice went and sat next to Jasper which meant that I had a spare seat next to me.I glanced around desperate for someone to sit next to me before Mike could get to me.

As I was looking I didn't notice Edward walking towards me with a smirk.On the other side Mike was walking towards me as well. Oh god, pick either one;Edward Mr Man hoe or Mike who wants to get in my pants?.

Edward.

I quickly glared at a smiling Mike Newton who quickly turned and sat next to Jessica.This caused Edward to smirk even wider. Jerk.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to use your brain and decided to put your bum on the chair?" I said looking him up and down.

"Well it would be nice if you took your hand of the seat, then I could use my brain" He said making his eyes go bigger.

"Well, make me then" I said challenging him.

He than took both my hands and lifted it and slided through to sit next to me. This caused me to lose balance and land with my head on his lap.

"I think I like sitting like this" Edward said patting my brown hair.

"Ew get off of me!" I sneered

"You mean, YOU get off of me" He said while I sat back up.

"Ugh" I grunted

The next 2 and a half minutes were spent with me and Edward playing tug of war with all the sheets that were given to us.

"So what you said back there...was that um-" He said hesitating to look at me

"No, not true" I said recking his man ego.

"What-" He asked a bit hurt

"I said I love Edward Cullen" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Ha?..Yeah-"

"No your not Edward" I said sighing

"Ok, I don't get you" he said looking confused

"Well, your not Edward, your Mr Man-Hoe" I said looking he like he was dumb.

"Oh please not that again" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Yes that again" I said nodding

"If that's how you want to play it,pink knickers then...while then i'll play" He said giving me that know it all smirk.

"Thats good, man-hoe, cause you are a player" I said exaggerating the word player.

"Swan and Cullen!, would you two stop blabbering and do your work!" Mr Twart said mostly glaring at me. To be honest I think he actually really diss likes me very much,well I do have a very big mouth but still aren't English teachers supposed to be forgiving?.

With Mr Twarts death glares towards both of us, we both shut our mouths until the end of class.

As Mr Twart gathered his papers and left after the lesson, everyone once again went into there flirt mode. Jessica then took her chance, where she stood on top her desk where it gave most of us a nice view up her skirt. ugh

"Attention every body" She said waving her hands. "Well tomorrow night there will be a party at my house where its a free invite. My Party will be held at my house 8pm tp 1am." With that se turned this way and walked straight to Edward, on the way giving me the sharpest look she could give me.

"Hay Edward?..that's your name right" She said looking up at Edward while playing with her hair.

"Yes it is, Jessica" She said giving her the smirk, which caused her to giggle.

"While, I was just wondering..are you coming with anyone to the party?" She asked looking at me half of the time she said it.

"No..i don't think so" He said rubbing his hair that came to his forehead.

"Well thats great, cause I was just wondering if you could help me with some of the stuff, to set the paty I mean. I would really need a man around the house before the party to help me around the house" She said, this time leaning in closer.

Oh god, why am I doing here looking at this sorry sight. My thoughts drifted into Jessica and Edward a it more when I noticed Jessica had already disappeared which left only Edward and i alone.

"You guys must be related" I said looking at Edward who was looking at Jessica swaying her hips so hard you thought she was doing the Hula dance

'What?" He said looking back at me

"I said you guys must be related" I smiling at him

"Why do you think so?" He said giving me a weird look

"You guys have the same last name" I said bursting out a laugh.

"What,.. Cullen?' He said confused

"No silly, HOE!" I said walking out to the school lunch bar where everyone was.

"Well at least her knickers were a clean colour than your pink" He said getting back at me

"Ew, not only that you looked at mine but Jessica's as well, You perv" I said accusing him with my finger.

"Bella stop shouting people are looking-"

"And to top things up, you even noticed the difference between our undies, that's just sick Edward!" I said getting louder which caused some people to stop and look.

"Bella, seriously if you do not stop-" He said grabbing my arm while whispering in my ear

"WHAT NO!, NEVER...HELP This man here wants to get in my pants..QUICK!" I said pretending his hold was a iron grip

"Bella please i beg you to stop-" He said trying to stop my mouth from talking

"OHHH HES TRYING TO GAG ME ARGHHHH! HELP SOMEONE SAVE ME! I WANT TO LIVE AND HAVE GRAND KIDS! PLEASE!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs.

Edward, right now looked like he was about to pee his pants from this little act of mine, i never knew Mr Man-Hoe even had feelings or could even blush. Oh well, its too bad that i'm having fun.

"Bella please for the love of-" He said looking like he could cry

"It HURTS!...HES HURTING MY ARM-"

"What is going on here!" Mrs Mckwas the head master of my School said looking furious and angry at Edward.

"Oh hi! Mrs McKwas, its okay Edward and i are just practising our Drama assessment for tomorrow" I said taking hold of Edward's hand and waving my biology paper in front of our faces.

"Well, i'm glad you guys are showing how determined you are dro Drama but would you mind practise somewhere decent." She said a bit relaxed now

"Oh, sorry Mrs McKwas, its just that Edward here was a bit hungry so we decided to practise near the Lunch Bar"

"Well i expect you next time to practice in the Hall or the Drama room, is that understood?" She said to both of us

"Yes Mrs McKwas" I said looking Innocent

"Is that Understood Edward' She said lookinf at him

"Uh..Yeas Mrs McKwas" He said looking really pale

with one more hard look at us she quickly makde her way down the staff room door.

I quickly grabbed my bag which was placed on the ground and made my way inside the lunch bar.

"Hay Bella" Rosalie said waving from across the room where she sat Next to Emmet,Jasper and Alice.

"How was English" Rosalie said looking at Alice for some reason

"Why do i get the feeling that, not just you Rosalie but everyone else here knows." I said taking a treat off from every ones tray and making my own lunch without getting in the long cue.

"Sorry Bells but you can't have my hot dog today" Emmet said taking it back and replacing with a bread stick, which caused me to poke my tounge a him

"Very lady like" Jasper said shaking his head

"Sorry dad" I isad teasing him back which caused Emmet to burst out his booming laugh.

"While as i was saying, i have the feeling that everyone-" I said playing with the bread stick.

"Well, most of us were in your English class, expect Emmet and Rosalie" Alice said looking a bit guilty.

"So..i hear things with Edward are getting steamy, is that true Bella?" She said moving her left eyebrow up and down.

"Speak of the devil and he appears" i said noticing Edward walking this way.

"Bella, that was a bit corny" Jasper said laughing at my glare at Edward.

"Oh, Edward deserves my cornnyness" I said smirking at him.

"Hay guys what up" Edward said putting his tray on the table

"No much just the same old roof above us" I said sighing

"HA ha hah ha hah ha" He said looking at me with more hate then he has done before.

With his look i grabbed the dark re apple which was on his tray and bit it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked looking surprised at everyone normal expressions.

"Sorry Edward, but if you stay at this table or any other table where i am present your tary is my tray" I said giving him my best friendly face i could possibly do which obviously was a glare.

"Sorry Ed man, but who ever comes in last gets to take one thing from our tray no matter what the conditions are." Emmet said trying to smooth things out with Edward.

The whole lunch time was spent with me and Edward staring at each other with venom in our eyes. To make things worser was that I was sitting net to him in a Small table for which had 2 couples closer to each other and 2 extras trying there best not to touch one bit.

The bell finnaly rang which seemed like centuries sitting in the lunchbar with Edward next to me. But still i would have him for the next 50 minutes for Biology. Everywhere we went we caused a sorry sight.

**Review, give me your thoughts. Oh and a clue for the next Chapter will be about Jacob and Pants Rankers...hmm? any ideas :0**


	11. Change of mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**Since I just updated yesterday for the first time in weeks...here is he next hope you guys love it.**

Stay Down

Chapter 11- Change of mind

**BPOV**

We all made our way to Bio where all of us where in the same class with Mr Mathews.

"Childreni expect to you sit with your partner at a table each" Mr Mathews said as everyone walked in.

"Great" Edward said while walking past me and sat to the table between Emmet's and Jasper's.

"Now, since were all settled in, we all know that this week is science week, which means each and everyone of yous are expected to carry out a experiment,investigation or a stall in anyway you want." He said looking around the room. "You and your partner will only have this week which is only 4 lessons plus your own time at home or after school to prepare your work before Friday."Everyone started talking, shouting out questions and complaining.

"Thats not enough time, Mr" Mike said raising his hand and speaking before he was even told to.

"You have a lot of time...Mike" Mr Mathews said looking at the roll he had with all the St Paul's boys pictures in his class.

"But-' Mike said

"Now i will leave all the work to you now and i will see the results on Friday" He said sitting down and turning on his email.

"OK Edward, i know we don't like each other that much-" I said

"Yes i know that" He said looking at me

"But i want to do well in this assessment and get the credits-"

"Yeah me too" He said nodding

"So i think we should lay low for a bit-"

"What?" He said more angry than confused.

"Like, you know be kind to each other cause-" I said trying to explain to him without giving him the wrong impression

"What do you want to stay down or something?" He said trying to move his hands like a gangsta raper or something

"Yes, and don't ever try to be a rap star...i can see the career path isn't for you" I said laughing.

"OK, i think i agree with you..only for this" He said smiling at me

"Deal?" I asked putting my hand out

"Deal" He said putting his hand out than drawing it higher when i was about to shake it

"Edward, its not funny give me your hand" I said trying to not get angry but laughing a bit.

"Reach it, if you want a deal" He said putting his hand high

"Ugh" I grunted reaching for his hand.

"Edward-" I said turning to look at him which his face was closer than i expected it to be. We stared at each other which i didn't notice his hand was within reach.His lips were all i could stare at. We continued staring at each other where i could feel heat rushing up to my face.

"Um...Bella i think we should get started with our work" He said not moving but still looking at my face

"Yeah i think so too" I said not realising my hands were on his arms, still looking.

after what seemed like a staring contest we both turned away avoiding each others stare.

"Okay what do you think we should do?" He said grabbing the folder and flipping through the pages of information about the task we were going to do

"Uhh...maybe we could do a model or something with a PowerPoint which has slides of explaining our project." I said looking at my nails which i definitely need to paint them.

"Yeah..i think i should write that down...like a brain storm" Looking at me but not my eyes.

"Yeah that's a god idea" I said leaning in closer to his left side to see what he was writing.

His body was warm which i was surprised he didn't push me away or something.His muscles tensed as i leaned in closer.My blush appeared just as he shifted a little but not moving away from me.

"You have nice handwriting" I said not realising i said it out loud. I quickly covered my mouth as he pretended to not hear it. I think i liked him when he was a Jerk and was mean. This was just awkward.

We continued like this which i blushed every time our hands made contact by accident. At the end we came up with the idea of us just doing a presentation which involved me doing a speech, stall and the slide show.

"What do you have next" I asked trying to break the silence which was so not me.

"I have classical studies" He said looking at his timetable. I pointed to A block which looked like a building from Harry Potter.

"Um thanks" He said not looking at me but walking of to his next class in silence

As he walked away, i noticed that i was staring after him feeling like he just slapped me. Was he angry at me for always being rude and sometime being a bitch to him. Or was it just that he didn't like me at all.

This had a bad affect on me as i kept thinking about Edward during PE where Mrs Willson thought i was sick seeing that i wasn't talking the whole lesson.

"Bells you OK?" Emmet asked messing my hair as i sat in the front seat

"What?" I said not noticing he was talking to me

"I said you OK?" He said looking a little worried

"Yeah I'm fine.." I said looking at Emmet

"You sure, you usually giggle when i ruffle your hair" He said turning on the Jeep but still looking at me.

"ha ha ha ha aha..there I'm laughing" I said reassuring him that i was fine.

"Bella-" He said warning me

"I was just joking..besides its movie night tonight with the girls I'm just thinking about what movie to watch" I said actually thinking about something else...more like someone else.

"Sure, what ever you say" He said beeping to th Silver Volvo and Jasper's new sports car.

**APOV**

"Oh Edward are you busy tonight?" Alice asked as she hopped in the front seat while checking her phone.

"What?" I said not realising she was talking to me nor asking me a question

" I said are you busy tonight- are you okay Edward, it looks like your in wonderland or something" She said shutting her phone and looking at me.

"Oh just thinking about something" I said whichwas true because all i could think of was Bella. Why do i even talk to her at school even she though shows no interest. Is it because I'm attracted to her or-

"Hello, Eward I'm talking to you" She said waving her small hands in my face.

"Oh, umm what did you say again" I said paying attention to her.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead seeing if i had a fever or something.

"No, I'm not busy and Alice I'm not sick" I said shaking my head away from her hand.

"I didn't even say you were sick jezz-" She said looking innocent

"Well you were thinking it" I said staring at the Jeep with Bella in the front seat.

"I need you to drive me to Bella's house" She said smiling for some reason

"Um don't you have your own car" Yeah i know i just want my lovely brother to drop me of...is that a crime?" She asked

"Well, my car doesn't run on free gas does it?" I said laughing a bit as she looked shocked for a while as she realised what i wanted

"I 'm not paying for your stupid gas for your stupid car" She said narrowing her eyes

"Okay then you drive yourself there" I said pretending to be hurt my the words stupid

"Hump...just drive Edward" Alice said while i played Read my mind by the Killers on the way home.

**BPOV**

It was Twilight outside as Rosalie arrived with a wave at Jasper then having a passionate kiss with Emmet

"Ew" I said covering my eyes while they still kissed "Guys, its not the end of the world...I'm sure Rosalie will still be here tomorrow..EMMET!" I said pulling Rosalie away from my big enormous brother who was pouting

"Now shoo!...you can't be here today" I said pushing him out the door

"But how come Jacob gets to stay" He said pointing at Jacob who just pulled up with his re rabbit mini car

"Well..because hes..well..." I said straggling with any excuse

"WOW" Emmet said looking at completely shocked. "Do i see a stuttering Bella?" He said while Jacob made his way next to him

"Who's stuttering" Jacob said looking at Emmet and Rosalie

"Bella is-" Emmet teasing and laughing

"WOW" Jacob said with is mouth open

"Oh just shut up! Emmet get lost and Jacob get inside" I said shutting the door on Emmet while pulling a still shocked Jacob in.

We settled on the couch where i told Rosalie that we were watching the note book which caused Rosalie to cry and Jacob to howl like a dog.

"Seriously guys if i knew it was movie night i wouldn't have come at all" He said hitting his head on the couch.

"Too bad Alice is going to be here soon and if you die tonight I'll make sure i bury you in a Jewish cemetery." I said wiping the fake tears that didn't come down.

"Ha ha ha ha aha aha ahahahahahaaaa" He said laughing sarcastically

"Jacob that was the longest laugh i ever herd you laugh" Rosalie said punching him in the arm

"HAhahahaha haahahaha hahahahaaha" Jacob said once again trying to annoy us

We all started laughing when Jacob started coughing after his laughing attempt

We than herd the door bell ring which caused me to Jump and open the door not bothering to put a T-shirt over my Pjs.

"ALICE!" I said expecting Alice but a shocked Edward with his mouth wide open was at the door instead.

"Umm...wheres Alice?" I said feeling completely naked and embarrassed.

"Uhh shes ri-" He said just as embarrassed as i am.

"RIGHT HERE" She said jumping from behind him which caused Edward to roll his eyes.

"Wow, my shopping came in handy..look at that ass Bella" She said slapping it while she ran into the house.

Why do i get the feeling that Alice planned all of this...i think theirs going to be more than one person dead tonight.

"Uhh..do you want to..come in" I said trying to be kind a bit.

"Its okay..i can tell your busy" He said looking at Jacob who was bare chested on the couch while acting like a dog with Rosalie and Alice telling him to fecth. "Tell Alice i'll pick her up when she rings me" He said avoiding my eyes again.

"Okay..see you" I said blushing with every word he said.

With that he walked to his Volvo which was parked behind the red rabbit

I gently closed the door where i leaned my head against it. I let out my breath causing me to relax more.I had the mental image of Edward walking away from me twice today.

"BELLA!" Jacobs scream caused me to jumb snapping from my little world into to my real one where i ran into the living room

"Coming!" I shouted as i made my way through to see a poor Jacob being held by Alice and Rosalie on the couch, Where Alice had her hands on Jacobs eyes forcing it to widen and watch the movie and Rosalie..on the other hand gripped his hands in a knot which looked pain full.

"I'LL GET HIS LEGS" I said grabbing his legs and sitting on them.

"You traitor! Bella how could you do this to me...i thought you loved me!" He said pretending to sound really hurt...which by the way ws really convincing.

"Well Jacob, its your fault for coming" I said looking at him with my evil smirk.

"Okay i give up i will behave my self and never tease you guys OR... tell anyone about the secret you will say today" He said looking really soory and sad.

"Hmm... Sure you can be free now" Alice said as we all let him go.

During the all of us cried, laughed and even sobbed against Jacob;s shoulder which caused him to cry because he didn't want to be around 3 girls with emotion problems.

"So where are the guys at..when you guys have this Movie night?" Jacob asked while Alice was crying on his shoulder

"Uhh...there usually at thirsty dog.. a bar in town" I said paying attention to the movie instead.

"How come i can't go" He said winning a little

"What?..are you serious..Jacob seriously you wouldn't want to go..The guys get pretty rough with each other and all with there collage friends and stuff." I said looking at him now

"Like how rough" He said getting more curious

Both Rosalie and Alice turned to Jacob giving him a worried look.

"mmm? you really want to go...is that right? I asked looking at him closely."Have you ever been ranked?" I asked looking at his blue jeans

"Ranked?"Jacob said looking really confused

I than looked at Rosalie and Alice giving the look if they knew what we were going to do next.

"GET HIM!" I shouted as Rosalie Tackled Jacob i hoped on his stomach while Alice was on his legs.

"Ugh! Guys this is not funny" Jacob said trying to get free

"I'm sorry in order to go to thirsty dog you have to be ranked." I said holding his hands down

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU GUYS ON ME!" he said looking angry

"Oh poor Jacob your find out in about 2 seconds" I said pouting

"Okay Bella you do the honors since i did it to mike last time" She said nearly vomiting remembering that awful memory.

"Trust me Jacob you thought you have reached the final stages of Puberty but this is the final process of being a MAN" I said grabbing his belt while Rosalie pulled his pants Down.

We ignored his girl like scream, while still holing him down.

At that moment we didn't hear anyone come in as we looked up Emmet,Jasper and Edward had their mouths opened.

"What the hell is this?" Jasper said looking at Alice while Emmet looked at Rosalie.

"Well we decided to rank him" Alice said looking shocked

"Alice..can you get of Jacob..he looks like he suffocating" Jasper said

"But Rosalie and Bells are on him too" She said winning a little

We all let Jacob go who was mentally shocked which no one bothered to laugh at his Hannah Montana boxers.

This was going to be a long night i thought to myself.

**Review pretty please :)?**


	12. What a night!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

_**Vocab -Ranked- being forced at a certain party mostly involved drunkenness which a person gets his/her pants pulled/stripped of them completely in front of a audience or crowd of friends to prove his/her loyalty. **_

**_--Don't expect too much from this chapter..._**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 12- What a night!**

**BPOV**

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I asked getting angry

"Well, when we arrived at Thirsty Dog, Emmet here forgot his wallet and so we decided just to all come back since you girls are here" Jasper said while kissing a smug Alice on the check.

"Well, didn't you consider that us girls wanted time to ourselves, alone." Rosalie said glaring at Emmet who had his hand over her shoulder.

After we decided to rank Jacob who by the way, has recovered from his mental state, the boys decided for our own good ,that they will spend movie night with us. Isn't that great..how am i supposed to talk openly about cert in things if my big brother and Jasper plus Edward was here!!

Once again, in a very cliche way I was stuck between Edward and Jacob on the sofa, in the middle.

"So what lame Chick flick we're gonna watch tonight?" He said rubbing his hand getting excited

"What?" All three of us said getting more pissed which Jacob said it in a way which was afraid for Emmet...obviously experienced with our moods of movie night.

"Uh man, you shouldn't have said that..."Jacob said looking at Emmet while shaking his head.

"What, What did i say?" He said mocking us

"Change what you said Emmet" I said giving him my warning tone

"Oops..that's right" He said hitting his head "Okay, What stupid phys co chick flick movie are you watching now" He said with a fake sigh" Is that what-"

Wiith out realising it, Emmet didn't notice the pillow aimed straight at his face while he was talking.

Emmet then glared at our couch, which held 3 scared looking people of Edward me and Jacob

"WHO THREW THAT?" He asked looking at each of us with so much scariness that it got to the point where you could tell Emmet was only joking.

At that moment Edward pointed at me while i pointed at Jacob and he pointed at Edward.

That's when Hell let loose.

We each grabbed the cushion nearest or pillow where movie night was meant to happen. As soon as i got up i was straight away knocked down by the V pillow.

"JACOB YOU ASS!" I screamed as i turned to hit Jacob who i noticed he was on the other side of the room hitting Emmet on the bum while on the ground.

What tha- I thought before i herd a loud chuckle behind me. Edward stood with the pillow in his hand laughing while holding his stomach. Thats it, I'm getting him back for all the times he called me names of teased me. I ran as hard as i could tackling him in the stomach causing us to land on the blankets near the love seat.

"This...hit...is...hit...for...hit...calling me...knickers" I said hitting him, mostly everywhere i could which caused him to laugh. He then grabbed the pillow which was about to touch his face pulling it from my hands which caused me to fall forward on top of him. He then took the chance of hitting me everytime i stood up which by the way meant i would go back down.

"What?...hit...can't stand up...swan?...hit" He said hitting me while laughing.

I then grabbed his legs but his hands were too quick for mine where he grabbed my hands and pulled me on the ground. I rolled over seeing a free pillow near Alice's foot where her and Jasper were busy trying to get each other down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Charlie said walking into the front to discover seven crazy teenagers who obviously recked his whole living room

"Umm..dad were just having movie night" Emmet said while being covered by Rosalie and Jacob on the floor.

"Movie night? tonight?..sorry kids but today's the League final between Storm and Manly." He said taking his belt and gun out.

"THE FINALS?" The guys said looking more excited.

"Yeah you guys can watch, but only if you clean this miss up" He said walking into the kitchen.

Without hesitation Emmet,Edward,Jasper and Jacob all jumped up from where they lay to tidying the whole living room before Charlie would come back.

"Boys" I said rolling my eyes while us girls silently walked up to my room.

...thirty minutes later...

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie said while throwing the same ball up and down on the bed for about the millionth time.

we have been sitting here clearly bored and not knowing what to do since the boys were watching the stupid NRL final.

"Why don't we play dress up-" Alice said looking at me with a evil grin

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "NO!, NO AND NO AND NOPE NEVER!" i said looking like a mad women about to give birth

"Wow calm down Bella, you looked like you were actually gonna kill me for real" Alice said sighing seeing to get the message about her obsession with make overs.

"How about we put some music on and start dancing?" I said looking through my CD collection

"WHAT? that's not fair just because you can dance doesn't mean us have to dance as well, we look like losers next to you!" Rosalie complained while shooting glares at me.

"Jezzz... fine, screw that, who cares." I said jumping on the bed where Rose was lying on

"So..." Alice said

"So?" I said

"So!" Rosalie shouted

"So..." Alice again said about to speak.

"So?" I said trying to connect with her

"So-" Alice said again

"ALICE JUST SPILL IT, I WON'T BITE YOU!" i said a bit annoyed

"Well... whats up with you and Edward?" She said looking at me with the OH laalaa look

"Yeah what is up with you and Edward?" Rosalie said looking excited about this topic

"What?..what are you guys on about, there is nothing between me and Edward!" I asked rolling my eyes

"Sure Bella, there's nothing going on between you and Edward...you guys just like staring at each other that's all" Rosalie said mocking me while Alice giggled

"Look, i'm gonna say this once and for all...THERE-IS-NOTHING-BETWEEN-US-AT-ALL." I said saying every word carefully.

"Okay, then what about you guys back in the living room, you guys were on each other like there was no time for tomrrow or something." Alice said "And you, were hitting him about everywhere...even down there" She said whispering the last words looking down.

"EW! that's pretty discussing..ugh" I said holding my head "Thanks a lot guys now I'm gonna suffer from Edwards down there syndrome of nasty images in the head" I said shaking my head. Both Alice and Rosalie giggled more as they saw the blush appear on my checks.

"I think we should just go back to the guys"Alice said smiling

"And why is that?" I asked curious about that smile

"Because i know its going to be fun" She said already her and Rose at the door

Sigh "Sure whatever you say boss" I said trailing behind

The lights were off and the light of the television glowed through the door way out to the front door. Charlie was fast a sleep on the couch with a can of coke in his right hand and M n M's on the other.

The boys where sitting together on the floor infront of charlie all staring at the Tv like some kind of god or something.

"FORWARD PASS!..That's a forward pass re ff!!...oh come on!" Emmet shouted at the television

"No that was a knock on, how could you not see that!" Edward said disagreeing with Emmet

"No your both wrong there was nothing wrong with that pass,nor a knock on." Jasper said not moving his head from the TV. "How can it be a knock on if he didn't drop the ball" He said now looking at Edward.

"Yeah, i think i have to agree with Jasper right here, there was nothing wrong...i think you guys just want Storm to win badly so you guys can win the bet." Jacob said high fiveing Jasper who was next to him.

"What bet?" I said as we all walked and stood in front of the TV blocking the television.

This caused shouts,grunts and even a pillow chucked at us to move out of the way.

"Move out of the way!" Emmet said jumping up and down with his knees

"Okay, but you guys have to let us watch as well, that means explaining to us about the game" I said as we all sat before the guys coud reply.

"OK THEN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Jasper said getting eager

Rosalie quickly was at Emmet's side, while Alice shoved me on Edward's back.

"What the hell, Bella!" Edward said as I landed on his head "What the hell are you doing?" He asked claearly angry.

"Well, you can say that to your sister, who pushed me" I snapped looking at Alice who was already next to Jasper

"Bella I was over here, how can I push from here" She said faking her worried looking

"Alice you were just behind me" I said pointing at the spot she was standing.

"Just forget it, I knew it wasn't you" Edward said focusing on the game.

Edward was on the ground on his elbows looking at the TV. His face looked like he was somewhere else instead of the game. He turned and looked at me beside him with a con-fussed look.

"What?" He said looking at me

What was going I to say, ' I was admiring your face, trying to figure what you mean..what you really want' I nearly said except I said this. "Well, I was waiting for you to explain to me about the game" I said using this as a excuse.

He then moved a little bit over avoiding Jacobs snoring which was harmonizing with Charlies Alto's snoring as well.

"Fine I'll explain...But you have to speak when I say so, cause I know your a mouth full-" He said sighing before I cut him of

"That's not fair how am i-" I said protesting

"Stop, I said speak when I want you to" He said rolling his eyes

"What-" I said trying to reason with him

"Did you just hear what I said?" He asked looking like a school teacher than a normal young adult.

I nodded, thinking before I would speak, as they would say.

...A while later...

"And now you can speak" He said after the long talk he did about NRL games and rules. Was I really paying attention to him? YES, it wasn't boring like I expected it to be but interesting. The way Edward explained was what caught me and made me awake through the whole second half. You could tell how passionate he was about it, by the way he used his words to describe and also his body language. We ended up getting closer than before during the whole lesson about a sport game.

"So you only have five chances with the ball, if the other team tackles you down?" I said making sure I was right.

"Correct, but only five chances before you score and touch the try line" He said "But, if the other team gets penalised against you, you can have 5 more chances no matter where you are in the field" He said looking at me with a smile

"Wow, no wonder dad and Emmet are always watching until three in the morning" I said happy that I got to learn new things today.

"Yeah I know" He said looking at his watch.

"Alice, I think we should go now before Mum and Dad think we're at some strip club or something." Edward said getting up.

"Yeah, Rose I think we should go too" Jasper said kissing a pouting Alice on the lips.

Everyone went of each holding their loved one wich left me and Edward behind to walk. We both stared straight a head making no eyes contact

_Say something! Anything..oh look his going to his car say something..._

"Edward?" I said in a small voice which was impossible for him to hear

"Yes, Bella" He said turning around to look at me

His face showed hope, where his eyes were locked with mine. He looked like he needed a goodnight sleep maybe...

"Um..thank you for ah..teaching me today" I said struggling with what words I would say.

"Anytime" He said nodding and slowly hopped in his Volvo with a smiling Alice in the front seat.

I silently waved at Alice and Rosalie both in their brothers cars as they drove of leaving me and Emmet standing there.

"So, what are we going to do with Jacob?" Emmet said putting his hand around my shoulder

"Sorry what?" I said not paying attention but thinking about something else

"Never mind I'll deal with it" Emmet said sighing

As we both walked in I couldn't stop thinking. Was it just me or has Edward suddenly change into a whole different person? You can't just be a bad boy and wake up the next day a be someone else..could you? My thoughts drifted of to the night as I dreamt about him.

**Review, press the blue button and type. Pretty please?? :)**


	13. A late call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**-There has been a few questions involving Jacob and his sexuality.Yes he is gay if you didn't notice Bella talking about it in early chapters.I know most of the chapters a dominated with Bella's Point of View but still if i use too many of the others it will give away all the ideas i have for fruture chapters...you know? another reason is that its a Edward and Bella story, if i have Emmet's point of view a lot, for example you are more likely to read all about him and Rosalie and Bella but no Edward...see what i mean? and keep in mind about Edward and Italy...That's it from me...you won't hear me until i get the reaction when i finally shoot the bullets in this story...heheheheeeeee :P**

_-This chapter is a much more serious one then all the others I have._

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 13- A late call**

**EPOV**

My hands gripped the staring wheel with so much force my knuckles were pale white crawling up my hands. My eyes were straight on the road thinking. Thats what i been usually doing since i got back from Italy.

Did it bother me that i couldn't have the girl i couldn't have? did my thoughts even make sense at all to me anymore?. The digit numbers on the small clock above the cd player flashed the numbers 11:30 in a constant rhythm as my headlights pushed its way down the road. Alice's head slowly drifted to the window as her eyes slowly closed. My thoughts kept betraying me as i could only think of one thing...more like person..yeah Bella.

The way she listened while i explained was a shock because i expected her to at least talk or sout even slap me, since she as a habit of just talking her way through. Was she talking her way through my head?...

The kitchen lights were still on as i turned the ignition of and made my way in the house.

"Hay son" Carlise said nodding towards me while Esme, my mother gave a warm hug.

"You've been out a while, what have you been up too?" Carlise always so protective asked while putting his mug in the sink

"I was wacthing the game at Emmets house" I said grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

"I guess Alice is staying with Bella" Esme sighed "She should have called..i was a bit worried she told me-

"UH!" I screamed more like grunted as i remembered that Alice was still a sleep in the front seat in my Volvo

"Whats wrong dear" Esme said looking worried

Before i could make one move, a angry Alice walked looking like she could kill

"That wasn't very funny Edward..you know how much i'm afraid of the dark and you left me out there!" She hissed at me

"Sorry Alice..i just was on my own world on the way back home" I said clearly telling the truth. My checks turned red as i saw both my parents shocked looks and Alice's little angry face.

"Alice, seriously i didn't do it on purpose" I said looking sorry

"Alice, honey...i think Edward is telling the truth" She said sitting Alice down.

"Fine, i was just scared cause i woke up and it was completely dark with no one around" She said sighing

What was wrong with me, its like my thoughts has taken me deep and once i'm sucked in i don't notice my outside world.

I once again apologized to Alice while Esme and Carlise both went to bed.

"Its ok Edward, i could tell you were thinking 'bout something" She said giving me a kiss on the check and taking herself to bed as well.

There was exactly one thousand and thirty four little wholes that i counted before i herd the familiar ring of my cell-phone. I quickly looked at the call to see the person i just needed, Tanya isn't that great?..Not

"Hello, you have reached Hot line services...how may i help you?" I said trying to do my best French accent i could do

"Hotline services?...wow..well i think i would like to talk to a single male please, wait are you single...you must be so-" Tanya said not even stopping to take a breath..what is it with this women?

"Tanya! what do you want!?" I hissed making sure my family wouldn't hear at this time of night.

"oh my you even know my name!...say we meet up?-" Tanya said not realising that it was a joke.

"Tanya stop, its me Edward OK?" I said trying to control my breathing which helped the screaming...i hope.

"Edward? you do hotline? Eddie baby i missed you so much-" She said clearly faking her tearless sobs

"Tanya, what the heck do you want? It's freak in two in the morning and i need my sleep" I said getting really pissed at her.

"OH Eddie, you always had a temper during your sleep, remember the time you were at my house and you had a temper in bed when we were doi-" Tanya said "That was like last week wasn't it?" She said giggle at the thought.

"Tanya, if you do not get to the point then i'll hang up" I said getting fed up with her

"Fine, Eddie i want you to drop me off to the dancing lessons and pick me up this whole term" She said chainging her tone. Could she be more stupid then this

"No" I said not bothering to tell her how lame that was, to call your ex boyfriend at 2 pm at night asking for a ride.

"Are you sure about that Edward, because i know you wouldn't mind me telling my dance class how eager you were in bed, how you desperately begged on your knees" Tanya said clearly by the sound of her voice you could tell that she knew she had me. Not physically though

"Edward you still there?...you've gone quite cat caught your tongue, Eddie?" She said laughing

"Tanya, so you seriously think that they would even bother listen to your lies? I mean why would your Dance class even listen?" I said hoping she would fall for this excuse

"Well Edward..i mean Eddie well everyone knows how gossip traves faster then Bacteria" She said singing the last words and let me tell you they weren't on key.But this was not time for laughing since some chick i dumped tried to get me back by black mailing.

"Is this silence the new way of saying yes?" She asked clearly knowing how i was lost with words

"Yes, Tanya" I said through my teeth

"OH that is SO sweet, I'll see you tomorrow after school ok?..wait you know i go to the public school...Cook High, well you know where it is,Bye love ya" She said rushing her words and hanging up before i could even think what she told me.

I was woken up when I felt cool liquid running down my face which caused me to jump in shock and seeing a smug Alice with a cup in her hand.

"Wh-hat time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes and feeling that my back was aching.

"It's eight 'o clock, Edward hurry up we only have half an hour left before school starts" She said putting the cup down on the night stand and walking out of the room leaving me to get dressed.

I drove twice the speed I usually drove which meant I would get to AGGS in less then 10 minutes which we only had.

"You slept like a dog last night" Alice said shaking her head while texting to somebody

"Really?" I said being sarcastic

"Yeah, you woke the whole neighbour hood with your howling" She said looking at me while putting her phone away.

"I don't howl-" I said surprised

"OK then, you were whining" She said rolling her eyes

"What i don't even howl in my sleep" I said still shocked

"Edward, it was only last night...you must had a really bad dream for you to you know" She said patting my arm to comfort me

We just went through the gates as the bell rang for the first bell which left us with only 5 minutes to get to our class.

Wednesday, i had Biology than Gym.

I looked and searched through the crowds to see if the person i thought all night about was here.

Was i this stupid, i feels like I'm a stalker or something.

I quickly walked faster to eager to get to class not noticing Jessica linking her arms with mine.

"Hay Edwrad, you excited for the party tonight?" She asked looking up at me with a smile.

That's right the party, how could i forget Jessica asked me to come a bit early...

"I'm more than excited" I said giving her my best smile i usually used on my admires like Jessica.

"Oh , i can't wait for you to come over" She said winking at me while we walked in to Bio.

As i walked in and turned to my seat i was furiously meet with brown eyes glaring at me.

**BPOV**

The sun was what i liked the most,not like the rain in my home town. I didn't know if this was real or not. The vision was more real then any dream i had. Was this even a dream?

Edward stood at my front door. His hear was messy as always.His left hand was in his pocket, his eyes were on me. The look he had on was something i couldn't tell, Love? was it?

His smile widen like he just saw me for the first time. He shuffled his feet looking nervous all of sudden. His head snapped up as i said his name. "Edward" i said with more sense to it then

i said before. He moved forward spreading his arms out. His skin looked like it glowed through the sun as i moved forward into his arms. As i moved with a smile i didn't notice someone else

was already in his arms. They looked happy where they stared into each others eyes like anyone who loved someone did. What was going on? He laughed his laugh not like the laugh he did when he always

teased me. This wasn't right! She didn't belong there! Someone else did...I shouted his name "EDWARD!, EDWARD" but what i saw frightened me most he walked away. As they walked away the girl turned around. I clearly

knew that face. Jessica stood there with her face clearly laughing. Edward didn't turn back but kept walking away...

My eyes flicked open to realise that during my nightmare my covers and blankets were on the ground while my head was on the down side of my bed.

What had gone into me. Its not like i liked Cullen..did i? Ugh i don't think so. That's what players do...they act like their the perfect guy for you and you fall for them and then boom

you die because he plays on you. But Edward seems different. The way he talks nevermind the time he teases me hes really a nice guy. Was i falling for Cullen like every other girl?

UGH! what wrong with me...i keep asking myself questions.I guess i like this Edward better than the other.The dream i had to be honest really hurt when he turned and never looked.

Maybe i should try for real and get to know him better, maybe during Bio.

During the drive to school Emmet distracted me from my lingering thoughts.

"You seem quite then usuall" Emmet said looking at me while slowing the Jeep down

"OH I decided to stop polluting the air with my carbon dioxide" I said looking at him

"uhh you still have it" He laughed shaking his head.

"No seriously, I worried about you, its not that your quite but you seem sort of sad this morning" He said pushing the gear when the traffic lights turned a bright green.

What was I supposed to tell him. I had a bad dream about your friend who walked away from me. That sounds so retarded it doesn't even explain why i'm sad.

"Oh I get it" Emmet said nodding his head "Is it guy problems? Because I can give you some tips on how to impress what ever guy you like but first I need to approve and all" He said smiling at the thought of scaring that guy I would date, which by the way he does all the time.

"Emmet" I said a bit more happy that my brother was always fun to talk to "Do you know how much you sound like dad" I said shaking my head laughing at Emmet's shocked look

"Yeah, its all in the Genetics" He said shrugging

"Really, are you sure its the genetics?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Well, it goes back further in the summer of 1989 when I was conceived-" He said smirking

"Ew, yuck Emmet stop I don't want to have a menatl of our parents" I said while covering my ears.

Emmet laughed his booming laugh which I was sure you could hear across the planet.

Emmet carefully parked his Jeep his car next to someones BMW, how strange the only flashy cars that usually came were Hales and Culllens plus the Jeep Emmet had.

I glanced around to see if Aliceor Rosalie were here. Emmet spotted Rosalie and Jasper down at the shelters where we greeted them. I once again glanced around seeing if the silver Volvo has arrived.

The vibration of my phone snapped me from searching to realise that it was from Alice.

_Be there in a couple minutes,_

_Ed woke up late... don't stress and _

_stop trying to look for us!_

_Love Alice :)_

I replied back smiling at Alice's message.

_Re: i'll b timing, I didn't even notice._

_you make me sound like some stalker, Alice. _

_Love you too...see you n Bio. _

I quickly sent it like it would hurry them up. I then told everyone that I would be going to class which involed samll jokes from Em about how I must be attractive to Mr Mathews. ew. The bell rang

which I sat at me and Edward's table. Alice then walked in looking like she was running.

"Wow, Alice that was quick" I said looking at her in shock

"Well, yeah my brother drives twice the speed I do, so you get the idea." She said sitting down next to Jasper.

Edward decided to walk in. I put on the best grin I could give but then I realised he was holding Jessica where she linked her arms in his...just like the dream. Ugh, I couldn't feel this at the moment I wouldn't let the feeling ruin me like it did before. So all I did was I give him the glare I had to cover up how sad and hurt I was at what I saw where he meet my look.

**Review, I would love to hear from you and your thoughts :)**


	14. Enemies and Lovers, no difference

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Sm does!**

_**-**another serious chapter...keep expecting them until I say so._

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 14-** Enemies and Lovers, no difference

**EPOV**

Jessica slided her hand trailing down my arm as she went of to her seat.Everything at the moment wasn't usefull to me.

All I saw was Bella's glare which put me off the spot as I walked and sat down. Her eyes followed me as I sat down next to her.

"Hay" I said trying to make talk. But all I got back was the ' are you crazy look' .

What was wrong with her anyway? Last time I saw her she was all happy and not such a pain like she was before. She slightly moved away from me looking away now. Boy were we going to have a good lesson today weren't we?.

"Ok, by now you all should all be in the draft stage where you and your partners are ready to do practical." Mr Mathews said making sure everyone understood what to do.

I turned to see Bella already at work without glancing at me. Her hair was in a pony tale with a brown clip which looked like it could easily be blended with her shiny hair. Her checks had a faded pink. Her skin was a creamy colour which looked like out from a Cosmo photo-shot.

"Is there something you want from my hair or something?" She asked without looking at me

"No, there isn't-" I said slightly embarrassed she caught me.

"Then I think you should go back to work" She said sharply shoving paper to my desk.

Why the sudden change? are you always like this..today your uber-bicth and then tomorrow your kind and intelligent?! I really wanted to shout.

"What? is there something wrong with my face now?" She asked once again noticing I haven't moved yet.

"Yeah, there is" I said getting pissed at how she just had a mood change.

She quickly glared at me then went back to drafting our project.

Her checks brighten with her blush getting angry at my comment. There wasn't anything on her face...why would she believe that? Did she even look at herself and notice how pretty her face is...No how beautiful it was.

The whole day continued with both of us making small talk when it came to school work, but other then that we ignored each others eyes for the whole day.

Well, it was lucky I'm only here until school back in Italy would start again.

"Edward" Alice said singing her way into the car.

"Sorry Alice, I'm really busy I have to go pick someone up" I said hopping in the car

"Well, I know I just came by to say drive safely and make sure you don't crash or anything" She said smiling at me

"Sure you did" I said being sarcastic

"Ok, I came to get my phone.. I left it in your car, since your too busy" She said quickly grabbing her B phone from the pocket on the dash board. "I'm gonna get a ride with Jazz and Rose, if your worried about me or anything" She said slamming the passenger door.

I sighed looking at my rear mirror to see the brown haired girl in the big Jeep drive down Howe st.

Cook high wasn't that hard to find. It was the next town in La Push where it was closer to the beaches than Forks was. I ignored the stares as I parked the Volvo hopping out to get fresh air before the talented Tanya came.

"Can someone tell me why a St Paul-_er_ has the nerve to step onto Cook ground?" A tall lean guy about my age with long black hair, reminds me of Jacob shouted.

This caused some people to change there glances at my Volvo into glares in my direction.

"Why don't you take your rich little ass back to St Paul's" He sneered steeping closer.

"Why don't you shut your whole before I do it myself" I sneered back surprised at how straight forward he came on me.

His jaw was sit, while everyone gasped at the words that flowed out my mouth.

There were at lest 4 to 6 boys standing behind him while we glared at one another.

"Edward?" A husky voice said making me turn to see who it is

"Jacob?" I said once again surprised.

"Dude, you have some nerve..what are you doing here?" He said walking up to me and giving me one of those hand shakes guys do.

"Jacob, you know him?" The guy with long black hair, well most of them had long black hair said in a disgusted voice.

"Cool it Sam, hes a friend of mine" Jacob said nodding to his friends to back off.

"Opps, I forgot you had friends with those St Paul's guys" He said like it was hard for him to even pronounce our school name.

"Sam, I said to cool it or get lost" Jacob said embarrassed on my behalf.

"Why would I listen to you?, have you decided to turn your back on your brothers down here in Cook?" The boy who's name was Sam. Was some sounded like a pack leader or something? Jezz...I bet he needs chill pills.

"Jake I think you should listen" The boy behind Sam said looking a bit worried.

The mood was intense we didn't even notice Tanya and her screaming while running towards me.

"EDWARD!" She screamed while running half jumping on me

This caused Jacob to look weirdly at me then back to the boy named Sam.

"Tanya?, what are you doing get away from there" Sam said looking at how Tanya had her arms wrapped around me.

"Tanya, get in the car" I murmured to her warning of what might come next.

"What, no Edward please-" She said rubbing herself against me

"Tanya, I said get in the car" I hissed getting pissed of

With that she angrily open the door to the passenger seat and hopped in.

"Sam, just back of ok? I can handle him myself" Jacob said a bit angry

Sam gave me one more glare at me before he mentioned to the others to leave. "Just make sure to tell your prep friends to never stand on Cook land before they wash their feet." He said smirking while walking away

This caused me to want beat my fist on his face..

Jacob was about to come to my defence when I cut him off.

"Wash your mouth before you say Prep, I'll be here everyday until end of term that's when you can say it" I said getting angrier saying every word with so much venom I thought I could turn myself into a vampire right there.

That's when we both looked at each other and a second later we both charged

"Wow, Edward calm down" Jacob said holding me back with his long arms before I could rip Sam's face out.

On the other side another guy was holding Sam back as they tried to cool him down.

"Come on, lets get you in the car" Jacob said pulling me by the collar and putting me in my own car. He then hopped in the back seat jumping when he saw Tanya at the front seat.

"Edward, baby you ok?" She asked while patting my leg then trailing up to my thigh.

"Tanya, let him get some air will yeah?" Jacob said giving Tanya the evils.

I quickly glanced back in the rear mirror giving Jacob a thank-you glance before turning on the ignition and driving to Tanya's dance lessons.

"So you dropping Tanya to dance lessons?" Jacob asked looking out the window

"What? How... are you some mind reader or something?" I asked not being bothered being surprised any more.

"No, I have dance lessons with her as well" He said relaxing in the back seat with his hands over the seats.

"Thanks, for..uh you..know for what happened back there" I said thankful he was there.

"No, probs beside your new here, listen I know someone hasn't told you about the rules we have here. I'm surprised the guys haven't told you yet" He said looking at out the window.

"What rules?" I said pushing Tanya's hands away from my lips

"Well, not a rule its just that your part of society or School don't drive down these areas where Cook High is" He said now looking at me. "See, we don't get a long...more like our great grandparents don't get along and back then when there were a lot of fights we were banned from your area and same aplies to yous" He said looking like he explained this a thousand times.

"But aren't you always at Emmet's or Jasper's house?" I asked looking confused

"Yeah, but not at your school grounds am I?" He said laughing at how I said he was always at Emmets' and Jasper's house.

"Wow we are here already?" Jacob said his eyes getting bigger "Thanks Edward, catch you some time" He said walking out to the dance studio.

I once again felt Tanya's hands rest on mine as she grabbed my face and kissed me like she would die of cancer tomorrow. Her hands gripped my head through my hair which made it difficult to pull back.

Her mouth hugged mine getting deeper as her hands went as well.

"SHIT, TANYA UGH!" I said pulling back. I then turned around to see Bella looking at me with a surprised face from outside.

What was she doing here? did she do dancing as well. Oh god look at her. she fits perfectly the way she is.

"Man-hoe" She mouthed, then she gave me a disgusted look walking inside the dance studio.

"I guess things haven't changed" I murmured to myself.

"I know it hasn't" Tanya said placing her hands on my pants.

Again.

**BPOV**

What I saw disgusted me more then any feeling did. Yes I spent my whole day ignoring and never making eye contact then none other then Edward. I tried my best convincing myself that I didn't like him. This worked better as I told myself "Cheer up Bella, its not like hes the only man left in the world" or " Cheer up Bella, you'll find a man...there are many fishes in the sea". I know so cliche isn't it?. The whole day I was completely over Edward.. I wasn't even really attractive to him..was I?. But I was frozen seeing this sight that I know that everything I prepared myself, was just ruined. Just shattered in many pieces. I can't believe this simple stupid kiss could have this effect on me. I wasn't used to it, No! I was sick of it and any little inch of it and every surface I could feel I was sick of it. Just sick, dangerously sick.It hit me every time they moved together, it looked like some make out session turning out into some porn show.

Then he pulled away clearly out of breath which I noticed the girl was Tanya. He saw my face harden and looked surprised with his mouth open.

"Man hoe" I snared knowing he didn't even hear me. I sharply walked off not even caring about people saying hi to me or talking to me. I couldn't hear them. I was completely shut from out from them. Only one thing wasn't, Edward well at lest mentally I'm not. The Edward in my head was different.

"Hay Bells" Jacob said once again like always placed a hand on my shoulders.

"Hay" I said with no emotion.

"Why the sad look?" He said trying to make me smile like a good friend he was.

"Just had a bad day" I said sighing

"Yeah, your get over it" He said patting my head

I don't think I'll ever get over it I nearly said, but I have learnt when to keep my mouth shut even for some people who think is impossible for me.

Dance lesson went by quick since I wasn't surprised by the guys from St Paul's and my school knew about the party at Jessica's house. Everyone keept quite about it, being careful Eric our dance teacher wouldn't use that for an excuse to keep us in longer. I ignored when Tanya walked in having a smirk on her face. What were they back together? Edward was the same guy who dropped her off while she was crying. I was shut from my thoughts when Eric told me to focus.

"Focus Bella" He said then telling us to do the same move again

"Thanks a lot Swan" Snickered Tanya. Surprised with my reaction because I didn't have any, so she said it again. "Thanks a lot Swan!" She shouted

"Sorry what?.. I don't really pay attention to Skanks much" I said

This caused everyone to laugh and to my utter surprise Eric giggled which made us stop laughing and steared at him.

"Uh.. I think thats enough today" He said clearly embarrased "You worked hard...class dismissed" With that he quickly went to his office.

We were all frozen staring at his office door.

"I said class is finished" He said coming out of his office knowing that we were still standing there with our mouths open.

"Wow, what was that" Angela asked as we walked to our locker rooms

"I don't know, I haven't seen him dismiss us so quickly" I said while I packed my clothes in my bag

"So you going to the party" She asked looking excited

"Yeah, guess so since everyone of my friends are going" I said not really feeling like going.

"You don't seem excited" She said looking at me

"Oh, trust me I am" I said as we made our way out.

"Alice, I am not going to wear that" I said pointing my finger at the top Alice wanted me to wear.

"Alice, I'll be overdressed and all" I said as I stomped my feet on the ground.

"Bella, trust me it's not, all the guys will be crossing their legs when they see you" She said which caused me to laugh.

"Yeah their gonna cross their legs because they will get scared at this top wich would make them want to pee" I said still lughing.

"No, I think Edward would-" Alice said looking up like she was dreaming.

"Alice" I said with a sharp tone "What did I tell you?" I said getting angry

"You said you liked Edward, but you don't want to cause hes-" She said without taking a breath as usual.

"No not that part, the other" I said tapping my left foot on the carpet

She sighed and said "You said, more like warned me to stay out of this, don't try to put you and him together because it could never be...blah blah and then you told me to don't tell anyone else because you might just kill me and that's about it." She said looking at me

"Yes your right, I did say stay out of it which means don't do this just to make Edward see me, thats just what he does to every other girl. He sees them like that!" I said sort of growling her.

Alice's face softened as she took in the words I said. She carefully sat down throwing the top over her head. Wow I thought.

"Come here" She said while patting the spot beside her.

I sat next to her where she put her arms around my shoulders in a comforting way.

"I know how you feel" She said rubbing my back

"You do?" I asked surprised because I only remembered telling her why I looked so down but she guessed the rest of it.

"Yeah, you feel like you want him, but its just the way he is, that is stopping you from getting him. But the thing is Bella, you won't know it but your friends do.Your afraid of getting hurt again after Jacob" Shes said looking uncomftable mentioning the whole Jacob problem. She stared at me ready for my reaction but nothing came. I was too overwhelmed to even feel the heat on my face.

"Carry on" I said turning to look at her.

"If you feel strongly about him then, I might think you might be in love" She said looking serious then ever.

"What?" I said

"I know its weird, but you are if you don't know it" She shutting her mouth for me. "Look, why don't we forget everything, forget Edward and his skanks and just have fun. Get yourself distracted have a great time, besides that James guy was sort of looking at you in Bio" She said giggling

"How can I forget-" I said protesting

"I said try" Alice said looking for another top.

"Yes, I'll try" I said pushing all this negative feeling away and bringing the good inside. "OK, give me that top, I think I want to wear it" I said looking at a smiling Alice. What caught me was the reflection on her mirror behind her.

It was me, and a smile.

**You know the drill, Review.**


	15. Mission impossible at a party scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

- _Half serious...i think_

**Thanks PEEF, I didn't notice I spelled Emmett that way.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 15- **Mission impossible at a party scene.

**BPOV**

The music was loud, bodies swayed, hands waved together with the bass. People crowded the big couches, mostly couples clearly not paying attention but doing their own thing...

"Alice are you OK?" I asked looking at her

"Well, yeah" She said glaring at me.

"Are you sure, do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" I asked looking at her weird position.

"NO! I'm dancing!!" She said still dancing but glaring at my laughing face.

Her knees where together while her hands were on her lap. Her back was hitched back into a low curve while she popped her chest up and down.

"Wow" I said looking at her, it was so bad I couldn't even laugh.

"Alice, you seriously need to know the difference between going to the toilet and dancing at a crap party" I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, your just jealous" She said now putting her hands in the air.

"Sure,sure" I said getting up and just moving my legs.

Emmett and Rosalie were busy dancing at the corner where Rosalie was shaking her bum while Emmett made the slapping move. _Ugh_

Jasper on the other hand was talking to some friends of his from Texas. I turned looking at the mirrors in the wall, clearly admiring the artwork when I noticed someone watching me. My eyes met theirs as I looked at his face, Edward stared back while his arms was on Jessica's hips and her lips on his neck. I automatically turned my whole body in the other direction blending my self in the deep crowd.

"Alice, I'm just going to be on the other side for a while, OK?" I said whispering in her ear.

"You want me to come with you?" She said looking worried.

"No, I'll be fine besides Jasper's coming towards you" I said looking at Jasper then back at her.

"Careful 'k?" She said holding my arm I quickly smiled at her and nodded my head towards Jasper's.

I pushed myself into the crowd on the dance floor which had students mostly from Paul's and Aggs.

I noticed Mike who was dancing with a girl in my English class. Ben and Angela were holding hands clearly out of beat. I'll have to talk to Angela back at school...how could she be out of time to the rhythm?. I was so busy looking at everyone I knew I jumped feeling a hot grip on my arm.

"Bells, its just me" Jacob said smiling down at me.

"You scared me, don't do that please" I said putting my hand on my chest feeling the loud thud of the beating.

"Promise" He said crossing his fingers while hugging me.

"So you ready tonight?" He asked

"What?" I said clearly confused

"Don't tell me yo don't know" He said grunting

"Well, I don't know what you mean, which means no" I said pulling my left eyebrow up.

"Ugh..well we're dancing in about..um mm two or so minutes" He said shrugging knowing I would obviously over-react.

"WHAT!, who said this? The whole crew isn't even here Jacob!!" I said hitting him in the shoulder

"Who's even going to lead us...what about music huh?" I said looking very angry telling by Jacobs face.

"Calm down...I have everything sussed, everyone is here except Tanya, Leah and Eric plus I told them.. The music I have right here" He said holding a clear CD in this hands.

"Jacob, you can't just tell me this last minute" I said shaking my head clearly angry enough I couldn't shout.

"Who's our leader?" I asked can't be bothered shouting at him.

Jacob looked away pretending not to hear me.

"Jacob, who's our leader?" I asked trying to look at his face.

He turned in my direction with a nervous look on his face. He first hesitated scratching his head avoiding my glaring eyes.

"Well..you" He said now looking at my shocked face. Before I could scream a loud cheer erupted from the dancing area which showed Jessica holding a microphone in her hand with a amp and about three speakers behind her.

"How you enjoying the party!" She shouted as the crowd whistled and cheered. "Well I have got a special performance on for you tonight" She said while the lights dimmed and a rectangular shaped spot light was left for us behind her. "Please welcome sync dancing company dancers on the stage." Jessica shouted while the crowd erupted with chants, screams and shouts of encouragement.

"Remind me to kill you after we dance, Jacob" I said while snaring his name.

"Ouch" He said while flinching

We both made our way through the crowd while the rest of the members went forward. I was clearly angry..beyond angry. It's not that I was angry because I was nervous! I know everything backward to forward its just I know exactly what's going to happen after wards. One word: Attention.

Besides, look at these Jeans, does it look like I can move freely in these pants.

As I made my way through to the spot light, we all looked at each other clearly knowing what to do and when. I looked at Jacob who gave me a comforting nod towards the microphone. I grabbed the microphone from Jessica who gave me a fake smile.

"Better not ruin this, Swoon" she hissed under her breath

"Don't tempt me" I said smiling at her for the sake of the excited crowd.

You could only see the first and second rows in the crowd which held most of my friends and class mates. I cleared my throat and spoke willingly.

"Okay, we are going to perform a dance we have never performed..so hope you guys like it." I glanced back at the others to see if they knew which one. Mike winked,Angela smiled,Ben nodded,Jacob raised both eyebrows and Emily mouthed a yes.

"here we go" I then got myself into my position waiting for the music to start.

My body changed itself relaxing every inch. I was calm most times I danced. My legs loosened its stance. My shoulders were straight. My hands at my side. My eyes closed counting listening for the first beat. I shut out the cheers from Alice and Rosalie giving myself in for this dance.

"Shot Bella" They both screamed in unison

My hands tightened as I could feel the climax of the silence and then we all snapped our heads up as the music played. My legs played there own role as my face portrayed the emotion of the music. The crowd erupted as we moved perfectly in unison. The bass pumped through the speakers keeping us on the right foot.

Us girls moved our hips back and forth while the guys moved their own way. My hair moved its own rhythm as shook my head. I could feel the crowd jumping up and down through the floor. My senses were on when I was dancing. I could feel when someone was beside me. The music changed into down-beat where we got together with our partners.

Mike was mine as he gripped my hands pulling me in. I went down bending backwards as he made his hands seem like he was controlling me like a puppet without touching me. With the right timing the music changed and I dropped to the ground dead like. I then moved with my feet sliding in cannon with the others. We all then went together to form a bike shape where I hopped on Jacobs back while Angela was the head lights in the front. Mike and Ben's hands were out, forming a peddle

where I placed my feet on. They both were surrounding Jacob, all on there knees and hands.

Emily was standing on Mikes shoulders while putting her hands on Jacobs head..making a roof. We moved around while I pretended I drove a moving mootrbike with a smile. With that we ended it with a freeze frame.

The crowd once again cheered loudly as we all stood up and took our chance to bow. We all looked at each other puffing while Mike who obviously had Asthma, coughed.

"WHOOP WHOOP GO BELLA!!" Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice shouted as I walked up to them.

"Guys, quit it, your making me blush" I said hiding behind Emmett.

"That was great Bells!" Emmett said lifting me up with the dangerous hugs he always gives you.

"Emmett..I'm..human...I think...I need to breath" I said pulling away.

"Opps, sorry" He said putting me down.

"Well, it was lucky I gave you stretchy jeans" Alice said picking on my black skinny jeans.

"What, so you knew?" I asked looking at her

"Well, you are a dancer so I decided to give you these jeans, so you can look good and dance good as well" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed and shook my head knowing that it was just like Alice and her clothes.

"You look happy" Jasper said commenting about my mood just like always.

"Yeah, I am having fun.. like you always tell me too and just finished what I love doing the most" I said before excusing myself walking outside to take in fresh air.

I got some compliments and some hellos from people who I didn't even knew. Outside was much more quite then inside. The music was much lower and had less people. I was even surprised there hasn't been any fights. To be honest Jessica can hold nice party's but the only time I'll say that loud is when I decide to become friends with her..which is never!. I was once again jumped when I felt someones grip on my arm.

"JACOB! How many tines have I told-" I quickly stopped as I turned around.

Edward stood close with his hand still on my arm. His hair was messy and his first two button of his shirt was open to show some of his bare chest.

I slowly stepped back realising how close we were. His eyes changed as I stepped back.

"Bella-" He said still looking at my eyes.

"Yes?" I cut him of.

"That was great,..the dance I enjoyed it" He said smiling down at me. His hands were in his pockets which I realised he did every time when he was nervous.

"Thanks" I said then turning around trying to walk away.

I then felt his hand on my left shoulder gently pulling me back

"Don't touch me" I snapped back at the grip he had on me

I turned around expecting his reaction. He didn't let his grip go while giving me his look never moving his eyes but to blink.

"Why are you blocking me?" He said studding my face,more like asking himself.

"What?" I asked confused at his words. But the truth was that I knew exactly what he meant.

"You know what I'm talking about" He said pulling his hand back.

"Look, I don't like making friends with people who take advantage on girls like the scum bag you are" I hissed pointing at his chest.

"I am not taking advantage on girls" He said gritting his leaning in closer.

"Oh, really look at yourself Edward, today I see you with a girl, and then tomorrow someone totally different...that's disgusting!" I said getting really pissed I could feel my blush heating around my face.

His face harden as I hissed at him with hate.

"Why does it fucking matter to you, Bella" He said half shouting at me.

"Don't speak to me like that. Edward..it matters to me because your my friends friend and my best friends older brother" I said shouting myself.

"Don't bloody use that excuse on me Bella, like you always do when you try to save your sorry ass at school, you think I believe your shit right now!?" He said getting closer.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M USING MY FRIENDS AS AN EXCUSE!, ITS NOT MY PROBLEM YOU SHACK UP EVERY SKANK YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON!" I shouted really hitting my climax. I breathed in while we both glared dangerously at each other.

"Don't be such a bitch about it ,if its my problem. Your just jealous I could can get girls I'm attracted to" He said looking at me straight in the eyes. He knew it would hit me hard. His words had another meaning to it, that's why he said it. Girls he was attracted to, was the main message. _I get it_

"Fuck you Edward Cullen, you man-hoe" I said hissing at him with so much Venom I could and quickly walked inside.

With one look at me, Alice knew what I wanted.

It was quite the drive home. Both Alice and Rosalie offered to stay with me which caused Jasper to stay as well in Emmett's room.

Charlie was already sleeping as we got back snoring loudly down from his room.

Alice called home, telling Esme that she was staying over.

My mind was running wild, at the moment I tried hating Edward and everything about him. He knew exactly what those words meant to me. I tried everything to fight those feeling away when I realised I left my purse back at the party.

"Shit" I said casing Rosalie and Alice to sit up

"What is it?" They said getting worried.

"I left my purse back at the party, it has my phone and wallet inside" I said getting up and looking for it.

I grabbed my jacket putting it on.

"Bella, what you doing?" Rosalie said

"I'm going to get it back, I mean my purse" I said looking for a torch

"Are you serious, you remember who's house it is?" Alice said while looking at Rosalie

"I'm not going to just get it, I'm going to sneak in and I need your help and the guys as well" I said putting my shoes on.

"Rose can you go wake the guys up?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ugh oh okay" She said clearly falling for puppy eyes.

Before Rosalie could even walk out the door, Alice threw me clothes from a spare closet in my room.

"What?,Alice this is no time for us to play dress up" I said glaring at Alice

"We are not playing dress-up, you need to wear this" She said already putting her own black outfit which I have no idea I had.

"Alice, we are not going to steal a diamond ring surrounded by deadly lasers" I said with disbelieve.

"Well we are sneaking in-ROSE! Put this on" She said giving Rose black clothes.

It took us 10 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes to explain to the sleepy boys what we were going to do. Emmett and Jasper were going to park outside,making sure no one from inside the house could see them. While us girl sneaked in when no one was in the living room. Then we will search the area for my purse. If we haven't come out in about ten minutes Jasper would have to come and rescue us some how...

As we arrived, we were thank full that no one was there. Only two cars remained one which I tried to ignore and not stare at at.

"Stupid Volvo" I murmured under my breath

"What?" Alice said smirking for some reason

"We should go now, Alice sneak in from the left window,Rosalie by the tree while I'll crawl my way through the lawn." With that we walked quietly towards the house.

"Get down someones in the living room" I said as all crouched while separating our own different ways.

As I looked through the window, Edward was standing with a happy looking Jessica, making-out non-stop. Jessica giggled as they made there way out of the living room somewhere else.

"Guys, now" I said waving at them.

We quickly tip-toed inside immediately looking everywhere.

"Ugh...where is it" I whispered to myself as I looked under a pile of cups on the floor.

Alice was looking through the table where the food was while Rosalie was near the speakers. All of a sudden we froze hearing Edward and Jessica close by

"Edward, you naughty..stop that" Jessica said giggling her way through that whole sentence.

"Shit, hide!" I urgently said as low as I could say otherwise they could hear it.

I ran and half hid under and at the back of the big couch, which was the nearest. Rosalie was behind the the amp and speakers while Alice made a quick dash behind the curtains.

"Edward, do you like that" Jessica said while I saw there feet near my couch.

I quickly made a pray right there asking for help. My breathing seemed louder as I tried desperately to hold it.

Their feet was closer now as they both landed on the couch.

I held in my breath harder as I could feel their bodies on top squashing me to death mentally and physically.

"Oh, your great at this, Edward" Jessica said half sighing and still giggling

Oh god, please let them not have sex on top of me._ I thought_

"Your couch is a bit bumpy"' Edward said which caused me to be scared thinking he might look under. I tried moving my head slowly being extra careful when I noticed my purse was just next to me.

"There" I whispered realising I was a bit loud. I covered my mouth hoping they wouldn't notice. Ugh there goes my mouth again.

"Did you hear- Jasper what are you doing here?" Edward said shocked they Jasper showed up for no reason

When I herd that, I relaxed reminding myself to thank Jasper for saving our sorry butts.

"Um..I ah, Edward I need-" I cut Jasper off knowing he was looking for us. I quickly put my head up behind the couch mouthing 'Help' to Jasper. I prayed he wouldn't make it obvious that he was looking at me from behind the couch.

"Yes?" Edward said more urgently

"I need you guys to help me find something I left in your kitchen Jessica" Jasper said trying to take them out of the room.

"Um sure" Jessica said looking disappointed he ruined her moment. As soon as I could see their foot out of the room, I quickly stood up, not seeing the other girls move.

"Guys, hurry up there gone!" I said while listening to Jasper's voice who was clearly shouting.

Rosalie was the first to move where she climbed over the speakers.

"Rosalie careful, Jessica is not that stupid to notice a broken speaker" I whispered looking around.

Alice carefully placed the curtains back in place while we all dashed out the door. As we ran we herd a thump. Alice's shoe got caught on the end of the martial causing her shoe to fall while her bum was on the ground.

But knowing Alice, she went to get her shoe.

"Alice, get back here!!..Alice never mind the shoe hurry up!" I said panicking.

Our heads snapped towards the door when we herd Jessica.

"I'm sure I herd something guys, I think its a burglar" She said while her voice came closer.

"No its just s bird or something" Jasper said trying hard to distract her.

"Alice hurry up!" I whispered while she crawled a bit further

Their voices were close a few feet away when me and Rose looked at each other desperately her help.

"Save yourselves..run guys run when you still can!" Alice said while gesturing us to leave.

"Alice don't be ridiculous we're not leaving-" I said realising we were too late.

A red faced Jessica, angry looking Edward and a terrified Jasper stood at the door way. There was a split second silence and then that's when you wished you would want to die instead of getting caught wearing black in Jessica's house, which obviously will give the wrong impression.

**Review. Took me three days to update.**


	16. Dreaming out loud

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own chapter tittle One republic does!**

_- Serious. Again. Edward's POV might be confusing...oh its short cause next one is long_

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 1**6- Dreaming out loud

**BPOV**

Jessica's red face could possibly turn into a tomato soon if she didn't stop getting red.

Yeah, we all know the real reason why she's angry. Just because we spoiled her precious time with Mr Man-Hoe doesn't mean she could put it on us.

"Why.The.Hell.Are.You.Doing.Here?"

She asked breathing every time she said each word clearly looking like she was going to blow.

Must be desperate for sex I thought to myself. I saw Edward's glare lock to mine like he knew what I just thought. I glared back narrowing my eyes before I couldn't see anything.

"Well, Jessi-" Before I could finish a loud bang made us turn around seeing a Worried looking Emmett holding a green bag which said "Save our world" on the front.

"What's the hold up- Jasper there you are man we have been looking for you" He said walking up to Jasper and play-punching him on the shoulder.

"We were just going to Bag attack some houses down at La push" He said pointing at us girls who stood there a bit relived that Emmett saved us from Tomato face Jessica.

"Wow Jessica you look burnt" Emmett said looking at a even red er Jessica in Edward's arms. Ew.

We all laughed at that but soon stopped when Jessica gave us her scary look.

"So, is there any reason why you guys are still standing here, we like have houses to bag attack" He said singling us to leave.

"Oh, yeah um Jazzy you ready?" Alice asked giving Jasper her goo go eyes which caused all of us to roll our eyes.

"U mm..ah I think I still need my wallet" He said looking at us for help, great I thought...once we get saved we end up getting caught. Again.

"You sure, you lost your Wallet" Edward said clearly knowing that he didn't.

"Oh...Yeah..wait here it is" Jasper said looking at the back of the couch I just popped up from and picking up his wallet. Wow he did actually lose his wallet.

"Thanks guys for helping me and all" He said as we all rushed out the front door.

"Sure, no problem" Edward said sarcastically. Dam him and his tomato girlfriend.

Emmett closed the door clear fully taking his time.

"Emmett would you hurry up!" I whispered

"Well, that's a nice way of saying Thank-you for saving all of you!, by the way what took you guys long?" He said eyeing us including Jasper. "I was seriously getting paranoid sitting alone in the Jeep when its pitch black" He said while hopping into the front seat.

"Don't be such a baby" I said rolling my eyes.

The trees and houses I saw out the window went quicker as Emmett accelerated faster into the dark.

"Uh- Emmett why are we heading away from home?" I asked giving him a confused look from the back seat.

"Well, did you guys think I was just joking about doing Bag attack at like 3 in the morning?" He said looking surprised.

We all groaned as Emmett fired his Jeep into the night getting ready for another Bag-attack tonight,...I mean this morning!

**EPOV**

This didn't feel right, I didn't belong here I belonged with them.

It's been about an hour after Emmett came and rescued the stalkers from Jessica s house.

My body did something else as my mind was at another location.

That's when I made my mind up.

I grabbed my shirt which was on the night stand, not listening to anything but my head.

"Edward what are you doing?where are you going?" She asked pouting while patting the space next to her

Yeah right.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said being sarcastic as I walked out the door ignoring her annoying whining voice.

"But Eddie, honey the bathroom is that way-" She said being cut from the door shut in her face.

My legs moved, like it knew where it was heeding. Did I know? or was I too scared to even realise it for myself, maybe even thinking of it...

My Volvo purred to life once again having its life back making its way to the street. My eyes searched the scene in front of me which showed a black deserted road. The clock told me that it was past 4 in the morning.

Wow guess I have been up too long to notice the time.

I turned the curve into the street my head screamed.

The house looked dead as there was no lights. Her window was open. Her curtains were the only thing alive as it swayed together with the

cool night breeze. I parked behind the lemon tree from her neighbours.

I climbed up the oak tree which was in front of her house lining up to her bedroom window making a good entrance.

The room portrayed a blue colour, mixing in the moon you could clearly see from her bedroom window.

Right in the middle of the room their she was. Her blanket easily being pushed off while in her sleep.

Her hair was tied back into a back knot showing her far pale skin. Her breathing was at a normal pace as her face showed peace.

Why was I here? I asked my self not noticing that my legs again made its way towards her. My hands joined in as I clearly with my whole life put the blanket

up to her neck. She turned in her sleep mumbling words I couldn't understand.

"Emmett...not Sam's house...green bag...attack...now you and Aliiice" She mumbled as she once again turned.

I sat on the window feeling the heat on my face as I watched her face trying clearly to see what she could possibly dream about.

The wind blew its way into the room as I sat there just watching her. If Bella knew I was watching her..No Stalking her she would never look at me.

Even though she's not looking at me but still this is just disgusting, but the same time I liked it.

Why was there so much hate between us and at the same time know its not actually real?. Why was she blocking me?, usually I don't care but with Bella its different. I sat there questioning myself with questions I knew I was afraid to answer when I herd Bella soft voice.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled

My head snapped away from its questions as I herd my name coming from her lips. I looked carefully at her face which showed peace still.

"Edward..." She once again said.

I quickly leaped for the trees scared that I was getting caught. I ran quickly but quietly to my Volvo waiting for me under the lemon tree.

For the third time today, my Volvo went to life taking me back home. Difference was I knew how I felt, that's when I realised my true feelings.

**Review**

**- Next chapter has to do with Bag-attacks in La Push any ideas? Clues are on this chapter. :)**


	17. Only one, how about the ohther?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

_-Apologies for the late update, we all know the excuse is School...is it? Plus its a very long chapter!_

**Stay Down**

Chapter 17- Only one, how about the other?

**BPOV**

"Emmett! get up!!" I screamed as I pulled his blanket off his body

"Rosalie baby juuust ooone mo-" slurring his words while hugging the pillow next to him

"EMMETT WAKE UP!" I screamed into his ear.

Emmett then jumped a whole thirty cm or so being frightened in his sleep.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked rubbing his back side.

"Well Emmett its not my fault you decided to go bag attack peoples houses at 3 o clock in the morning, ESPECIALLY!down in La Push." I said looking at his eyes which had purple semi circles under showing how little sleep he had.

"Well I didn't ask you to wake me up, did I?" He said smirking "Yeah, thought so." He said seeing I wasn't even snapping back at him.

"Just get ready Emmett cause I'm driving" I said running out of the door before he could say anything.

My love stood there as I glanced down its front to its back. His eyes were big and bold flashed with its orange lights.

Its smooth slick face could make me want to kiss it and say " I love you". Could I be so soap opera about it?Yes of course I can, I love him!

"Bella for the Love of petrol prices would you stop patting your stupid Volkswagen thingy, Its old enough to rust by the touch of your skin" Emmett said getting in the back seat at the last row of two chairs.

"Emmett, its not a Volkswag-en thingy its a Volkswagon T2 with a power rate of 8, which is a V8!" I said clearly angry about how embarrassed he was driving in my Wagon.

"Bella, please just drive...I don't want anyone to see me" He said putting his face in his hands.

Like that's going to hide his big built body, I thought to myself.

"Didn't mum always teach us to be respectfull to our elders, especially Aro my lovely red Volkswagon! " I said holding the steering wheel and talking to it as well.

"No actually Mum left before she could even teach me" Emmett snared

Right how could I forget, Emmett blamed my mum wait no our mum for leaving dad and her two kids. Every time Renee came over he would stay in his room or make an excuse

to go some where. I don't blame her though, in this small town you could die from boredom.

"Emmett, don't start with the whole "I'm against mum thing" OK?" I said getting into a serious mood

It was quite throghout the rest of the ride where Emmett quickly jumped under the seat every time we went by one of his friends.

When we arrived Emmett was out the door before I could even turn the ignition off

"Jeez that embarrassing huh?" I said talking to myself. without even realising it Alice was next to the passenger door.

"HI BELLA!!" She said more like shouted while I hopped out the door.

"Hi Alice" I said hugging her small figure.

I quickly glanced around looking for the silver Volvo, but sadly enough it wasn't there.

"My brother is running a bit late" She said noticing I was looking for him.

"What?" I said pretending to be confused

"Give it up Bella, your not that stupid" She said while heading of to class.

Now I was confused. Did she really think that I actually lo- no she can't think that, its not like me and Edward were obvious abo-

"BELLA!," Alice you coming or what?" he asked all the way at the front lawn.

"Oh, yeah coming" I said running up to her.

Half of the day has been gone and there was no Edward at all. Nothing.

Wher the hell was he? I asked Alice but all she said was that he was running late.

Its not that I want him here its that I have a science assessment to do and hes not bloody committed to doing it!

I bet you hes forgotten its even a school day with all the shacking he does every night.

My thoughts carried on cursing him during Biology as I sat alone doing mine and his...assessment.

I didn't even hear the scrappig of his seat when a voice started speaking to me.

"Listen Bella about last-" Before he could even finish my mouth finished it for him

"Where the hell have you been" I harshly whispered under my breath before Mr Mathews could hear me

"What?" He said looking shocked at my reaction.

"I said where the hell have you been!" I said getting angry.

"Well if that's how you want to play it then, fine" He said grabbing his papers I had in my hand roughly.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked glaring at his stiffed body next to mine.

"Oh, now its me" He said not looking at me but gripping his pen so hard I was sure he cracked it in half... soon.

"Like they say, Hoes give you pleasure in bed not in the brain" I said getting him back. Right take that Man-Hoe.

His face tighten and his hand actually cracked the pen in half. wow anger management

"I seriously can't tell the difference between you and a bicth Bella." He said snapping at me.

We both glared at each other until the bell rang for after school.

"Wasn't even use full at all coming to school was it?" I asked bumping into his shoulder as i walked out.

He stood there looking at my face as I made my way to the car park. Why did I feel sad seeing his face? After what he said to me at the party he wouldn't deserve it at all.

As I walked to my lovely Vwagen I noticed Emmett standing clearly out of his way pretending to talk to Mike.

"See you later Mike" He said waving at him.

"Emmett just call a cab if your that embarrassed" I sighed getting into the my V-wagon.

I quickly tried to grab the keys from the pocket of my jeans causing me to struggle and get the keys out.

"Bella would you stop trying to scratch your bum and open your Vwagen!" Emmett whispered folding his arms out in front of his chest.

"Emmett I am trying to get the bloody KEYS!" I shouted now using both hands.

Two minutes later

"There" I sighed holding the keys in front of his bored face.

"About time" He said shaking his head.

I gently put the key into the door which caused it to open with a squeak

"Ah- needs oil" I said climbing into the driver seat.

The drive home consisted with Emmett's voice complaining every time we went passed his friends.

Mine was filled with thoughts about Edward. Sometimes we got along other times we hated each other so much. But why did I feel hurt seeing him with every other skank in the school, maybe its normal...being jealous right?. The dream bothered me a lot, which replayed every time I closed my eyes or ran the head towards him. Did it mean anything to me? Did he...mean anything to me? My mind followed as I was cut from my world but Emmett's booming voice.

"BELLA! WACTH OUT!!" He sreamed as swered my wagen back to my own lane causing the other driver to curse us with.

"WACTH WHERE YOUR GOING!" He shouted

I, for a person with a mouth like this always had a come back to anything.

"UP YOURS WANKER!" I shouted at the blue Toyota who was beside me on the narrow road.

I continued to glare at the anonymous face when I realised it was my English teacher, Mr Twart.

"Oh god" I said turning into the next street we passed accelerating my wagen into to full mode away from trouble.

I turned of Aro and sat there looking ahead but thinking about something else. I didn't notice Emmett come in and sit next to me as we arrived home.

"You seem different lately" He said looking ahead where I was looking.

"Really, how?" I said looking at his face which wasn't towards mine.

"Well...you seem kind of more quite then usual" When he said this i chuckled looking at his serious face which was usually rare for Emmett, this meant it was his serious mode.

"I don't know sometimes I'm just off to a completely different level now a days" I said knowing that this no time to joke.

"What you mean?" He said leaning back into the seat

"I...like I'm lost and confused half of the time" I said trying to explain to him about the truth without denying it at all.

"Confussed about something?" He said

"Yes" I nodded

"Maybe...about someone?" He asked now looking at my entire face.

what was i going to say to him.I'm confused about what i feel, Christ i don't even know that i even feel about this particular person. I'M BLOODY CONFUSSED!

So all i said was a simple yes.

"Yes" I said now looking straight into his eyes.

It was quite for a moment both looking at each other in tense silence.

A warm fuzzy smile crept along his face

"Careful okay? just- i don't want to see you hurt again okay?" He said ruffleing my hair always causing me to giggle when he does that.

We both went into the Living room when he asked the question i always feared after school.

"SO you wanna go bag attacking?" He asked already dialing on his phone.

**EPOV**

"Where the Heck have you been?" Alice asked as I walked in the front door

"That's the second time I herd that today, and I don't like it" I said still thinking about Bella in Biology.

The feelings I had for her was anger but that would always change so quickly into something else...

Why was it her?, she was different then the other girls I had. She didn't fall straight on the floor when I walked past, didn't have one attempt with flirting but always attempted the glaring. But all she did was make me attractive even more. All I did was make her mad. But that was how I planned it to be before I would go back to school in Italy. Every time she snapped at me, glared and shouted just made things worse. I had to hide my true feelings , by being the total opposite.

"EDWARD!- are you listening to me we are going bag attcking with the rest of the crew" She said pulling me along to the Silver Volvo who looked tired from all the driving it has done.

Her house looked brighter and much more alive in the sunlight compared when the moon was out.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at the house or are you coming in" Alice said from her door.

"Uh...i'm coming" I said locking my car and heading behind a happy Alice towards the front door

"Edward? Can we do the hide trick again-" She said pleading

"No!" I said before she could even finish causing her to give a pouting face.

"Please?" She said with the big eyes and pouting lip

"Ugh! Just this one time okay?" I said sighing while Alice hid behind me.

I nervously rang the door bell hoping Charlie, Bella's dad wouldn't open it.

The door open and a grimed face Bella standing at the door.

Her brown hair was neatly brushed back into a ponytail while her neck stood out from plain the white t-shirt she wore.

I slightly jumped as I felt a pinch from behind me.

"Swaping flies are we?" She said making me realise that I had my mouth _slightly_ open.

"Yeah from all the flies that would be around you" I snapped causing her to blush, but not for the right reason I wanted to.

With that Alice pushed me and ran straight towards Bella giving her a hug and a glance back at me with a totally angry look.

"Bella, you look great, just ignore my brother" She said making Bella give her a small smile.

I walked behind Bella and Alice who were talking amongst themselves.

I studied Bella's face as we made our way from the front door into the living room which had Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Alice" Jasper said giving Alice a small kiss while Alice gave him her go-go eyes of admiration.

"OK so since everyone is here, lets get STARTED!" Emmett screamed while punching his fist in the air like some victory power thing.

We all stared at his face and started cracking up laughing.

"Okay...serious now, We all go in my Jeep each of us pair up and attack any house in La-Push" Emmett said handing us a bag between two.

He quickly glanced between me and Bella while staring at Bella's face with worry. She quietly nodded obviously communicating with her brother quitely, than grabbing a green shopping bag in her hands.

"Your with Bella" Emmett nodded towards me.

"Sure" I said making my best to sound not interested.

Bella looked at me with no emotion at all as i said this. Her eyes searched mine looking lost but she quickly turned away getting up and walking outside.

There was no where for us to sit since everyone went out with each other, it was us together at the back. Bellas face was looking out the window, facing away from me. Her hands grabbed the seat belt over her chest while her other hand near mine. I wanted every inch close to hers but as

i always did i resisted. Her face showed a blush creeping up on her face. What was she thinking?.

We crossed the boarder line as was told by the Cook high students.

I quickly glanced at everyone in the Jeep just realising that i actually realising what was Bag attacking...

"So Bella what do we actually do?" I asked scracthing my head

For the first time she turned and faced me. Her eyes were once again lost with me desperate to read her mind.

"Well bag attacking is only for two people to do, One person to attack and the other to lead the person to the house." She said looking straight forward.

Her face was blank no emotion then she continued to carry on.

"The person attacking has a bag to cover their sight while their partner leads them to a house knocking on the door three times." She said still not looking at me "From there the person who can see runs for it before the door is open" She turned around

looking for my reaction to this then quickly faced away.

"So what the other person do after?" I asked trying to make her look at me.

"Well since the other person knocked three times you can only take three steps to hide on the ground before the person who opens the door sees you" She said now looking forward.

So this is what they consider as fun, pranking other peoples houses? I looked outside clearly darker now

as the Jeep started to slow down its pace on the road.

The houses surrounding us had all their lights on and curtains shut.

"Okay Me and Rosalie will take North, Jasper and Alice can take south and Bella and Edward you guys can go whatever" He said waving us of

I looked at Bella's face to show that she was smiling a little or was that my imagination?

We quitely walked beside each other not saying a word.

"So where we going?" I asked giving up looking at her

"Messy road" She said pointing to the street sign in front of us.

We walked in total silence every time she would turn around i looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Okay here, put this on" She said handing me the bag

"What? aren't you doing it since..like your experienced at this?" I asked looking at her face.

"Fine, since i'm not such a chicken" She snapped back

"Yeah a ugly one" I said getting back then i regretted saying it because truth was she wasn't

She blushed at my comment then quickly put the Bag over her head to cover it.

"Are you going to lead me or what?" She said still angry

I hesitated into how i was going to grab her. I gently grabbed her hand where she flinched but relaxed as i lead her.

Her hands were smooth where i over-lapped it with my own big hands.

It felt right, her hand in mine where we walked down the street. Now it was clearly dark.

"Whats taking so long, like holding my hand?" She said

Yes! i thought but as always i didn't

"Why do you think that?" I said always a good liar

"Well it feels like your walking me back home" She said sarcasticlly

"I don't know about you, but i don't like holding your hand" I said trying to make my voice bitter, by the sound of her breathing it was working.

I lead her to a white house which had a deck at the front and a small brick fence on front of the house.

I stopped her behind me while i knocked three time. I quickly grabbed the bag of her head and ran and hid behind the fence.

I peeked to see Bella look around and took three steps and went into a fetal position under the little plants which she was really visable

My breathing raced as the door burst open revealing a man with black glasses on

"Who's there? huh? whos there?" She said looking around

Bella quietly crawled backwards hitting a pot plant which smashed into the pole against it.

"Hay! who's there? don't make me call the cops!" This man quickly grabbed his Cain which i noticed that he was a blind man.

He quickly made his way towards Bella where she was stuck between the fence and the man himself.

She quickly looked around for help when she saw me. I stood up making sure i was extra quite since this man was Blind he was good at hearing things.

"I said whos there!, you better show your face!" He once again shouted causing Bella to hug her self because he was close.

Before his Cain could hit Bella she did something unexpected

"Meoooow" She purred sounding like a real cat.

This made the man stop. And look around

"Meow" Bella purred even louder

"Aw your just a cat" He said sounding completely different. "Oh you poor kitty come here" He said patting the grass under neath him.

Bella then meowed again waving at me clearly for help.

I stood on the right side of the man where he was bent down, thank full that Bella was still making cat noises.

I bent over a little using both of my hands to reach out for her. She shifted causing the blind man to snap his head towards where she was.

"Oh there you are..." He said moving closer to Bella

I then risk both our lives by taking both her hands then pulling up into her arms for a better lift. I then used all my might to lift her body up without making any sounds. Her hold was tight as her legs twined around my waist and her head tucked in my neck while her hands were on my shoulders.

"Come here come here" The blind man said speaking to thin air.

I quickly ran all the way towards the others who were on the other side of the street still holding Bella like a baby.

"Hay Edward, Bella did you..." Emmett said then stopped when he saw us.

I then grabbed Bella's hands from my neck while she unwind her legs from my waist.

We both stood there not saying a word clearly blushing at the weird position we were just in.

"So which house did you guys bag-attack?" Emmett asked while Rosalie stood behind her.

"Uh...some blind dude-" I said before I was cut off by Bella

"Billy's" She said finally looking at me. "Jacob's house" She said again looking down.

**Review if you have anything to say.**


	18. Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**-Sorry.... I have my final exams next Monday so Study is very important and then this.**

**YES WE CAN!**

_**Congrats to Barack Obama**_

_**WHOOP!**_

**-Credits: To my Beta dream-a-lot for accepting to do this story. To all the Jacob fans.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 18**- Jacob

**BPOV**

"Bella are you coming or what?" Emmett said looking at me from the drivers seat.

I can't just run away like this, I just bag attacked my best friends father and my fathers best friend!.

I quickly looked at Emmett seeing if he knew what was I going to do. By the way he glared at me I knew _he _knew.

"You better not tell dad about this" He said starting up the car.

"Oh, trust me I won't" I said rolling my eyes. I turned around avoiding Edwards stares from the back seat, when I herd Alice call me from inside the Jeep

"Bella, you look cold...i think you should put this sweater-" She said taking out a light pink sweater with a pink ribbon on the waist bit.

"Alice i'mgoing to Jacobs house not the prom!" I said cutting her off realising that she only wanted to dress me up.

With that I walked back to Jacobs house ignoring Alice's screams while the Jeep soon grew smaller as it drove down the street.

I sighed as I got to the front of the house. Jacobs red rabbit wasn't parked in the drive way so he wasn't home yet.

I knocked three time when the door burst open with Billy holding a Cain stick.

"YOU PIECE OF-" He sneered while I cut him of before he might strike my head.

"Mr Black its be Bella, Charlies daughter" I said surprised my voice was shaking while my hands did the same.

"Oh, Bella is that you?" He said putting the bat down opening the door wider.

"Yes its me" I said relaxing as I saw the bat being thrown away.

"Oh Bella I haven't had you here for a while" Billy said gesturing for me to come in

"Yeah..." I said scathing my head not knowing what I was doing here. "Jacob doesn't want me over that much" I said walking into the dinning room behind Billy.

Even for a blind he could walk better then me without falling over. As we walked in a poster of Barrac Obama was on the wall with 'CHANGE' in bold lettering.

"You a Obama supporter?" I said sitting down with a soda given to me by Billy.

"Yeah...but not as much as Jacob though, you should see his room its full of posters like this one" He said nodding his head towards the poster.

"So what brings you here?" He said looking at me with his light eyes.

What was I going to say ' Just came by to say I was the little cat who attacked your house'...yeah right.

"Just to say hi and hang with Jake for a while" I said taking a drink from the soda I had.

"That's great, Jacob will be here soon...he was with some girl" Billy said opening the fridge.

Girls? I thought why is he hanging around girls? Did he mean maybe friends? But me Alice and Rosalie are like his only friends that are girls. He didn't tell me this!

"Oh, uhh well I hope hes having fun" NOT! I thought.

As soon as I said this the sound of the front door slammed and giggling noises echoed through the hallway into the dinning room.

"Jacob is that you?" Billy half shouted from the dinning table.

"Ah...Yeah dad its...me" He said while sounding like he was whispering to himself to be quite.

"We have a visitor" Billy said smiling at my direction.

"Who? I'm actually busy at the moment dad" Jacob said sounding like he was running up the stairs. I wonder what he was up to I thought.

"Billy is it OK if I went upstairs to see him?" I said looking at him.

"Of course, since he rudely rushed up the stairs" Billy said murmuring to himself about hoe Jacob need to taught manners.

I, for some reason wasn't in a rush as I herd sounds getting louder as I neared his all to familiar room. The door was a split open with the light inside glowing.

"Stop that" A female voice said from the room. This made me want to listen what was going on.

"No, I like this...i don't want to stop anyway" Jacob said laughing.

What the hell was he doing, and who was in his room.

"HA!" I screamed as I jumped from behind the door.

The sight in front of me shocked me. Jacob was on the computer with some girl next to him. The screen read PAC MAN clearly.

I slowly put my hands down relaxing my embarrassed face. Turning to a surprise Jacob with the girl next to him looking more scared.

"Ah.. surprise" I said breaking the silence.

"Bella..what are you doing here" Jacob asked taking his head phones off.

"You want me to leave or something?" I asked looking at the girl next to him with bright red hair.

"No, I just was surprised that you came...you know?" He said sitting on the bed.

"No I don't know" I said shaking my head.

We both turned hearing this girl speak for the first time in the room.

"Ahh Jacob I think i'll go home now" She said looking at Jacob then to me.

"No, you don't have too" I said fake smiling at her. This caused a glare from Jacob which I glared back.

"This is Bella and this is Victoria" He said introducing both of us.

"Hi Bella, Jacob I have to go I promised my mum i'll come home early today" She said. She leaned in sort of giving Jacob a kiss which he hugged her instaed. Her face turned red and sort of sad.

That was weird I thought to myself.

She quickly walked past me not looking at me or Jacob and slammed the door.

"Ouch" I said looking at Jacob.

"So, what was that?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What do you think, a friend" He said rolling his eyes.

"How long have you guys been friends?" I said doing speech marks for the word friends.

"Sorry mum I will come ask you who to be friends with next time....happy" He said lying on the bed.

I hopped next to him putting my head in my arms.

"Sorry, I thought you turned straight back then" I said smiling at his face.

"What so you won;t be my friend if I was straight?" He asked looking at me with a serious face.

"Of course I will dingo!" I said smacking his head.

He then sighed leaning in my head while we just st eared at the wall like losers we were.

**EPOV **

"What's wrong with you?...you have been looking out the window expecting some to come for the millionth time!" Jasper said while playiung Emmett on guitar hero.

"Well maybe I have a project drew tomorrow morning and my partner isn't here!" I lied. Well the project thing was a lie but the waiting for Bella was the truth.

"Ohhhh you waiting for your princess Bella to come" He said wringling his eyebrow.

"What are you se-" I said making my eyes go bogger to be more realsitic.

"Yes I am serious" He said laughing at how we cutt me off

"What about my sister?" Emmett said looking at me then to Jasper.

"Well Edward here has a thing for-" Jasper said while I covered myself up with the first person I thought off.

"Jessica...a thing for Jessica" I said glaring at Jasper when Emmett wasn't looking thwn quicklt changed faces into ' I think I am in love ones'.

"You serious!" Emmett said clearly paying attention now

"Yeah i'm serious" I said nodding my head while Jasper having a shcok empression knowing how I really felt since I blocked him.

"DUDE! SHES LIKE PLASTIC!" Emmett half shouted..wait shouted at me.

"I know!" I said acting enthusiatic.

"Well to be honest, you have bad taste...no offence" He said getting back to his gaming.

"Oh I don't mind" I said looking at Jasper with raised eyes brows.

With that Alice and Rosalie burst in with bags of products and hair spray.

"WHO'S PLASTIC?" They both said eyeing us from head to toe.

"Jessica" Jasper and Emmett said like they always said this all the time.

"Ohh" Both Alice and Rsalie said in unison looking bored.

They both walked out shutting the door murmurig something about fake legs that Jessca has.

"So you planning to ask her to the prom since your like in love with Miss Plastic" Jasper said looking at me with a smirk.

"Bet you 30 bucks he will, look at his eyes it shows hes very hungry" Emmett said whisoering to Jasper.

"Nah bet you 60, that he won't, by the time he walks up to ask her he has his eyes on another girl" Jasper said shaking his head at Emmett.

"I am going to ask her" I said angry at Jaspers remark. He then glared at me handing Emmett his 60 bucks. Then he mouthed "Your goimg to pay" He said with a smirk.

Great, I have to ask Jessica to the prom and wait for Jaspers come back plus he knows what I really feel about my project partner.

My head sanapped towads the window hearing the sound of a car. Bella hopped out from Jacobs red rabbit quickly kissing him on the check then running inside. At that moment something I haven't felt before was what I felt. It was more then anger and grief but was Jealousy towards Jacob.

**Review, you know what to do..Sorry for the late update but my exams are November 17 to December 3rd ans will not be able to update.**


	19. Dirty little secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**- Quick huh? but its short anyway just want to wish all the Twilighterz a happy Twilight Movie release....or not?**

**-Credits: To my beta dream-a-lot who soon will come back.**

**Stay down**

**Chapter 19- Dirty little secrets**

**BPOV**

"You coming in?" I asked Jacob who was walking back into his red rabbit. He stopped and turned looking at me for a while. His face showed no emotion but his eyes looked like he wanted to.

"Nah i think I'll head of home" He said smiling at me.

"How come?" I asked trying to force him.

"Because I live there" He said being sarcastic.

"Why is that?" I said challenging him.

"Because my parents brought it" Jacob said knowing what i was up to, turned around giving me his soft smile.

"Well because they needed a house to live in" He said thinking he was going to win this, like always.

"And..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And they did this because they had two girls and a gay boy" He said steeping closer.

"And they did this because?" I said stepping closer raising my left eyebrows at him.

"Because their son is a very bad person" He said causing me to look shocked at his words, but i couldn't lose for all i know this was a joke. So i kept going.

"And why is he a bad person?" I asked moving a foot closer.

"Because he has a very very dirty little secret" Jacob said which actually frightened me.

"And what is that?" I asked as he was right infront of me.

"That their son isn't actually gay but totally in love with his ex" He said putting his hands on my shoulder trailing it up to my face. His lips were near mine as i felt his warm causing me to shiver.

My eyes couldn't blink as i took in what he said. I quickly stumbled back before he spoke.

"HAH! I WIN!" He said punching the air in victory.

"Whha..t?" I asked dazed and shocked at the same time. "So your not gay?" I asked looking at his face.

"Of course I am, silly Bella....i just tricked you" He said laughing. For a moment i thought he wasn't gay which made me very angry. I strolled up to his laughing body smacking him on the head, causing him to laugh even harder.

"You cheated!" I accused him with my finger.

"No i didn't i won fair and square!" He said drawing a square picture in the air.

"Fine go home then!" I said as i stomped all my way to the front door when i felt two hands carry me up.

"JACOB! put me down or I-" I said before i was cut off.

"Before you'll run to your prince Edward?" He said laughing at my face when he said Edward.

"No before i Punch you some where you wouldn't want to be punched....and trust me you won't want to fell it" I said warning him while putting my fist in front of his fist.

What I didn't expect was his lips kissing the fist i had in front of his face. With the face i had which was completely red caused Jacob to laugh as he looked up to my face.

"Wow whats with the face Bella?' Rosalie and Alice said as they saw my screwed face and arms folded tightly across my chest.

"Bella?" Edwards voice called as Jacob walked past Emmett's room which was clearly open to reveal a half naked Jasper with his bat-man boxes on the bed.

"Yes Edward?" I said looking at his angry face then glaring at Jacob.

"Whats his problem?" Jacob asked putting me down on my feet.

"Don't know maybe period pains.."I whispered back causing Jacob to fall laughing on the floor.

"Where have you been?" He asked giving Jacob a disgusted look, who was on the floor.

"Well i have been at Jacobs house dad" I said teasing him ans surprised he was angry for no reason.

"Well its like late and we haven't finished our project for tomorrow" He said leaning on the wall which had my grandfathers photo on it.

"I don't know about you but i'm not going to school tomorrow, plus i'm tired" I said waving him of. Jacob them follow me into my room. I glanced back to see a stiff Edward looking like he wanted to follow but couldn't. What was his problem anyway? I thought to myself repeating Jacobs question.

" You going to sleep already, i thought you were just joking" He said looking awkward.

"Well i am tired and i'm going to sleep go play with Alice or Rosalie ro use my computer" I said tucking myself in taking my clothes off under the blanket.

"Ahh Bella your like striping in front of me" He said while my eyes were half closed.

"What? oh yeah turn the light of please Jakie" I asked completely half a sleep as I put a baggy t-shirt over myself and my undies.

"Thanks" I mumbled as i felt my view get darker.

**EPOV**

"Jacob just walked into Bella's room" I said trying to act casual but trying to make it sound dramatic at the same time.

"Yeah and?" Jasper said looking at me with a smirk. Dam him i thought.  
"Well he is a guy isn't he?" I said looking at Emmett for help here who has been playing Guitar Hero for the millionth time by now.

"Well half actually" Jasper said laughing at his joke which completely didn't make sense to me.

"So their good friends" Emmett said talking for the first time this century.

I quickly nodded sitting down next to Emmett leaning my head against his bed.

I was lost in what was happening in Bella's room when i didn't notice Alice and Rosalie come in.

"Jasper don't ever wear those boxes again, only colours no pictures their ugly" Alice said shaking her head at Jasper.

Rosalie on the other hand was next to Emmett playing with him.

I looked at everyone and how they looked with each other, this made me feel left out. I wanted someone to play with my hair like Alice did with Jasper or someone i could protect or even hold. And i wanted her. My dirty little secret i had and Jasper knew it why can't everyone else?. But the thing was that it was more complicated since Bella thinks i hate her ans plus the first impression i gave her was i had sex with about 50 women in my life time. But i only want her.

"Edward? Edward?" Alice said while Jasper was looking at her. "You ok, you look a bit pale" She said looking worried. Jasper then looked at me and mouthed ' why don't you go to her' He said without anyone else hearing him. I quickly nodded making my way to Bella's room.

**Review, to those who didn't know what Bag attack was its when you prank people houses with a bag over your head.**


	20. Swearing Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**-Fast is my middle name.....wait i don't have one hahahaaa.....**

**-Credits: To my beta dream-a-lot who will be back soon :)**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 20 – Swearing hearts**

**EPOV**

The lights were off. I thought to myself as I kept staring at the bottom gap between the floor and the door which was picth black.

My feet moved closer to her room as i got more curious about what was Jacob was doing.

I quietly knocked on the door not even knowing what i was doing at all or what was i going to say in front of Jacob even.

No one answered as I knocked again but soon stopped by a sound of a groan. My mind snapped

sending messages to my body to react. I gently opened the door preparing myself to see what was going on.

Bella's clothes were on the floor next to the bed while Jacob was on the bed fast asleep with his legs beside Bella's head and his head beside Bella's feet. Basically sleeping upside down. His shirt was on the floor. Without noticing my body was making its way towards the bed.

"Jacob" I hissed shaking him to wake up "Jacob" I said again to wake him up making sure i didn't stir Bella up.

"Whaa..t?" Jacob groaned rolling on to his back.

"Get up" I said smacking him on the head. This caused him to hiss and stand rubbing his head.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" He snared looking at my face.

"Why'd you think i did?" I snapped back smacking myself for even giving a slight clue why.

" Ah I see" Jacob said while I smacked myself saying that. Jacob froze, not even blinking but snapping his head towards me.

"Wait...you...Swan I mean Bella?" He said his eyes going bigger while turning back to look at the sleeping Bella. Jacob had trouble with talking as we kept looking at me with eyes that was completely different.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said trying to act confused. From what I could tell I didn't fool him at all. His dark brown eyes stared at mine, what I saw wasn't what he looked like but with hate.

"Bullshit" He said still looking at me. This surprised me as he sat there looking stiff and angry for some reason.

My mind went a thousand miles per hour as it took in Jacobs words finding myself angry again with another person finding out.

"Whats your problem Black?" I sneared back opening the door wider.

"My problem? Well i'll tell you whats my problem" He said standing up from the bed coming closer to me." My problem is that my best friend is being stalked by you!" He said punching a finger onto my chest. I was relived he thought that I was stalking Bella instead of....but on the other hand I was stalking her in a way though.

"Jacob, clam your ass Jasper told me to come check on her, and then I saw you." I said pushing his finger away which was on my chest a bit too long then needed.

This caused Jacob to relax a little while sitting down on Bella's bed.

"Well then why didn't you say so" He said lying on her bed. I stiffened as I saw him relax himself on her bed next to her. Did they always do this....sleep together, not actully sleep together but next to each other?. Jacob stopped talking and laughed at my expression.

"Why you laughing?" I asked getting mad at his behaviour.

"Well, I know why your face is like that" He said still looking at my face.

"Really?" I said sarcastically easily ignoring my tone.

"Yeah, I thought the guys would have told you but, I guess I could since your like interrupting my sleep and all" He said making himself comfortable like preparing to tell a kid a fairy tail story.

"Well me and Bella back then-" He said while Alice came bursting in screaming. This caused both me and Jacob to hush her before Bella woke up.

"Jezz sorry Bella's Dads!" She said whispering really quietly.

"What do you want Alice?" I said annoyed at her great timing.

"Well I just came in to see if anything is all right and if you wanted any pizza cause Emmett ordered like a dozen or so." She said looking at all of us from the hall way.

"No thanks maybe Jacob-" I said turning towards him before stopping seeing his mouth widen open while he was sleeping. I turned back to a smiling Alice sighing.

"Yeah I guess I would like some" I said shaking my head while shutting the door.

"Alice?" I asked walking beside her towards Emmett's room.

"Yeah" She said still smiling for some reason.

"Is there something about Jacob that I'm supposed to know?" I asked looking back at the door I just came from.

"Ahhh...yeah him and Bella are really close, why?" She said turning back at me.

"Just asking" I said shrugging. There was something she wasn't telling me but I ignored it getting dazed by the smell of the Pizza.

**BPOV**

The dream I had wasn't like the ones I had before. This one seemed more real then the other ones I had. Jacob and Edward were both in it. From what I could see Edward came in to my room talking to Jacob about something. What confused me was that look Edward had I haven't seen before. It was a totally different lookI ever seen him do, but I knew this wasn't real life no matter how real it looked like. He was looking at a girl in a lovely way like nothing else distracted him. He was next to a bed with Jacob in it. My mind was flipping through image's seeing Edward looking at....JACOB! He was looking at JACOB, with those eyes. I completely froze in my head as I grew deeper and deeper into my dream fading the image of Edward and Jacob all together.

I woke up to a heavy object hitting my head. I moved sideways being knocked out of bed by something hot.

"Ugh what the fuc-" I swore before seeing Jacobs head on the bed while his whole body covered the bed.

"I quickly stood up shaking his heavy shoulder's to wake up.

"Jacob, Jacob!" I screamed while I tried to push his body up from the bed, which was pretty impossible to do since he was big.

"JACOB!" I screamed into his ear. This caused him to stir turning away from me.

"Dad...i already took the rubbish" He whined thinking I was Billy. This caused me to giggle wanting to hear more.

"Dear, you forgot to change your boxes" I said trying to make the best impression of Billy as possible.

"Dad, you know how lazy I am...I'll change them after school" He said waving me off.

"Son, you wet the sheets" I said pretending to sound angry.

"Ohh dad, you know not to feed me that chicken soup you always cook....you know how it makes me go to the toilet-" Jacob said before I burst out laughing causing him to sit up straight and stare at my laughing body.

"YOU!" He said looking at me with the most furious face I have seen from him. "You tricked me!" He once said again causing me to laugh.

"Jacob...I swear I won't tell" I said looking innocently at him

This caused him to think for a while before he spoke again.

"You swear?" He said, for once I was not the one blushing.

"I swear on my heart" I said putting my right hand on my heart.

"You actually can't do that because if you don't keep to you swear, you still will have it....it cannot be lost" He said shaking his head.

"Wow, sorry then i'll swear on my bum checks" I said running out the room slamming the door ignoring his shouts. Without looking forward I hit something infront of me hard. I slowly got up to meet face to face with a tired looking Edward.

"You okay?" He asked giving me a hand.

"Yeah, guess I am" I said rubbing my bum causing me to laugh after realising that was Karma after what I said to Jacob.

"What?" Edward said looking confused

"Oh, just something between me and Jacob" I said walking before he could speak. I took about three steps when I suddenly stopped turning my body a whole 360 degree turn to face Edward.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at his face which showed dark circles under his eyes.

"Alice wanted to stay with Rosalie" He said shrugging.

I studied his features which showed how tired he was. The way he looked at me wasn't the way he loathed me or made hurtful remarks. It was completely different the way he stood and how his hair was in his eyes way. The way his eyes and its own words which it looked like it portrayed his body language.

"You hungry?" I asked looking back at his face.

"Yeah" He said following me down stairs.

In the kitchen Charlie was at the door just about to leave to work when he walked back in to greet both of us.

"How was your night Edward?" Charlie said looking at Edward who was on the breakfast table.

"It was great couldn't sleep though since how loud Emmett's snoring was" He said while eating.

This caused both of us laugh while Edward continued to eat.

"You sure it wasn't Bella's sleep talking?" Charlie said causing me to spit my juice out.

"Dad!" I said covering my face.

"Oh, I don't mind" He said. But the thing was that it looked like he actually didn't mind at all.

Charlie then kissed my red face while patting Edwards shoulder.

We both sat their bot knowing what to say to each other. I played with the toast I had on my plate while looking sideways at Edward.

"So you really staying home today?" He said while looking out the window.

I quickly thought about what he said before realising what I told him last night.

"I don't know maybe, but knowing Alice she might take me shopping or something" I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"What? You don't like shopping?" He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"No, I have no feelings towards shopping at all" I said making a disgusted look. It surprised me to see him laughing after I said that.

"Are you done?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, its just your the first girl I've meet who doesn't like shopping at all" He said smilling at me.

I then took in the words he said...i was the first girl who he knows that I didn't like shopping one bit. How many girls did he actully go through to find the speical me? I looked at his still face who was looking back a me.

We both continued to stare at each other, talking without saying anything. Would I even trust him? I questioned to myself. I knew what I felt but I couldn't make myself actully say it loud or even think it out loud at all. We both continued to stare at each other moving our bodies closer feeling that it was right for this moment. I finally answered my own questions for the past few days when our lips touched. My eyes closed once it made contact. My body spoke both of our feelings as we reached for each other physically and emotionally. Our arms tangled while my hands webbed around his bronze hair. Our lips attached with one another holding lips moved around my lips for continued kissing not even stopping to see anything that was distracting. At the moment all there was, was just two of us. We both broke apart as I leaned in forward a bit too much causing us to fall from Edwards chair.

We both landed with a loud bang where the chair was on the floor while I was on top of him. Our arms were still on one another as we both layed there not moving...nothing clicking to both our minds.

"OH MY LIFE! GUYS COME SEE THIS!" Alice said screamed while Jasper, Rosalie,Jacob followed by a Emmett eating pizza for some reason.

"What? Whats the problem-"Jasper said before stopping dead on his track looking at both o us some how stuck in each others arms.

"Jasper whats with your mouth man" Emmett said coming down the stairs. Hr ten turned froze looking at both of us then froze. Did I expect to get the reaction he gave. Of course he was my older brother.

"Edward get your hands off my sister" Emmett said through his teeth.

Edward slowly lifted me off while getting his self up.

"Emmett calm down man I wasn't doing anything wrong-" He said looking straight at Emmett.

"The hell you were" He said but said a very bad word instead of hell.

"Emmett, he didn't do anything ok?" I said looking at all of them then back ro Emmett's furious face. He then glanced back at Edward looking at him with hate.

"You better not hurt her" He said while being lead away by Rosalie. Jasper stood with Alice having the same sort of protective face with a smiling Alice. This caused me to roll my eyes.

With that they all left leaving me and Edward behind, alone again.

**Review people. I know I'm rushing, because I have three weeks Exams and I'm trying my best. Marica would you please review you have been reading my story from the start and not reviewing at all...Thanks I love you too :) hehehee..**


	21. Slice out of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**-I hate doing this, but I have to write a long authors note. Since this story is coming to its death, I decided to do a different story with a different plot. So I decided to base my story in Tonga and I wanted to ask anyone if anyone has herd of it? Bella is Tongan, Edward American. Thats all I'm goig to say.**

**-Credits: To my beta dream-a-lot and to Marica.F for reviewing even though i forced her too :p**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 21 – Slice out of Life**

**EPOV**

"So ah what do we do now?" Bella said turning around. Her face was red showing her blush.

"I don't know.... what do you, want to do?" I said looking straight at her eyes. For a second i thought she was going to slap me but her face turned even red while she gave me a sheepish smile back.

"What do you think i want to do" She said moving closer and closer while she put her hands on my chest.

"Ah Bella? what are you doing?" I said grabbing her hands to hold.

She then pulled her hands back looking shocked at what i said.

"What do you think i was doing?" She said shaking her head while glaring at me.

"Well i understand that but we don't need to rush things-" I said before Bella cut me off.

"Me, rushing things?...who are you to say that Edward who are you?" She snared punching her finger on my chest which hurt a bit to be honest.

"Bella calm down-" I said looking at her sudden mood.

"You kiss me and then completely dazzle me and then when i try to kiss you back you stop me and say don't rush things!" She half screamed looking completely shocked how i acted.

"Wow Bella i said clam down your over reacting like you always do" I said trying to grab her arm but she flinched away without taking her eyes off me.

"ME OVER REACTING! YOU BLOODY PLANED THIS DIDN'T YOU?" She said screaming at the top her lungs. She was getting to the point where i would react as well but i had better control.

"Why would i plan this?" I asked questioning her

"WELL HOW CAN SOMEONE KISS A PERSON AND WHEN THEY KISS AGAIN HE DOESN'T WANT TO? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" She screamed.

"WELL ITS NOT LIKE IT COULD NEVER HAPPEN COULD IT!" I screamed back causing her to flinch but not by my touch. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE I STOPPED YOU SO MUCH?" I said looking at her shocked face.

"Maybe because it hurts Edward, and it doesn't feel nice at all...but i guess you don't understand that at all, do you?. Since your so used to being with a different girl you don't consider how they feel cause your so used to hurting everyone" She said breathing hard but this this time the way she said it without screaming...it did hit me.q

"Nice speech are you done?' I snapped back . Before i could react her hand made contact with my face causing my face to turn the direction the slap was headed. Her slap stung but her words stung more. She than walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. I listened to the sound of her heavy foot-steps to disappear before I could move

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I hated him, I mean it.... I hated him for making me feel this way. I hated him for kissing me. I hated him for making me kiss him. I just freak in hate him at the moment. I walked to my room ignoring the stares that Alice and Rosalie gave me from the hall way. I guess they herd everything. I thought to myself. I quickly climbed up the stairs just ignoring everything surrounding me. I grabbed my bag shoving in all the things I needed for my dance lessons.

"Bella" Alices voice said while I kept throwing clothes in my bag.

"Yes Alice?" I said still not looking at her.

I turned around after not getting a reply seeing Rosalie and Alice standing next to each other. As I turned around they both gasped in unison.

Without a word they both came charging at me tightly wraping their arms raound me.

"Guys-" I started to say before Alice turned my head towards the mirror I had over my bed. What I saw explained the behaviour Alice and Rosalie. Tears stained my face under the blushing checks I always eyes reflected how I felt without even saying it myself.

"Ah shit, I'm crying and its his fault" I said trying to wipe all the tears that was constantly coming down.

"I think I hate him too" Rosalie said wiping the tears I had still on my face. I didn't even felt I had tears that shows how obvious I don't cry that much.

"He made you cry" Alice murmured rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"I know" I said moving to get my sneakers under my bed. This still make a difference because Rosalie and Alice were still holding onto to me, tightly.

"Guys I need to go, do you know where Jacob is?" I said while they finally let go.

They both looked at each other then turning back to me.

"You don't have to go to your dance lessons you know?" Rosalie said while she sat down on my bed.

"Well I want to go, since I don't want to be any where near Edward...at all and I mean it" I said looking straight at both of them with knowing looks.

They both sighed giving their last hugs before telling me that Jacob was with the guys in Emmett's room.

I stormed straight in nearly causing Jasper to jump out the window, who was completely naked.

"EMMETT CAN YOU TELL YOUR SISTER TO KNOCK NEXT TIME SHE COMES IN!" Jasper screamed with embarrassment poking his head behind the bed. I laughed as soon as I saw him hiding behind. Emmett was on the floor laughing while Jacob had a Sony camera in his hand.

"Are you guys making a sex tape or something or is Jasper just entertaining Jacob" I said looking at there red faces.

"Ha ha funny as you can see we are playing strip poker" He said pointing to the stack of cards on the table next to the T.V.

"Oh I didn't see that all I saw was your white butt" I said laughing at his shocked face.

"What do you want anyway?" He said glaring at me while looking at the uys who were still laughing. I turned to Jacob who was at the moment was still recording this.

"Jacob can you take me to the studio?" I said more like a demand. Emmett stopped laughing suddenly looking at my face while his expression changed from laughing to furious. Without a word he dashed out the door.

"Oh god Jasper go stop him" I said while I grabbed Jacob out the room. I couldn't stop Emmett, I didn't want to see Edward so I dragged Jacob outside into the Red rabbit while Jasper went on my behalf.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

"Edward" Emmett's voice shouted while he made his way from the stairs. I quickly turned seeing a angry Emmett followed by Jasper who was wearing his boxers half naked.

"Yes Emmett" I said not caring what he would do.

"Care to explain why Bella was crying?" He said slowing his pace as Jasper put one hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know she was crying" I said. Bella was crying? I questioned myself. I felt guilt as I saw Jasper shaking his head at me.

"Don't fuck with me Edward your just afraid to get hurt your self" He snared trying to aim at me but thankfully Jasper had an iron grip.

I did better then stay their where I headed for my Volvo opening my phone dialing the number I always end up dialing. I scrolled down hitting the Tanya button.

"Hello?" She said pretending to not know who it was. _Oh please._

"Tanya its me Edward" I said with no emotion. Cause at the moment I have recked everything.

"Oh hay Edward-" She said sounding seductive before I cut her

"Where are you?" I said driving the Volvo out of the street.

"Oh your so eager" She said giggle.

"Tanya where are you?" I said getting irritated.

"I'm at the place I'm always at" She said before she cut the call.

I quickly snapped the phone shut. Once again gripping the poor steering wheel to death.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"So Edward isn't really prince charming like you thought he was, was he?" Jacob said while he parked next to a white ford with one of those dogs with bouncy heads.

"What did you expect he was? He was..I mean_ is_ a player" I said looking forward.

"Yeah I know, but you can look strong outside but inside your one little soft Teddy bear" He said smiling at me.

I for once didn't deny this because it was true I acted tuff but really I wasn't inside.

"Oh well I didn't expect him to change in three days did I ?" I said while we walked into the dance studio.

"No I guess not" He sighed "I could bit him up for you if you want me too" He said trying to look serious but failed casing me to laugh.

"I'm glad I have someone like you around" I said hugging him while what we saw in the Gym shocked us both.

Eric was full on kissing Mrs Mathews my Principle!

They didn't notice us at first but with Jacobs fake coughing they both parted. Mrs Mathews eyes locked with mine while I just stared at her red swollen lips completely shocked.

"Wow" Me and Jacob said while looking at both of there embarrassed faces.

"Jacob and Bella why are you guys early?" Eric said pretending that he wasn't kissing Mrs Mathews.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said looking at Mrs Mathews with a accusing face.

"Look Bella-" Mrs Mrs Mathews said before I cutt her off proudly.

"I am looking, you should be ashamed of your self, Erica seriously your like younger then her grandson" I said shaking my Head. "And Mrs Mathews aren't you married?" I said slowly saying Mrs in the sentence.

"Okay Swan what's the dea?" She sighed looking at me with lazy eyes.

"Deal? I go to a all Catholic school and i don't gamble- I have no more detention this year" I said looking at both of them.

"Fine, don't expect more then that!" She said while making her way out.

"Eric you man-hoe your dating my Principle!" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"I know" He said smiling but then soon changing his expression to a different one where it was t opposite.

"But shes just divorced her husband which is my English porfessor in Uni" He said shaking his head.

"I thought Catholics don't divorce Jacob said while he looked confused."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

Getting the feeling of a black eye from Emmett was better then how I felt now. Like shit, was the word. It took me forever to make Bella trust me in a way and then I go and screw it up. Great I thought to myself.

"Edward are you paying attention or am I just the only one enjoying myself?" Tanya said kissing me from my lips. She moved sliding her lips down to my neck which I didn't feel like I always did when I did this before. Something felt wrong but the problem was that EVERYTHING was more then wrong for me at this moment. Her hands trailed down my bare chest to my torso.

"Edward, come on move" She said sounding seductive. What shocked me was that I didn't have a reaction like I always did. My body showed no emotion as I did what I was told.

"That's a good boy" She said.

I didn't know what I was doing but what I was thinking is what I knew.

What Bella said was true. She hit the target. I hurt so many girls in many ways maybe because I was afraid myself that I would get hurt, so I made sure I wasn't the victum. But the thing was that it backfired on me as I once again did it on someone I really care about and possibly could love. I knew karma was a bitch but not this much of a bastard to make me finally realise how my actions could affect others and of course my self in the process. I looked at Tanya and the way she behaved around me. This reflected on how I led girls in and soon ran away while they followed me. Did I really want to live my life like this? I knew the answer as I snapped my body up causing Tanya to fall.

"Edward what are you doing?" She said getting angry at my behaviour for the last couple hours.

"Get up" I said while she listened to me for a change.

"Tanya, listen your really a good girl and I really like you but not like this, I'm really sorry I even got you into this" I said really apologising. I kissed her on the checks ignoring her shocked face and quickly walked out knowing where I was heading....and where in life.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Do you want to do that again?" Jacob asked while he sat on the bench with a water bottle.

"Yes I think I can" I said puling my singlet over my head just wearing my sports bra.

"Okay, now listen that turn you did on the second verse needs more balance and ending need to finish on time" He said pointing at the area I should begin at.

"I thought you were my bestfriend" I said pouting

"Yeah I am, best friends always tell each others mistakes and try to help them" He said rolling his eyes while mentioning for me to come.

"I know I'm just not really concentrated at the moment" I said leaning on his shoulder

"He still stuck on your head?" He said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah how can not think about him, its not fair the only person I was crazy about was ..you" I said causing his body to stiffen when I said you.

" Do you want to stop thinking about him?" Jacob asked giving me his bottle of water.

"No I don't, but the same time I hate him and then I don't as well" I said putting both hands on my face.

Jacob was quite for a moment before he sighed pulling me up.

"Look Bella, if you don't want to stop thinking about him you obviously like him but just make sure you chose what you really want, Okay....and don't like a guy who will turn gay one day" He said as we both laughed at his own silly joke. We both snapped our head as we herd scraping of tires.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked shaking my head.

"I don't know some desperate freak" Jacob said as soon as the door slammed showing a tired Edward looking straight at me.

"Bella" His voice sounded strange but soft as he finally saw both of us in each others arms.

**Review people I changed my mind about Bella and Edward getting together suddenly so I came up with this last minute. Review and god bless people! :)**


	22. Someone like you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**-Here is the 22nd chapter and its short.**

**-Credits: To my beta dream-a-lot for accepting to even do this story when others wouldn't and to all the readers who enjoyed and hated my story thanks for making me write more on this story.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 22** - Someone like you

**BPOV**

My body didn't do anything but just stood there looking at the boy that I possibly could love. All I could do was stare at his face. Jacob's hands held my shoulder tighter afraid i was going to have a break down. Its funny how I hated this person and at the same time i still had to love him.

Edward moved closer towards us while he was still puffing.

"Look Bella I-" Edward said walking in towards us before i cut him off.

"Edward you don't have to say anything, I know what you want" I said before we both turned around hearing Jacob coughing causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ahh I think i need to go, besides I promised my boyfriend i would meet his parents" He said hugging me before punching a con-fussed Edward in the arm.

"Bye Jacob" I said glaring him for dict hing me and Edward alone.

We both looked at the door when it closed then snapped our heads towards each other once Jacob left.

"Wait, was Jacob supposed to say girlfriend?" Edward said looking con fussed.

"No he wasn't" said confused myself at his question. "Why would he he's gay" I said shrugging my shoulders before realising that Edward didn't know that Jacob was gay.

"Wait, so you guys aren't.....like....together" He said causing his eyebrows to push together confusion.

"WHAT! OF COURSE WE AREN'T WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT!" I said shouting at him.

"Well you gus are always together and you seem close-" He said causing me to laugh about all this time he actually thought we were an item.

"Its not funny Bella all this time i was jealous thinking you actually loved him" He said casing me to stop laughing and looking at him.

"What? were you jealous, I do love Jacob but as a friends. I did love him as a boyfriend but he turned gay" I said looking straight at him. He moved closer while i stepped back.

"So you do love him?" He said looking at me with a serious face.

"No.. i mean yes he is my best friend, how could i not its just how i love Alice" I said stepping back while he stepped forward. Edward sighed looking down then once again stepping forward while i stepped back.

"Look Bella i need-" He said before I cut him off once again.

"Edward would you save it, i already know what you want ok?" I said not looking at his eyes because i knew i would fall for it.

"What do i want, then Bella tell me?" He said stepping closer while I made another step which i didn't notice the wall was behind me.

"Well what you want is just a person that can entertain you, someone nothing more then a human being with no feelings. Someone you don't care about someone who isn't really there. Someone you could use and will hurt." I said not realising Edward was just a foot near me with his eyes that reflected someone who was obviously scared of all the things i just said. He steeped closer while i turned my head away refusing to look at him.

"You know you wrong, I want you Bella." He said taking his hands out ifhis pocket. His words made me blush so i refused to look at him face on because i know what would happen.

"I want you because i know i can love you. I want the person who annoyed me every freak-in day ever since i got here to love. I want the girl who always talks so much and i know no one else will put up with that only me. I want someone who i can give anything to and will love me in return.

I want someone like you, Bella....that's what i want" He said grabbing hold of my hand.

My face clearly showed what i felt. I wanted to melt right there but how could i trust him? I questioned myself.

"Look at me" He said knowing my weakest point at the moment. I shook my head once again being stubborn. He gently turned my face causing me to shiver under his touch. But my eyes didn't look at him. "Bella look at me" He said gently stroking my checks.

I still didn't look him afraid of what i was going to see.

"How come you won't look at me?" He said more to himself while letting my hand go.

"Because I'm scared Edward, you should know that" I said without even thinking.

He was quite for a second lost in his own thoughts while i was in mine. I had the feeling that i shouldn't be afraid and scared. The way he spoke to me was his real side not the bad boy who was always mean and made rude comments but the loving one who stood in front.

"Trust me Bella" He said causing me to lift my eyes and lock with him.

His green like eyes told me everything i needed to know. Before i knew it we were both in each others arms. This kiss was different then the one before, this had more emotion in it. My hands ended up on his hair while one of his hands were on my waist and the other on my back. His body was pressed into mine against the wall where he drew little circles at the back of my neck. His lips trailed down to my neck as ended the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked looking worried at my face.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head. "Everything is fine" I assured him.

He smiled raking hold of my hands. My eyes locked with his just smiling at each other not saying a word. What was there to say anyway.

"I could do anything for you right, name it and I'll do it" He said acting like a teachers pet.

I laughed at his facial expression which was serious but the same time ridiculous.

"Diet-Coke" I said looking at his face.

"Diet-coke it is" He said grabbing his phone.

**Any comments? Review on the new flash button!**


	23. Sex on Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

**- Did you guys remember I wouldn't be updating from 17-3rd of December, well I'm free today from exams so here it is. Sorry its short but I have 6 more exams left.**

**-Credits: To my Beta dream-a-lot who loves to proof read my work.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 23 –** Sex on Fire

**APOV**

I was in the middle of looking through a rack of clothes while my brother rang asking for diet coke saying it was really urgent, so by the sound of his voice it did sound important. So now the guys are taking us to the dance studio where Edward needs his diet coke....sure he does. I thought

"Hurry up!" Emmett said bouncing up and down the car like a little boy throwing a tantrum.

"Emmett, if you need to go to the toilet its on the left there" I said pointing to the janitors room rolling my eyes at his behaviour.

"Okay Jasper drive as quick as you can to the dan-" My talking was replaced by our screaming before i could even finish what i was going to say.

"AHHHHHHHH, JASPER SLOOOWW DOWN YOUR GOINGGG TOOO KILLL US ALLL, I MEAN IT!!!! JASPERRRR HALEEEE I AMM GOING TO KILLL YOU AFTERRR THIISSSS AHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!"I screamed in Unison with Rosalie while we were harmonizd by Emmett's high voice as the car speed through its way down the streets getting irritated horns from other drivers. We held on to each other like there was no tomorrow. The car slowed as we saw the lights turn orange from more then 100 metres away. As the car slowed to a slower pace we were left breathless with all of our mouths open.

"Jasper....do..n't ever ever do that again" I said trying to smack him on the arm. What nearly stopped my heart was the smirk he had that me and Rosalie saw which caused us to both look at the lights again causing us to scream.

"Jasper don't you dear run that red lig-" I said once again where we started screaming again when the car speed through.

"THATS IT, YOURRR DEADDDD AHHHHHH WACTH OUTTT FORTHAT CARRRR!" I screamed until we saw the dance studio a head of us which Jasper decided to completely do a three sixty turn then stopping suddenly causing us to move in one direction like rag dolls.

"Jaaspperr, youu are soo in big troublee" I said slurring my words while breathing really hard. "It feels like i just gave birth with all that screaming" I said hopping out the car.

"Ugh.. man i need to use the bathroom" Emmett said running into the door which read females.

"Okay pass me the Diet Coke" I said looking at Jasper. He quickly tossed me the silver can while Rosalie was holding Jasper for support while i made my way towards the front door.

"Oh come on.....ahhh..." Edwards voice said as the sound of his voice become louder as i walked up the closer to the door.

"Alice whats up-" Rosalie said while i covered her mouth pointing at the door while she made a 'o' shape with her mouth.

"What are you guys-" Jasper said while Rosalie hushed him.

I leaned in closer leaning my ear on to the door. Rosalie used her hands to support her on the wall while she tip toed over my head same with Jasper.

"Okay Alice i can't stand this any longer" Jasper said grabbing the diet coke in my hand and pushing through the doors with Edward and Bella holding hands. We all froze looking at the body posture they had while they didn't even notice us there.

"Oh come on you actually didn't think i liked her?" Edward said shaking his head while Bella smacked him on the arm.

"Wow" Rosalie said wjile Jasper just stood there looking.

"They look like they actually love each other" I said pointing at how they sat.

"I think Emmett's going to be angry" Rosalie said shaking her head now looking at me.

"Angry about what?" Emmett's voice said while both of us turned around quickly.

"Ummm angry at...ah..well" Rosalie said trying to hide Edward and Bella from Emmett.

"Rosalie what are you doing?" Emmett said trying to go around her.

"Doing this" Rosalie said grabbing him by the face with both hands and completely putting her mouth against his. By the look of it, Emmett forgot about everyone else while he fell back with Rosalie on the ground entwined in each others arms.

"Oh yuck" I whined causing Edward and Bella to look at all of us.

"Alice, did you bring the diet coke?" He asked while Bella turned red.

"Of course, what was the problem?" I said giving him the diet-coke which he gave ti Bella.

"Sorry Alice i didn't know he called you to get it" She said drinking from the can.

"Its okay" I sighed grabbing Jasper who was still standing there. "I'm glad you guys finally got together" I said dragging Jasper to the car.

"Where you guys going?" Bella asked looking at both of us.

"Oh just out somewhere" I said winking at Edward who smiled back.

"What, but you guys can stay though" She said while Edward said something to her causing her to blush.

"Oh well see you guys later" She said as we walked out the door. We quickly ran towards the car when something hit me.

"Jasper how are Emmett and Rosalie getting back home?" I asked while he drove faster.

"Oh they wouldn't remember home after the sex their doing" He said rolling his eyes.

"So where we going now?" I asked causing Jasper's checks to flash with the slightest pink causing me to blush as well.

"Your place" I said answering my own question.

**Review and questions are welcome, I promise I will answer. :)**

**New story I have in called Traditions of love. Sorry for super small chapter...**

**I will update chapter 4 for No matter how close soon before I finished Stay Down.**


	24. Hiding from Moaning Dogs

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**-Enjoy.**

**-Credit to my Beta- dream-a-lot for accepting to do this story.**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 24 – Hiding from Moaning Dogs**

**BPOV**

I continued to stare at the image of Alice and Jasper eagerly running to their car.

" Are we that boring?" I asked Edward still looking at the two eager beavers leaving.

"No they just have something really important to do" Edward said shaking his head for some reason at Alice and Jasper. I was lost in my thoughts as I herd weird noises coming from the corner of the room.

"I hear a dog in the building or is it just me?" I said causing Edward to get up following the sound.

"More like a dead dog getting drowned" He said hearing the noises getting louder.

"Boy it pants really loud" I said while holding tightly to Edwards hands. Edward stopped dead in his tracks blocking me.

"Edward? Whats wrong?" I said trying to get around him which he quickly blocked me.

"You wouldn't want to see this" He said covering my eyes which I tried my best to see through.

"See what?-" I said before I was cut off by a moaning sound.

"OHHHHHHHH ughhhhhhh" A high pitched voice moaned.

"Wow it can speak" I said trying to pull Edwards tight grip from my eyes.

"Bella trust me you wouldn't want to see this" He said trying to force me around.

"Why not?" I said stomping my foot on the ground which was his foot causing his hands to leave my face.

"Ow!" Edward said hopping up and down you thought he was doing the rain dance.

"Well if you hadn't put your hands on my-" I said before turning around reveling a half naked Rosalie and Emmett on the floor.

"UGH! Edward cover my eyes!" I shouted while he quickly put his hands over my eyes which my own hands joined his.

"I told you" He said feeling his lips next to my left ear.

"EMMETT!"I shouted hearing both Rosalie and Emmett to scream in shock...from what I could hear.

"What are you guys doing!" I ask putting my hands on my hips while Edwards hands are still on my eyes.

"What...do you...think..we were...doing?" Emmett said sounding breathless. This caused Rosalie to giggle which made me more angry.

"Well me and Edward thought we herd a dog being killed or something" I said shaking my head.

"Well I think you and Edward has to go check your guys hearing because that was the sound of sweet love making- OW ROSE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Emmett said before hearing a slap sound. This caused Edward to chuckle under his breath while, still his hands covering my eyes.

I could hear ruffling of clothes and zippers being pulled up. To my guess they finally notice that they didn't have any clothes on.

"Edward would you mind taking your hands of my sister" Emmett's said finally realising what Edward was doing.

"No, until Bella tells me too" Edward said back with the same hard voice Emmett said.

"Edward its okay now" I said while he slowly took his hand away but to join them with my own. Emmett's jaw flexed as he eyed our hands turning a glare back at Edward.

"I said take your hands off my sister" He said sounding like he had trouble with even speaking.

"Emmett, just cool it ok I can look after myself so don't worry" I said walking up to a stiff Emmett hugging him. It took a while for Emmett to respond where he lifted me of the ground.

"Well doesn't mean I like him though" He said looking at me then looking at Edward with no emotion at all. He gently put me down then turning to Rose.

"Edward" Emmett said truing to look at Edward once again with no emotion. "Like I said before harm her any how, even a little scratch I will hunt you down... I mean it this time" He said while they turned to head for the door.

"That went better then I thought it would" I said relaxing.

"Why is that?" Edward asked while putting a hair strand in place.

"Well I once had a boyfriend who made me cry so Emmett made him cry too....but he never told me how he actually did it though?" I said thinking about the poor boy he made to cry in front of his friends.

"So is he going to make me cry or something?" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah if you break my heart" I said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ouch" He said rubbing the place i hit.

"Oops sorry" I said grabbing his hands.

"Its okay-" Edward said before he was cut off by a loud bang on the door.

"Edward we need a ride" Emmett and Rosalie said both panting for some reason.

"Sure" Edward said getting his keys out.

"Where to?" Edward asked while we were all in the car all silent.

"Ah my place" Rosalie said before Emmett could even open his mouth. They dashed out of the car before Edward could officially stop the car so Edward just drove on. The drive home was quite, lost in our own thoughts. I was still in my thoughts as i didn't notice Edward had stopped in front of my house. We sat there for while not saying anything when I broke the silence.

"So you coming?" I asked turning to see a smiling Edward.

"Thought you never asked" He said smiling at me from his seat. He quickly hopped out opening my fromt door then taking my hand.

"DAD!" I shouted as we both walked in.

"In the kitchen" He replied back sounding like he was eating something.

"I'm going upstairs, and Edwards with me" I half shouted.

"Okay honey, make sure you guys use protection!" He shouted back causing me to blush and Edward's eyes really popping out.

"DAD we are not having sex!" I shouted back avoiding Edwards eyes who was doing the same.

We didn't hear anything after that but the sound of the T.V volume getting louder.

We both shrugged and ran upstairs into my room. I opened the door to revel my messy bedroom from last night cursing Jacob for making a mess everywhere.

"I'm surprised your dad is very laid back" Edward commented while sitting on my bed making his skin stand out against with the glowing magenta colour on my bed.

"Yeah, you can say Emmett's the dad when it comes to me and boys" I say causing Edward to smile. We continue to stare at each other with the feeling that there is no silence but talking to each other just by the look in our eyes. He gently pattered the spot next to his bed mentioning me to come over. I quickly walked next to him stumbling towards him.

"Wow Bella whats the rush, I'm not going anywhere" He said laughing. Well I didn't find that funny because his words had a double meaning to it...if he didn't know it, I did. I scratched that thought taking comfort sitting next to him. His hands were on mine. That was the only thing that we have done so far in our relationship for the couple hours. Did I want more? Were we even able to have that?room enemies to lovers how could that possible happen in the last week? I looked into his eyes seeing what I never saw before from him.

"Edward?" I ask while he pushed me down, both looking at the wall above us.

"Yes Bella?" He said rubbing my lwft hand which was next to his. I hesitated thinking if I should even ask this or would it even matter.

"What happen to all the things you said?" I asked looking at his face. He suddenly stopped bt than grabbing my whole hand and locking it with his. He breathed in and out taking it slowly like this was really important.

"That wasn't real" He said not looking at my face. Half of me was relived and the half confused. The fact that he didn't pretend he didn't know it made me happy that he was him.

"What do you mean?" I asked causing him to finally look at me, turning his head towards my face.

He gave a small smile sighing then continuing to speak again.

"All those hurtful comments I said, I didn't really mean it" He said turning back not able to face as he spoke these words. " I was surprised you even took them in, since you have a comment to every word I say" He said continuing. "I thought it would be easier for me not to start anything but by making our relationship worse then before" He said while I took in everything he said. I carefully looked at his expression.

"So what did you actually feel?" I asked curious about his answer half knowing what it was but at the same time doubting as well. He sighed looking even further into the ceiling then before. He then turned towards my face, without even answering knew what he felt by the expression he gave me. It was my turn to look away as he continued to speak again.

"I couldn't keep myself away from, its like I had a need to be there even if I had to use someone to get near...even though you weren't that far." He said while we both lay there thinking about the past few days we acted towards each other.

"You know what Edward?" I said completely turning my whole body towards him. "I think I really like you" I said kissing him before he could even speak. I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck while he reacted a but slower putting his hands around my waist. Our mouths moving with one another as loud foot-steps were outside my door.

"BELLA!" Emmett's voice shouted from the bottom of the steps. I quickly pulled the covers over both of us forcing Edward under myself.

"Bella what are you-"

"Edward, listen to me, Emmett is going to kill you if he sees you like this" I said pushing him down while I pressed my body closer hiding him. I quickly moved pretending I was sleeping when my door burst open without knocking.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice shouted while I pretended I woke up.

"Wha...at" I said rubbing my eyes.

Emmett stood there looking around my room walking up to me.

"What is it Emmett!" I said getting annoyed how obvious he was at this moment. With that a tired looking Rosalie running up the stairs puffing and giving me a sad smile while looking at the lump underneath me which I prayed he wouldn't see.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi" He said acting casual walking backwards without turning back. Beneath me I could feeling Edward moving slightly knowing that he couldn't breath. So I tried to hurry Emmett out before my boyfriend died not getting oxygen.

"Emmett , do you m-" I said before he hushed me.

"Do you hear that?" He asked putting his ears higher then his face was.

"Hear what?" I asked trying to cover the heavy breathing Edward was making.

"Must be a bird or something" Rosalie said while pointing at my window outside.

Emmett once again looked around the room while the tension built with Edward shift a little beneath me causing me to move as well.

"You okay?" Emmett asked looking at my face.

"Yeah" I said putting my head back to sleep. I peeked through my arms as Emmett slowly walked out of the room. Once he was clearly gone I jumped out of Edward's way while he tried to take-in all the air he could that he missed.

"I thought....i..was..going...to die right...there" He said breathing hard which caused me to laugh while he started laughing as well. He playfully jumped his side of body on me trying to cover myself with the blanket he was under. We both continue to laugh when my door burst open again as we both froze, this time too late to hide.

**Review, hope you guys liked it...its nearly coming to the end...maybe but I'm looking for a way to end it so don't worry now. New stories I have up is My bosses Son and Traditions of love. My Bosses son, the character's are older and Bella falls for her bosses son, Edward. **


	25. Team Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**-Credit: Marica,Lamatau,Mr Wilson- My english Teacher and the reviews I get all the time. **

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 25 – Team work**

His face wasn't what I expected to be as he stared back at us. Edward and I were too shocked to even move as he spoke breaking the silence.

"Wow having sex already" Jacob said sitting down on the chair near my draw. Again Edward and I was again not able to move or speak but just looked.

"It's okay I won't make any noise" Jacob said making him self comfortable. I slowly turned towards Edward who was underneath me looking at each other while we both burst out laughing.

"Okay I don't get it" Jacob said looking confused at both of us.

"Its nothing Jacob we were just sharing a inside Joke" I said hopping off form the bed.

"Oh yeah anyway I came in here, because Emmett ordered chinese, and he knows Edwards in here" He said walking out before I could say anything. I turned to face a shocked Edward looking out the door.

"Guess we didn't fool him" I shrugged dragging him down stairs.

As we walked into the living room, Rosalie was feeding Emmett in the mouth while he licked his lips causing Jacob to shake his head.

"Bella, Edward better come get some food or the big baby will finish it" She said putting more food in Emmett's mouth.

"Ugh, seriously Emmett, just grab the bloody food for gods sake!" I said grabbing Edward and I a tray of food. This caused Emmett to give me a glare.

"Well your lucky I didn't kick your boyfriends ass back then" He said making me angry.

"Well why don't you kick your own ass"-

"Bella shhh calm down" Edward said pulling me on his lap while me and Emmett continued to stare, each in our loved ones arms. The silence was broken when we saw Jacob dancing towards us with his hand on his neck.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I said looking at the weird moves he was doing. His face turned red while he grabbed his neck pointing to it as his moth opened.

"OH SHIT HE'S CHOKING!" I screamed jumping towards him spilling the plate I had on my lap. With that everyone jumped towards him after me. Rosalie quickly knotted her hair up grabbing him from behind. Emmett held Jacob held his shoulders to keep still while Edward helped Rosalie.

"BELLA HIT HIS BACK!" Rosalie shouted struggling to hold him. I moved back and slammed my hand against his back causing Jacob to move forward falling on Emmett. Jacob then shook on the ground while Emmett shouted feeling Jacobs heavy weight. I then pulled back my hand giving a big blow to him which caused him to make a sound which sounded a bit like a groan.

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted getting nervous. Rosalie and Edward then lifted Jacob up who lookek pale and really needed air. Emmett then moved to his back putting his hands around his stomach and pushing it in.

"1...2...3-NOW!" Rosalie shouted as Emmett pushed in causing Jacobs eyes to get bigger as we tried to save him.

"1..2...3 NOW!" Rosalie shouted again this time Edward joined Emmett going behind him and placing his hands on top of his. If Jacob wasn't choking I would have laughed how all three guys were close like this....very close.

"1...2...3 NOW!" I shouted together with Rose this time causing Jacob to sceam as pizza flew across the room as he fell forward, all three on top pf each other panting really hard.

"Oh...god..I...am..never goin...g to eat...pizza again.." Jacob said looking tired. With their heavy panting on the floor looking all sweaty we didn't notice the door open reveling a shocked Alice and Jasper.

**APOV**

"Do you think Emmett and Jasper will be upset with us?" I asked looking at Jasper's smiling face as we drove to Bella's house. Well who wouldn't be smiling after what we did and how we did it. I looked at Jasper's face as we drove calmly towards our bestfriends house.

"Nah I don't think so" He said putting a hand on my thigh as we drove into Bella's drive way. We quickly hopped out excite to see our friends and the newest couple, Edward and Bella. Curious ;ike he always was Jasper walked to the side of the house towards the big window. There we could hear the noises getting louder and louder. As Jasper looked though the window he froze,

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his back expecting him to move but he didn't. From here I looked at what he was looking at. What I saw made me froze as well. Jacob,Emmett and Edward were moving together while their....

"Oh god" I said dragging Jasper towards the front door while moving into the living room causing us to freeze again as we saw them lying on the floor panting looking sweaty after all their work.

**Review , I have decided to make my chapters a bit shorter since a friend of mine said it gets boring to read if it drags on and on....So what you guys think, maybe three more chapter this story is really coming to its ending and all because I need to move on to another story. Oh do you guys want a sequel to this story or do my other stories....My bosses son? Thanks**

**God Bless (if you review only!) lol joking.....**


	26. a restless night

**Dislsimer: I don't won Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**-Hello, yes i'm back and its been weeks? Months? Years?...I am so sorry if you thought I have died, wipe your tears I have come back from the dead...joking...sorry I didn't want to update a author's not because I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up and I promise you guys in the beginning of this story I wouldn't..remember? Anyway i'm back ROLL THE TAPE/STORY!**

**Stay Down**

**Chapter 26 -** A restless night

**BPOV**

I knew exactly what Alice and Jasper were thinking as the boys lay there looking exhausted and tired after what just happened. But Jacob having the second biggest mouth after me made it worse.

"Thanks guys, even though you were a bit to rough on my stomach" He said trying to push Emmett and Edward off him.

"Any time" Emmett said breathing in and out while Rosalie stroked his face. I quickly turned to Alice and Jasper looking like their eyes would run from their eye socket.

"Jacob was choking" I said while they relaxed sitting down on the couch looking relived as they laughed at their own actions. I couldn't help myself think about the way they looked together. Emmet t the middle man while Edward and Jacob...Ugh! I thought as a mental image went through my head of them together. I was cut of as Alice started speaking.

"For a minute me and Jazy here thought you all turned gay, except Jakie" She said casing all three boys to move away from each other as far as possible. I giggled looking at Edward's red face while he looked away from the boys.

"So is there any more pizza left?" Jacob asked while everyone shoot him a glare.

"Jez I was just asking, no need to throw a hissy fit" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Jacob, you choke again, i'm gonna save you, okay?" Emmett groaned while Rosalie now patting his head.

***

Well after the whole choking accident Alice and Edward had to leave since they stayed over last night without warning Carlise and Esme. Rosalie and Jasper soon followed while Jacob on the other hand was still eating.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked while Edward was distracted twirling his finger on my hair as I talked to him.

"Edward?...Edward!" I said snapping him out of this wonderful day dream of me.

"Oh, ugh what?" He said looking at me now. I sighed rolling my eyes as I answered his question.

"See-you-to-morwow." I said speaking really slowly for him. Before I could say anything else his lips were already attached to mine as I stood there just frozen. His lips then started nibbling on my bottom lip causing me to respond back. But pulling back and causing me to pout caused him to laugh.

"Yes" He said while kissing me quickly on the mouth before dashing into his Volvo with a jumpy Alice inside.

Who couldn't sleep being this excited about meeting your boyfriend tomorrow?I could feel the blush crawling up my face as I thought of the word _boyfriend. _I never actually thought about Edward as a boyfriend permenatly but I was attracted to him, boyfriend was another meaning which meant commitment. I tossed and turned urging myself to sleep so I could wake up early and see the person I wanted to see who was making me restless. I sighed -knowing I wouldn't sleep throwing a pillow towards my window.

**EPOV**

I didn't really want to leave Bella's house, but knowing Esme she would think the worst about me and Alice. Driving home didn't take that long with Alice not falling asleep in the car, this time.

The lights were still on as we walked inside.

"Edward, Alice?" My mothers voice said while she walked to see us walked in.

"Hay Mom" We both said while hugging sighed seeing that we looked okay. She pulled back looking at both of us, but this time her expression changed now looking serious.

"Your father wants a word with both you,mostly you Edward" She said once again sighing. Alice and I quickly looked at each other. Alice shrugged as I followed her in the kitchen where Carlise usually was.

"Mum said you wanted to talk to us" I said as we both walked in. Carlise was sitting in the dinning table holding a piece of paper in his hands while looking at us.

"Sit" He simply said to both of us which we quickly obeyed.

"Did you go school yesterday?" He asked both of us while still looking at the piece of paper. I swallowed looking at Alice. Why did I feel scared all of a sudden, like something bad was going to happen. If I lied he would know so telling the truth would be better. I sighed before I answered.

"No" I said not looking at him.

"We both didn't" Alice said while glancing at me.

We both waited for the big blow to come. Carlise leaned back on his chair not looking at us but the wall behind us. He then looked at Alice before breaking the silence.

"Alice were you shopping?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad" She said making her face cute and voice really soft. Carlise having her as the only daughter fell for it as he looked at his daughters sorry face.

"Alice would you excuise me and your brother?" He asked smiling towards her.

Carlise waited for Alice to walk out before turning towards me. The paper in his hand was what I was curious about. He gently put the paper down pushing it towards me.

"This is for you, son" He said looking at the paper.

In front of it was addressed to me from Italy. With my shaky hands I took the letter and read.

**What do you think,could happen,thoughts on characters,the secrets...?What ever**

**you can even slap me for not updating in like years!**

**Please review if you hate this story and love it or nothing at all...**

**Luv **

**I'm not Funny**

**God Bless all :)**


	27. this is for the best

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all...nah da ha!**

**AN: Thanks to the million(s) who reviewd... i thought you guys moved on to another story...well you guys did but you know what I mean..READ!!!**

Stay Down

Chapter 27 - This is for the best

**Bella Swan**

"EMMETT, ITS BEEN HALF AN HOUR SINCE YOU WALKED IN THE BLOODY BATHROOM!" I shouted throwing my fist on the door.

"Bella the more you scream and bang the door i'm adding five minutes in here" He sang getting me really angry and frustrated. I stood there tapping my foot on the floor with my hands tightly on my hips from hitting the door. What the hell was he doing in there? Shaving his legs? argh!

"Emmett for gods sake, only girls spend this long in the bathroom!" I said through my teeth preventing me from shouting.

"lI think i like you better banging the door" He said which he laughed for some reason and couldn't stop. I was confused at first before i clicked. With that i couldn't hold it anymore.

EMMETT,OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT OPEN MYSELF!" I said shouting into the door.

I steeped back breathing in tyring to let my anger take over me.

"Ooh I'll love to see that happen" He said in a female voice.

I breathed again steeping another step back.

"Emmett I'm serious about this" I said breathing in and out positioning myself.

"Whatever you say siste-" He before my screams outlook him.

"ARHHHHHHH" I screamed giving me more power as i ran head-on towards the bathroom door.

I couldn't even feel the pain as i smashed into the door as it opened as i landed on the cold tiles.I lay there with all my strength knocked out of me. I looked up and saw a shocked scread Emmett on the bathtub with cream on his legs and a razor in his hands.

"Oh-My-God....you actuly are...shaving your legs!" I said looking horrified but then luaghter took over me as he looked from his legs to his hands.

"Bella this is lotion and i grabbed the razor because it was in my way, and your lucky you actually didn't break the door only the 10 bolts dad put on" He said shaking his head

"Its ok Emmett i won't tell anyone you shave your legs" I said patting his hair before brushing my teeth preparing to meet the rest of the guys.

**Edward Cullen (Listen to Robert Pattinson - Let me Sign)**

No i didn't even get any sleep at all, nothing. Who could sleep when you actually found someone who could love you and then find out straight away you had to go. This was nothing? what just happened though out this week was for nothing...a result of me being called back to Italy.

"Edward?" Alice's voice said as she walked into my room.

I looked up not bothering to answer.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

I sighed what was i going to say to her she already knew the answer by the hurtful look she gave me. She gave me one nod before walking out quietly shutting the door. I couldn't do anything at all. Just sat there like nothing could happen. But that was the problem everything bad was happening. I had a choice to go and stay. Would i stay here with my family and friends and live a life with Bella or would i go back to the home i have, school my education my other future? But sitting back thinking back to those questions. I sighed again at this point already answered the questions i asked myself. Beside me lay the suitcase i already packed and in my hands were the flight tickets.

Three days was all i had left...._this is for the best anyway. _I thought. I took out the phone i had in my pocket and pressed call on Tanya's Id.

**Bella Swan**

We all arrived together at the Cullen house hold. As soon as Emmett's Jeep stop i quickly hopped out and ran towards the door. Next to me was Jasper as eager as I was to go and see the two Cullen's we wanted to see.

"Wow what's the rush guys, they're not going anywhere" Rosalie said laughing while Emmett was holding her hand.

It was Jasper and me running towards the door to see who could ring the bell first.

"Jasper...look..its a bear!" I said trying to distract him.

"Not...going to fall for that" He said as we climbed the steps. With one more step he beat me to the bell.

"A ha! i beat you!" He said as we were both puffing like crazy as Alice opened the door.

"His Alice" I said as we hugged ech other while giving Jasper a longer hug.

I walked into the living knowing Edward would be there.

"Edward yo-" I said before i realised he wasn't there

"Oh" I said before everyone else walked in hand in hand.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking at Alice.

"He's upstairs" She said not looking at me. With that I shrugged not bothering to care what was she saying next but went running up the stairs.

Edward's room was there, his door closed. With one step I opened the door. I froze and looked. That's all i could do. No tears, nothing i felt like nothing. There on the bed was Tanya and Edward. Gong at it. The worse thing was that they didn't bother turn and see i was there. I shut the door still feeling nothing as i walked my way down. Out of the house not hearing what everyone was saying to me because i couldn't hear anyone, only him. My vision got blurred as i took Emmett's truck with me. Driving down the road that's when i felt something. _Hurt. _

**Review please guys would love to hear anyone's thought. Sorry for the sudden change! Yes i know Edward's a jerk...?**

**Luv I'm not funny**

**God Bless**


	28. Bleed till your heart stops

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: READ my Kids!**

**Stay Down**

Chapter 28 - Bleed till your heart stops.

**Edward Cullen**

The moment i felt her there i could feel everything automatically crushed. Of course i knew it was for the best...but was she smart enough to know within these three days?. I was holding the wrong girl in my arms, i was kissing the wrong girl,touching the wrong and loving the wrong person. I herd the tires shriek its way down the road. It was her, Bella. In that sound you could tell how fast the car much her feelings came out in that little didn't feel right, now shes gone i could stop this.

"Tanya stop, thats it" I said pushing her away. Knowing her she didn't bother listening to me.

"Tanya..stop it!" I said once gain pulling my self away and quickly putting my clothes on. Hearing shouts at the bottom of the stairs then screams.I was too lost in my thoughts as my bedroom door burst open.

"YOU F*** FACE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Emmett shouted. With one glance at the bed towards a shocked Tanya, he gave me one blow aiming for my face but i ducked getting my jaw hit as i went crashing to the floor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan**

All i herd was him, Edward..Edward...Edward that's all i was saying. I ignored the cars honking at me as i drove right past them driving really fast then i ever drove. Funny that i thought i saw my father...the cop looking at me. I kept driving gripping the steering wheel hard until my fingers tickled with the numb. Didn't bother wiping any tears.I just did nothing. Like i did when i saw them. Just stood in the side line and watched like the idiot i was...like he . I didn't know where i was driving to or when i would stop but i just drove.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Edward Cullen**

I knew this would i defend myself and pray for forgiveness...like that was possible.

" I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER IN THE BEGINNING YOU BAST RD!" He said pushing me against the wall. Jasper grabbing him tight in his grip tried to clam Emmett down. While Rosalie and Alice were both crying. Emmett's red face was angry like i haven't seen it looked like he had trouble breathing as Jasper lead him out before he spoke again.

"Edward f****in as whole if i ever see you again with her i'll swear to god i'll come after you" He said before walking out. Jasper with one arm around his neck shock his head before walking out with him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella Swan**

I was sick of this. I never thought it could happen to me twice. The second time much more worse. My tears turned into sobs as the Jeep continued its journey. I needed to stop. I needed to stop feeling this. I signaled my way and parked my way in the street i was in. I didn't care what i looked like i just wanted this to stop. My hands shaky, but still on the steering wheel. My sobs got louder as my hands were free from the wheel but now as a comfort to my face. Nothing could make me feel better.I hated me, i hated him feelings changed as the anger i had lashed out. My sobs grew even louder as I hit my fist in against the driving wheel pretending it was Edward.I stopped ignoring the small pain i felt in my hands compared with the other i was feeling. I don't now how long i was sitting there but turning towards the house in front of me there stood Jacob.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward Cullen**

Alice was silently crying as Rosalie quietly followed Jasper out. Something hot was running down my face and I didn't notice Blood dripping. I walked up to Alice trying to reach up to her but she pushed me away, before speaking.

"Go right ahead and ruin your life, but don't you ever include us in it" She said with so much hate i haven't herd her say before. She then gave me one more look with tears running down her face and walked out not bothering to shut the door. My mind was moving really fast. What did she actually think i did this to hurt everyone else? I have never felt alone,in my life standing there. Listening to all the cars speed down the road far way. As possible from me. They didn't see behind the mask. I was hurt too, more then they could think. Tanya's hands came down to reach for mine as i snatched it back.

"Aww its okay now, you didn't need that low life skank Bella-" She said before i cut her off.

"Get out" I said grabbing her stuff and throwing it in her hands.

"What honey i-" He said now coming towards me.

"Bitch get out now" I said through my teeth closing my hands controlling it before it hit her.

With a smirk look on her face she left slamming the door. I don't now how long i stood there but my knees could no longer cope as i feel back into my bed,sobbing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review...i know you love me...lol...OMG..what's gonna happen on day two? I don't know you have to keep checking if I reviewed or not. Muaahahahahahaa!**

**Luv I'm not funny**

**God Bless**


	29. Fake is a Bitch, don't you be one!

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Stay Down

Chapter 29 - Fake is a Bitch, don't you be one!

**Bella Swan**

I'm not going to lie and say i hate Edward. I'm not going to pretend nothing happened either. I have been sitting in Jacob's bed watching re-runs of The Golden girls with a quite Jacob lying next to me.

"Bella are you sure-" Jacob said before i spoke over him.

"Jacob i'm not hungry" I said in a dead tone.

"Are you going to tell me what actually happened?" He said after a while before i spoke again.

I sighed turning the TV off and facing him. His face was worried, very understanding. What's the point in keeping it hidden, since everyone in town will soon know.

"Edward and Tanya were having Sex in Edward's own room...and i walked in"I said trying to erase the same image i have been trying to do for the past couple of hours.

Jacob being the drag queen he is, gasped.

"Oh nooo he did'nt!!" He said snapping his fingers and shaking his head.

"Oh yes he did" I said getting angry.

"I'm going to kick his ass next time i'm going to see him" He said while giving me a hug.

"Well be my pleasure...go right ahead" I said turning the TV back on and flicking through the channels.

"Are you Ok, though?" Jacob asked looking like i was going burst out crying.

"What do you think, my boyfriend had sex with slut of the town" I said being sarcastic.

"Sad?" He said making me laugh.

"Jacob stop trying to make me happy, i want to be sad " I said. before my phone started beeping.

"Jacob don't you dare touch it" I said glaring at him.

"Wasn't thinking it" He said shaking his head. I sighed staring at the Phone vibrating on the bed.

"Are you going to answer it..because its getting annoying" Jacob asked looking at the phone instead of me.

"You actully think i-" I said

"That was a rhetorical question" Jacob said with a dry tone which piss me off.

"What the hell is your problem....ever since i walked in you've been treating me like shit" I said looking at him straight in the face. He turned his head towards me. A look i haven't seen him use in a while. No it wasn't glaring nor was it even giving me the hint of joking.

"Bella...i'm treating you like i normally would be treating you like" He said looking at from the floor.

"JACOB I JUST SAW MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND-" I said before him cutting me off.

"Bella if i treated you with all the sympthpathectic crap you would be angry.....besides i'll be fake" He said shaking his head.

Did he not feel that i needed someone to tell me i'm worth it at the moment!!Stuff being fake at least you could lie to yourself that i was.

"Well your my best friend Jacob and you should know when i need comfort!" I said controlling my breathing.

"I'm not a girl Bella, i'm just a guy..i don't understand how the female brain works" He said turning of the TV now fully paying attention to me.

"Well most of the time you act like one" I said walking towards him.

"No i'm not Bella...I'm a g-u-y!" He said looking angry

"WHAT SO YOUR NOT GAY!" I said looking confused.

It took him a while to answer but i could tell he needed to relax before he was shouting at the top of his lungs like i was.

"Yes i am Bella, and that doesn't mean i am a girl....I just happen to be attracted to men just like you." He said looking at me.

"I don't get you Jacob, the next minute your girl and then you act like your in love with me and your a guy...please just stick to one person" I saif sighing.I know i took my anger out on him but i just couldn't stop.

With one sorry look at me before he said.

"Maybe you should go home and rest" He said opening the door. With one more glance at him i quickly grabbed my phone before heading out the door in tears.... again.

**Edward Cullen**

I don't know how long i have been on the bed but with Esme coming to tell me to take a bath suggested a hint.

"Edward honey....i know what happen-" She said before i cut her off.

"Mom i really don't want to talk about" I said as i felt her standing for a while before sighing and left.

I had one day before i would go back to Italy.I could just leave and forget about living here for the past weeks,forget friends,school here and...and...an-d... Bella...Bella.

One bloody letter and i have to go back to of this way though, i could finish of my school. Live a happy down. Have here....

My life is a complete shit right now.I hated feeling this, especially towards Bella.I worked hard in Italy and soon found out that a girl comes along and ruins it less then a week. What do i do?Stay? or finish of what I worked hard for in bloody five years?Or what i gained to love in a couple days?

I sighed tomyself for the tenth time lying in interest now lied on the posters on the wall as night preparing for my last day.

**An: Sorry its been long....i just didn't love this story anymore i neglected it and now am trying to gain any love back. I never post any author's notes so you guys didn't know**

**my apologies.**

**Please tell me what you think the last chapter is the next one and over!**


End file.
